Hobbit Song Fics and Oneshots
by redroses100
Summary: Chapter 22: We Can Fly Away
1. Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne

Thorin was walking through the garden just outside of Erebor looking for Bilbo. The Hobbit had been avoiding him for almost three months after the Battle of Five Armies, always managing to slip away before Thorin could talk to him, or ask him what was wrong. But he'd had Nori make a list of places that Bilbo went during the last few weeks, and the library and garden were the top two. He'd already scoured the library, so he could only assume his burglar was here. Sitting among the earth and his plants and thinking of the Shire.

He wasn't exactly sure of how he would find Bilbo. A painting he'd once seen of Yavanna kept popping into his head and he smiling to think of Bilbo draped in white robes with flowers woven in his golden curls. But then his mind turned to images of Bilbo clad in Dwarven clothes with gold and jewels in his hair and he had to suppress a growl of growing possessiveness. Such visions had been coming to him sporadically since Beorn's. They had faded during his spell of Gold Sickness, but after the Battle they came back with a vengeance. He wanted so badly to see Bilbo dressed in splendor and by his side. But he had to start with the small steps, namely, getting Bilbo to speak to him.

Thorin was unprepared to hear a low, sad tune being hummed from somewhere in the garden. He still couldn't find Bilbo, but his beautiful humming was like a sirens call, drawing the Dwarf King forward. And then Bilbo started singing.

"_Love that once hung on the wall... Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_." His voice was so clear, so beautiful. But the words gave Thorin a chill. He had talked to several members of the company about himself and Bilbo, and they all seemed to think that the King and the Hobbit had been together for some time. They were all surprised to find out they were not even on speaking terms. And Bilbo's song made his heart clench in his chest, thinking that Bilbo had been in love with him, but that the love was gone...it terrified Thorin. "_The echoes are gone in the hall. But I still remember, the pain of December." _

More troubling words. Yes, the dead were done being mourned, and those who had lost their loved ones had stopped singing the mourning tunes throughout Erebor. But it sounded like for Bilbo, the pain was still fresh. Only he hadn't lost his friends or even gotten injured. He had received worse, being banished by one he saw as a friend, and maybe more. All for doing what he believe to be right.

"_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say. I'm sorry it's too late_." Bilbo came into view then. He was singing at the foot of a pond, his large Hobbit feet cooling in the pool and his eyes closed tight, looking as though he was fighting tears. "_I'm breaking free from these memories. Gotta let it go, just let it go. I've said goodbye, set it all on fire. Gotta let it go, just let it go_." He faded back into humming, and Thorin couldn't contain himself.

"_You came back to find I was gone. And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me._" Bilbo looked up, startled by his presence, and his large blue eyes did indeed shine with unshared tears. "_Like we were nothing at all. It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be._" Bilbo's eyes widened at the words but he looked away.

"_Oh there isn't one thing left you could say, I'm sorry it's too late._" He replied sadly, but Thorin wasn't about to give up so easily.

"_I'm breaking free of those memories. Gotta let it go, just let it go. I've said goodbye, set it all on fire. Gotta let it go, just let it go._" They both had things they needed to let go, that they hadn't. They had clung to them and they had been driving a wedge between the two for months now. Neither sang again for a while, their humming harmonizing in the otherwise silent garden.

"_I let it go...and now I know...a brand new life...is down this road._" Bilbo finally sang, causing hope to bloom in Thorin's chest.

"_And when it's right, you always know. So this time, I won't let go._" He promised, taking a few steps towards Bilbo.

"_There's only one thing left here to say._" Thorin hesitated, fearing for the next words. "_Love's never too late_." Bilbo still couldn't bring himself to look at the Dwarf King, but he could feel the love and hope radiating from Thorin. "_I've broken free from those memories. I've let it go, I've let it go. And two goodbyes led to this new life._" He continued, but they both knew the goodbyes were to the silence they had kept between them for so long.

"_Don't let me go, don't let me go._" Thorin begged, holding out his hand for the Hobbit. Bilbo considered it for a moment before taking it and allowing Thorin to pull him to his feet. The moment he had his feet steady he was swept into a warm hug that he could not escape even if he wanted to.

"_Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go._" He whispered as the tears that he'd tried to restrain rained down his cheeks.

"_Won't let you go._" Thorin promised.

"_Don't let me go_."

"_Won't let you go_."

"_Don't let me go_."


	2. Tragedy by Christina Perri

Bilbo didn't quite know what to expect when he broke the news that he was leaving. He had been staying in Erebor for the past three months, healing from the battle and waiting for all his friends to heal. But now he had nothing to stay for, nothing he wanted to stay for, and it was time to go. He had told his friends while they were all at dinner together. The room went deadly silent after his announcement. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged off by Thorin to the Dwarf King's chambers.

"Thorin what is it?" Bilbo asked, a bit worried.

"You're leaving?" Thorin practically snarled, slamming the doors of his room shut with more force than necessary. "Why are you leaving?" He demanded.

"Because the journey is done. Because I did what I was hired to do and now I must return to my home." Bilbo stated rationally. Really it was much more complex than that. The complexities had begun in Beorn's halls. That was where Thorin began to show interest, romantically, in the companies burglar. And Bilbo replied with just as much interest. By the time they reached Lake Town, their relationship had escalated to moans and cries in a dark room apart from the rest of the Dwarves.

However once they had reached the mountain, all of the passion and love came to a screeching halt. Thorin was consumed by Gold Sickness, and Bilbo was consumed with guilt for hiding the Arkenstone. After the banishment on the wall, and the Battle that killed so many, Bilbo was surprised to hear that Thorin not only wanted to apologize to him, but beg him to stay. At least until he was healed. And Bilbo had agreed.

It was unclear to either of them if they would be resuming any kind of relationship. But days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. And they hardly even saw each other, let alone spoke or enjoyed the company of the other for the simple pleasure of company. And so Bilbo, determined to move on and leave his heartbreak in the mountain, had made up his mind to go.

"You said you would stay." Thorin reminded him fiercely.

"I said I would stay until I was healed. I have no place here Thorin." Bilbo maintained.

"You have a place! It's at my side!" A dark silence settled over the two of them and Bilbo swallowed heavily. He couldn't stay. Not even if Thorin wanted him to. Because he couldn't risk being hurt again. He didn't quite know how to say that, so he took a deep breath and spoke in a hushed tone.

"_If you could envision the meaning of a tragedy, you might be surprised to hear it's you and me_." He said mournfully. Thorin looked at him curiously, but said nothing. "_When it comes down to it, you never made the most of it. So I cried, cried, cried. And now I say goodbye_." Memories of a Gold Sick Thorin were still very fresh in his eyes.

"_I won't be made a fool of_! I know you love me!" Thorin stated vehemently.

"_Don't call this love_." Bilbo replied sadly. Thorin tried to approach him, but he retreated. "I can't do this."

"Please, I can offer you so much. _When did you decide that I didn't have enough to buy_?" Bilbo couldn't help but scoff at the King.

"It's not about that Thorin! I had to _Forgive and forget you a thousand times. For the fire and the sleepless nights_."

"You can't just go! _I won't be made a fool of_! Please love."

"_Don't call this love_." They were drawing further apart each second. Bilbo felt his heart clench in his chest, remembering the way Smaug and Bard and Thranduil tried to warn him that this would happen to the couple. The second Thorin entered the mountain, what they had was lost. "_Why did you feel the need to prove that everybody else was right_?" He accused, and Thorin dropped to his knees.

"Please fight." He begged. He's do anything to keep Bilbo with him.

"_No I won't fight_." Bilbo sniffled. "I've fought to much, and gained too little of it."

"You're my love. _You're my tragedy_."

"This is not, not love." Bilbo couldn't bear it anymore, and ran from the room. "This is tragedy." He sobs gently as he ran. The king did not come to see him off the next morning. But many years later, on a calm day in the shire, there was a deep voice on a soft breeze. Calling out for their love. Begging for their tragedy.


	3. Fall For You by MH and JR

_AN: This is a T oneshot, because there's mention of a booty and other activities, as well as drinking. The version of this song that I listen to is by Justin Robinett and Michael Henry, but the original is by Secondhand Serenade. Thorin/Bilbo and a touch of Fili/Kili. Enjoy!_

OOOOO

Bilbo peeked around the giant pig in the center of the table to look at Thorin. The king was smiling and laughing with a few Dwarves from the Iron Hills, Dain being to his immediate left. But Bilbo could see past his mask of pleasant conversation and into the Thorin that was terribly bored. Bilbo smiled slightly, hiding a chuckle by drinking some of the deep red wine that the Elves had gifted to Thorin. Fili and Kili, who sat on either side of the Hobbit, noticed his smile and shot glances at each other over his golden curls.

"What's so funny Burglar?" Fili asked playfully.

"You've been sulking all of dinner and now you're smiling." Kili added before Bilbo could deny anything. Bilbo looked over the pig at Thorin again, glad that Fili and Kili hadn't drawn the King's attention. He looked so terrible pained, forced to keep up his charade of interest while Dain's adviser told some terrible political joke.

"I just find it a but funny that Thorin was so eager to take back the mountain, and now he can hardly stand the pleasantries that come with the great celebration feast." Bilbo murmured to the brothers, who shared the biggest grin.

"You should go save him Bilbo. He's likely to start swinging punches soon if someone doesn't." Fili advised.

"Have another drink of wine and go do us all a favor." Kili was pushing a cup into his hands before he could even reply. Bilbo shrugged and downed the wine, content to drink the offer. But he doubted he would go "save Thorin". He was still a bit wary of the Dwarf King after the scene on the wall. It's kind of hard to forget about almost being killed by someone you loved. He was avoiding Thorin most days, and that included right now.

But after the forth cup of wine was pressed into his hands, he hardly had a choice in the matter. He was far too drunk to really notice Fili guiding him around the table and shoving him towards Thorin's chair. He somehow managed to slip between the chairs at the last minute, but that resulted in him hitting the table rather than the chair. Thorin and Dain immediately stood to help him after his collision with the table left him on the floor with at least a couple of bruises starting. Thorin shot glares at his nephews, who were both dying of laughter not too far away.

"I'll deal with the lads. You should make sure your Hobbit makes it to his room." Dain suggested, helping Bilbo up. Thorin nodded gratefully, looping one of Bilbo's arms around his shoulders, and wrapping one of his own arms around the Halflings waist. He could hear his cousin scolding Fili and Kili practically all the way to the door, but once the great stone door shut behind the pair, it was abnormally quiet in the hallway. For about a minute.

"I'm not that drunk, I can walk perfectly capably." Bilbo slurred, trying to unwind himself from Thorin's grip.

"You did just loose a brawl with a table, so excuse me if I'm a bit reluctant to believe you." The King smirked, noting to himself how adorable Bilbo looked when he pouted. Bilbo continued complaining all the way to his chambers, but he didn't fight at all. Thorin noted with a frown that Bilbo was filthy, covered in wine and dirt from a day of exploring Erebor and a night of feasting with Dwarves. He coaxed Bilbo into sitting by the fire while he ran a bath for the inebriated Hobbit. Hopefully the hot water would help sober him as well.

"What are you doing?" Thorin looked over his shoulder to see Bilbo standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I thought I sat you by the fire." Thorin reminded him, but Bilbo only blew a raspberry and stumbled further into the room. "Take off your clothes, they're filthy." He commanded. Bilbo recoiled, obviously not drunk enough to forget it was Thorin who was telling him to strip.

"We're not together anymore Thorin, you can't tell me to get naked." He said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest. Thorin stilled in adding bath salts to the rapidly filling tub before looking at Bilbo again.

"I'm not asking you to take off your clothes for my pleasure, Hobbit. You reek, and you're dirty. Unless you want to wear them into the tub, take them off." He ordered, less playfully, and that really got Bilbo going. He started rambling, in probably what he thought was a whisper but was more like a hushed shout, about pig headed Dwarf Kings and their superiority complexes. But at least he did as Thorin said and started shedding his clothes. He was quick too, because Thorin was sure he only looked away from the intoxicated Halfling for a moment. When he looked back he got a nice view of Bilbo's round rear as he bent over to retrieve his pant from the floor.

Bilbo lazily took his clothes to a basket in the corner before stumbling to the tub. Thorin couldn't take his eyes off the pale skin before him, even when Bilbo submerged himself in the perfect bath Thorin had made for him. It had been so long since the Dwarf King and Bilbo had been intimate. The last time was in Lake Town, before they even reached the mountain. The Dragon, Thorin's Gold Sickness, and a battle lay between the two for a long time, and after the incident at the wall, Thorin was hardly surprised Bilbo wanted nothing to do with him. But that didn't mean Thorin wanted Bilbo any less. He was trying, Mahal he was trying so hard, to show Bilbo that he was sorry and that he would do anything to make it up to the Hobbit. But it was difficult.

And now, faced with the naked being that he wanted more than anything in the world, Thorin had to have a few minutes worth of silent arguing to convince himself not to take advantage of the intoxicated state Bilbo was currently in. It wouldn't be right to make a move when Bilbo was hardly sober enough to put words together in sentences. He wanted Bilbo so bad, and it just got worse when Bilbo started talking.

"Do you remember Rivendell? After the troll incident? And you wanted to "thank" me for my role in buying time for the company." How could he ever forget Rivendell and the time he spent with Bilbo? The passionate night they spent exploring each other and whispering sweet nothing to each other. It had been the best night of Thorin's life, and the night he would never forget. Apparently Bilbo would never forget either. "I thought nothing could ever be better than that night. And then there was that night at Beorn's, and that night in the Mirkwood dungeons...and Lake Town." Bilbo giggled, and blushed fiercely. It was true those nights all held special places in Thorin's heart, but nothing would ever be better than the intimate night they first lay together. Suddenly Bilbo frowned. "And then...when we reached the mountain...you didn't want me anymore. You wanted your gold, and the Arkenstone. Was I only ever a replacement for the home you lost? Were you always going to throw me away once you got what you wanted back?"

"Bilbo." Thorin managed to whisper, but his Hobbit wasn't done.

"I thought we had something special Thorin. I really loved you. But as soon as you had what you wanted within your reach, you changed. You changed into something...scary and mean and hurtful. And when I took the Arkenstone to save everybody, you tried to kill me. That...that's not love." Bilbo sighed. "So what was I to you?"

"You...you were everything Bilbo. You still are." The Hobbit rolled his eyes, turning away from the Dwarf King who stood shocked a few feet away. Thorin didn't know what he could possibly say to convince Bilbo, all he could do was lay a robe out for his love and pray that tomorrow Bilbo wouldn't remember any of this. He left silently, vowing to check up on Bilbo before he retired for bed.

OOOOO

True to his promise, Thorin found himself in front of Bilbo's door a couple of hours later, debating whether he should really be there. Bilbo had made it clear that he hadn't forgiven Thorin for what happened between them. Maybe Thorin should just get Balin to check on Bilbo, and make sure the Hobbit had found his way to the bed. But the longer he thought about it, the more he wanted to make sure Bilbo was okay. He was trying to prove himself to his love, and sending other people to check up on his health wasn't the way to do that. So he knocked gently at the door, wondering if he would even get an answer.

"What?" Came the cranky reply from within the chambers. Bilbo didn't sound drunk anymore, but he sure as hell didn't sound happy.

"Can I come in Bilbo?" Thorin requested, and there was the sound of cloth rustling before Bilbo opened the door a crack. He was wrapped in a sheet from the waist down, and his eyes were squinting from the light in the hallway.

"Thorin?" He muttered, like he couldn't be sure. "Are you mad at me? Cuz of those terrible things I said earlier?" He asked softly, wincing as he pulled the door open more, allowing more light into his darkened room. Thorin gratefully accepted the silent invitation into the room, and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"No, I didn't get mad. I deserved every word." Bilbo halfheartedly glared at the King.

"Stop it, no one deserves to be spoke of so coldly." He frowned. They stood awkwardly for a few long moments before Thorin had to break the silence.

"Bilbo, I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you. I'm trying to make it up to you, I really am."

"Thorin, please-"

"No, I need to say this. I hurt you, very deeply. I never meant to shrug you off once we reached Erebor, and I _never_ intended to kill you. The sickness of my family blinded me, but I know that I cannot merely blame all our problems on Gold Madness. Because, when the sickness was gone, I still held you at arms length and I didn't even attempt to reconcile. It was the company who convinced you to stay here, not me. I should have been on my knees begging you not to go. I will never forgive myself, because it was all my fault that I lost you. That I lost the most amazing being in Middle Earth." Bilbo looked a bit stunned, and for once he was completely speechless. The only thing that came to his mind was an old song that his father used to sing to his mother after they had a fight. He doubted Thorin would know it, but it was all Bilbo could say.

"_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before_?" He started singing the sweet tune, and was shocked when Thorin started singing before he could continue on.

"_I know that you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core."_ His voice sent a shiver down Bilbo's spine and a small smile to his lips.

"_But hold your breath. Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind."_ Thorin smiled this time.

"_Or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a boy like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find."_ Bilbo blushed lightly, and Thorin couldn't resist touching that beautiful blush, causing it to darken. _"This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed you, but I have loved you from the start."_ He meant every word, and Bilbo could feel his sincerity.

"_Oh, but hold your breath. Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind."_ Bilbo leaned into Thorin's touch, knowing just how much he'd missed it.

"_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a boy like you is impossible to find. It's impossible." _

"_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in. I'm yours to keep. And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap. Remember me tonight when you're asleep. Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind."_ The Hobbit completely collapsed into the Dwarf King's arms, desperate for more contact.

"_Or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a boy like you is impossible to find."_ Thorin was only too happy to take the added warmth of Bilbo in his arms.

"_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true." _

"_Because a boy like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find."_ A silence settled over the room wherein neither could speak. The moment was so beautiful, so intimate, that neither king nor Hobbit would ever dream of breaking it. They didn't have to in the end, the drunken singing of Fili and Kili in the hall was more than enough to ruin the moment for them. Bilbo blinked a few times, surprised with himself and with Thorin, before he took a step away from the man he was embracing.

"I uh...I didn't think you would know the song." He admitted.

"I heard it once when I was traveling through the Shire to the Blue Mountains. The most beautiful couple were singing it together as they sat on the banks of the river. Every time I passed through I listened for the song, and I heard it three times before the couple disappeared. At first it would sound angry, but the love in their voices never ceased to amaze me by the time the last word was sung." Bilbo felt his eyes water.

"Those were my parents." He choked out.

"Bilbo...I mean every word. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to loose you. And I would do anything if you would fall in love with me again." He pleaded, his voice achingly imploring. Bilbo was once again at a loss for words, but a smile spread over his rosy lips and told Thorin everything he wanted to hear. The Dwarf King leaned down and captured his Hobbits lips in the sweetest kiss he could ever hope to muster.

"I do love you Thorin Oakenshield. I fall for you every day." Bilbo smiled.

"I love you Bilbo Baggins." They kissed again, neither needing any more words to understand exactly how much they wanted each other and how long they had waited to admit it to each other. Fili and Kili grinned at each other from where they stood eavesdropping outside. They high fived and walked off arm in arm.

"Mission accomplished." Kili grinned.

"Why did it take uncle so long when it took us one night to get them back together?" Fili smirked mirthfully.

"I guess we'll never know Fee. Now come on, I want to _fall for you_ as well."

"If you insist Kee."


	4. Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men

_Rated K, or maybe K+ depending on how prudish you are. After returning to Bag End, after the BOFA and the death of the Durin's, Bilbo starts to see and hear Thorin around his home. Ghost Thorin can see that Bilbo is hurting, and finally gets Bilbo to tell him what's wrong. Bilbo/Thorin._

OOOOO

Bilbo knew everything was different the second he stepped back into the Shire. People whispered about him when they thought he wasn't listening. They pointed and giggled and murmured 'Mad Baggins' to anyone who would listen. But he could stand the gossip of his neighbors. He'd been the topic of such for many years, being a bachelor of a prominent Hobbit family made for interesting stories passed between Hobbits in the market.

No, he didn't mind the way they avoided him, or the way they talked. He didn't mind the way little kids begged for stories, or when their parents begged him not to indulge them. Heaven forbid he should put the idea of an adventure into the fauntlings minds. He didn't even mind Lobelia Sackville-Baggins telling everyone that he'd shamed his parents. He knew that was a lie. Belladonna, had she still been living, would have been delighted with Bilbo. And while Bungo might not have been enthusiastic about the adventure, he would still be happy for Bilbo.

Bilbo could ignore all of this. But what he couldn't ignore was the ghost that had taken up residence in Bag End. And of all the ghosts in all of Middle Earth, it just had to be Thorin bloody Oakenshield who stayed to torment him. It started innocently enough. Bilbo would see a dark brooding shape in the corner of his vision, but it would be gone before he could turn and look. Things would move discreetly, and sometimes Bilbo would feel so very cold as he walked through the halls. The first time he really saw Thorin, it was a stormy, cold, miserable night.

The sleepless Hobbit of Bag End was sitting up in bed with a book, trying to sooth his mind into sleep. He'd been having nightmares since the Battle ended. But it felt like they were getting so much worse lately. Bilbo would sit up most of the night, reading some tediously boring textbook, trying to lull his mind into an exhausted state that would yield no dreams, bad or good. Some nights turned into early morning before he managed it. He was running on practically no sleep, and it showed in the dark shadows beneath his eyes.

This was one of the nights that he felt would stretch on and on, and he could not bear to read through the_ 'Bracegirdle Encyclopedia of Ale and Pipe Tobacco'_ one more time. With an irritated huff he slammed the volume shut and tossed it across the room angrily. He blew out his candle and laid back, resigning himself to staring at the ceiling for the next few hours. Only the moonlight streaming in from the window gave him any light. Until the window was suddenly blocked.

Bilbo shot up, every cautious, only for his threat to a potential intruder to stop dead in his throat. The moonlight from outside perfectly outlined the person standing in his room, and it was an outline he would never forget. Not ever. Thorin Oakenshield, or at the very least someone who looked exactly like him, stood in his room, staring at him, with the angrily thrown book in his hands.

"T-Thorin?" Bilbo's voice cracked despite himself.

"It's not like you to throw books Bilbo." Thorin's voice was like a shock wave through his already frazzled brain. He certainly sounded like he was there. But...Bilbo had seen Thorin die! He had held the Dwarf King in his small arms as the light faded from the blue eyes he cherished so much. There was no way Thorin was here now! He must be dreaming.

"You died." Bilbo stated, unable to say anything else.

"Yes, I did." Thorin agreed. He placed the book on Bilbo's shelf, in the empty slot left for it, and then sat down in the rocking chair near the window.

"T-Then how...how are you here now? Are you...a ghost?" Bilbo was sure he was dreaming. He must have slipped off while he was reading. He would wake in the morning to the book on his chest, and his candle burned down to the bottom, and that would be proof.

"How else would a dead Dwarf be able to appear to a living Hobbit?" His dream certainly had Thorin's cheek down pat.

"This is impossible." Bilbo murmured. Thorin chuckled and stood leisurely. He slowly walked to the side of Bilbo's bed, the cold in the room intensifying with each step. When he stopped next to Bilbo, the Hobbit could see his breath in a fine mist as he exhaled.

"Nothing is impossible my love." Thorin whispered, bending to press a soft kiss to Bilbo's forehead. It was like being touched by ice, but burned by fire at the same time. Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut and when they opened, Thorin was gone. He rolled onto his side, clenched his eyes shut, and sobbed quietly to himself until he faded off into a comfortable unconsciousness. And in the morning, he woke with half a candle still to be burned, and the book safely tucked away on the shelf, just where Thorin put it.

OOOOO

In the ensuing weeks, Thorin appeared more and more often. Sometimes he wouldn't say or do anything, just appear in a random chair and remain there for a seemingly random amount of time. Other days he took to telling riddles. Riddles that made no sense to Bilbo at all.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Why is the river deeper than the sky?"

"What is the function of a rubber duck?"

The most frustrating part was that Thorin never answered the riddles. Only spoke them and then smiled at Bilbo and disappeared between the blink of an eye. But there were some days when Thorin would appear and ask Bilbo about little things they'd never talked about when he was alive. Thorin never let Bilbo ask any questions. He only seemed interested in listening to Bilbo. It would be almost domestic, were it not for the fact that Thorin was dead. And this ghost was all Bilbo had left. He considered the possibility that Thorin was a figment of his imagination. But he didn't care if he was or not. Because whether or not he was really there, at least Bilbo wasn't alone anymore.

OOOOO

Bilbo found himself in his bed again, trying to sleep and failing, when Thorin appeared. He had been absent for almost a week now, and Bilbo would never admit it, but he was relieved to see the ghost of the Dwarf King. Thorin sat in the rocking chair near the window and smiled gently at the terribly tired Hobbit. As exhausted as Bilbo's body was, his mind would not permit him a full or restful night of sleep. Thorin started humming a playful tune, but stopped when he noticed how miserable Bilbo looked.

"What is it love?" He asked softly. Bilbo sighed, debating whether he should talk to Thorin about his feeling and his thoughts. Up until now, their talks had only been about little things that didn't matter really. This mattered.

"_I don't like walking around this old and empty house."_ Bilbo sang softly to the tune Thorin had been humming. Thorin looked sad and immediately replied.

"_Then hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear."_ He promised. But Bilbo wasn't done.

"_The floor creaks as I sleep, it's keeping me awake."_ Among other things.

"_It's the house telling you to close your eyes."_ Thorin remarked with a teasing smile.

"_And some days I can't even dress myself!"_ Bilbo cried in anguish.

"_It's killing me to see you this way."_ Thorin pouted. _"Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_ Another cryptic riddle no doubt, Bilbo thought dejectedly. What he didn't know was that Thorin was imagining the ship that would some day bring Bilbo to the Valinor across the sea.

"_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back."_ Bilbo murmured after a pause.

"_Well tell him that I miss our little talks." _

"_Soon this will be over and buried with our past."_ It was another of Bilbo's worries. That Thorin would disappear and leave him again, forever this time.

"_You used to play outside when you were young and full of life and full of love."_ Thorin remarked. What he was trying to tell Bilbo, the Hobbit would never know.

"_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right." _

"_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear."_ Thorin explained as gently as he could. _"Cause thought the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_ He said again, but Bilbo still did not understand it. Finally the Hobbit sighed in defeat.

"_Don't listen to a word I say."_ He suggested. Thorin crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. _"The screams all sound the same."_ His screams, and those that inhabited his every nightmare.

"_Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_ Thorin said it like it was a comforting fact this time.

"_You're gone, gone, gone away. I watched you disappear. All that's left is the ghost of you." _Bilbo choked out. _"Now we're torn, torn, torn apart. There's nothing we can do. Just let me go we'll meet again soon."_ Even as he said it, he hoped Thorin would not listen to that suggestion. _"Now wait, wait, wait for me. Please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep."_ He amended. _"Don't listen to a word I say. The screams all sound the same."_

"_Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." _Thorin repeated, softly and with a warm smile.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo whispered.

"_Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." _

"Thorin please!"

"_Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_ In a blink, Thorin was gone and Bilbo was alone again. That was the last time he would see Thorin in Bag End.

OOOOO

Many years, and laughs, and tears, and adventures later, Bilbo hobbled onto the boat leaving from the Grey Havens. Thorin's words from so long ago echoed in his ears and brought a smile to his face. That sneaky devil. He had a lot to answer for when Bilbo got to the Valinor. Starting with the answers to those confounded riddles. And then they could continue their_ little talks_ for as long as they wanted. He'd missed them so very much.


	5. Stay Home by Self

_Rated K. After Bilbo faints, but before the Dwarves start singing, Fili, Kili, and Bofur try to convince Bilbo to join the quest. But the Hobbit has a perfect reply to every question in order to avoid going. This doesn't really match up well with the song tune, but the lyrics are the same. No pairings in this, just annoying Dwarves and an irritated Hobbit._

OOOOO

Bilbo felt a bit guilty about saying no to the Dwarves, and Gandalf looked like a kicked puppy after his denial, but he refused to back down and accept the offer. Not now that he had made his choice perfectly clear, since he was sure all the Dwarves had heard his conversation with Gandalf. There were three Dwarves in particular that seemed to be hung up on it, because they were following the Hobbit around as he prepared sleeping arrangements for his uninvited guests. Fili, Kili, and Bofur all seemed like good Dwarves, but they were not going to give up without a fight. They were determined to make Bilbo change his mind about going on the quest.

"You were so harsh when you turned Gandalf down." Kili whined. Bilbo knew exactly what they were doing. But, luckily, he was a quick thinker. He was sure he could come up with the perfect answer to each and every one of their attempts.

"_I believe in self assertion."_ He said simply.

"But what if you're fated to go on the journey! And you're spurning destiny!" Fili proposed, the other two nodding in agreement.

"_Destiny is like diversion."_ Bilbo rationalized, all three of the Dwarves frowning.

"Gandalf said you loved to go on adventures when you were little! He said you were out from sunup to sundown looking for some kind of quest to go on!" Bofur reminded Bilbo.

"_Now it seems I've got my head on straight."_ Bilbo snorted, passing a few blankets to each of his stalkers.

"But think about what people would say about you! How they would talk about someone who went on an adventure!" Kili argued, apparently ignorant about the ways of Hobbits. This earned him another snort from Bilbo Baggins.

"That _I'm a freak without provision."_ Kili flushed and looked to his brother for the next try.

"There will be tons of danger and fighting and glory!" Neither of the boys seemed to know what Hobbits were like from the way they were trying to convince Bilbo.

"_Seems I've made the right decision."_ Bilbo huffed, going around the valiantly trying trio. Bofur tried again, hopefully with better success than the two blockheads.

"If you start the quest you can always turn back if it becomes too much." He told Bilbo, but they both knew that was a lie.

"Had I signed that paper, if I _tried to turn back now it might be too late_." If he tried to turn back before they left the Shire he would be dragged back by Thorin to complete his contract.

"Well what will you do if you stay here? Won't you get bored?" Fili rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine living in such a routine, sheltered place as the Shire.

"_I'm off in the morning and back again. Same old days, same situation_. Routine is very healthy." He explained somewhat impatiently.

"And you're happy living like this?" Kili asked, disgusted by the thought of such a sedate life.

"_My happiness is back as if to say, I want to stay home today."_

"Really?" Bofur frowned incredulously.

"Yes. And _if anyone comes to play, they're gonna get thrown out._ I won't be hosting another party of Dwarves for quite some time." He said firmly.

"That's so boring though!"

"_I want to stay home today. Don't want to company. No way."_ Bilbo persisted, getting grunts and mutters from the three of them. "Are you done with this ridiculousness now?" Bilbo asked, but instantly the three Dwarves perked up, thinking of new ways to try and convince Bilbo.

"So you don't even want to drink from the cup of life before you settle in this boring life forever?" Bofur asked, trying to sound tempting.

"_The simple life's my cup of tea."_ Bilbo smiles sweetly, though he was getting a bit fed up with all this.

"You don't want people around? At least you wouldn't be lonely on the quest!" Kili pointed out. All of them had noticed the lack of people in Bag End, but he was the first one to say anything about it.

"_I don't need nobody but me."_ Bilbo said, a bit dejectedly. Because in truth he was a bit lonely. But he could take care of himself, as he had been since his parents passed. _"What I wouldn't give just to be left alone."_ He muttered under his breath, but the boys weren't finished.

"Think of the riches waiting at the end of the quest!" Fili said excitedly.

"_I want to be a millionaire someday."_ Bilbo admitted with a smile. The three gathered in closer around him, hopefully. Had they really found his weak spot? _"And know what it feels like to give it away._ I wouldn't keep any of that treasure for myself." The three groaned as yet again Bilbo avoided their proposition.

"You are so very odd Bilbo Baggins." Bofur grumbled.

"Yes well, _watch me march to the beat of my own drum._" He grinned, skirting around Fili and Kili to enter the kitchen. He needed a nice cup of tea to settle the nerves these three were rubbing.

"Seriously? You just want your days to be_ over and over and over again? Same old days, same situation?_" Kili again sounded desperately disgusted.

"Yes. _My happiness is back as if to say, I want to stay home today. I don't want to go out. If anyone comes my way, they will be thrown out. I want to stay home today, I don't want company. No way._ Is that clear?" They had only one more thing they could try.

"Think of the beautiful weather!" It wasn't the best line of persuasion considering winter would be upon them before the end of the journey. But it was all they had left.

"_It will rain, rain everyday! Why can't everyone just stay away?_" He demanded when the three got far too far into his personal space. "_Come another day._" He suggested, turning back to his tea. Fili, Kili, and Bofur exchanged sad glances. They recognized that they had been defeated, several times over. Bilbo would not be convinced to join the quest, no matter what. They all sulked away, throwing puppy eyed glances over their shoulders until they disappeared from the kitchen. In his head Bilbo chanted the firm answer a few times.

_'I wanna stay home today, don't wanna go out. If anyone comes my way, gonna get thrown out. I wanna stay home today, don't want no company. No way.' _

In the distance he heard the Dwarves singing their hauntingly beautiful song that pulled on his heartstrings in ways it shouldn't. He closed his eyes firmly and repeated his answer in his head once again.

_'I wanna stay home today, don't wanna go out. If anyone comes my way, gonna get thrown out. I wanna stay home today, don't want no company. No way.' _

He stumbled to his room an laid his head on his pillow, the song of the Dwarves still swimming about in his mind. He couldn't go on the quest, he just couldn't. Even if he would give anything to erase the sadness from their tones and the longing from their eyes. They wanted their home back, and that wasn't a bad thing to long for. Was it really fair of Bilbo to want to stay home when the Dwarves had no home of their own?

Enough thinking! Bilbo relaxed his body and soon enough fell into a deep sleep. However, by the time mid morning shone on his lovely home, the home he wished to stay within, Bilbo Baggins was packed and gone, chasing after the homeless Dwarves. At first he didn't know why he was chasing after them, having signed the contract. But the longer he was with them, the more he knew for sure. It was because everyone deserved the choice to _Stay Home_. And he would help them regain such a choice, if he could. He swore it.


	6. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift

_AN: This is a modern high school AU, because why not? Thorin/Bilbo/Smaug. Oh yes. It's happening. However, this fic doesn't actually have any songs in it. It's based off the music video for You Belong With Me, but there's no lyrics or anything. Rated T._

OOOOO

Bilbo had known Thorin for almost all his life. They were next door neighbors and they even had a system of talking to each other using paper and markers. They would be the perfect couple, if only they were together. Unfortunately, when they were freshmen in high school, Bilbo started dating the school's bad boy, Smaug Drake. And while Smaug didn't make Bilbo necessarily happy or even spend a lot of time with his boyfriend, he was very possessive.

Thorin hated Smaug. He hated the way Bilbo would cry after they fought. He hated the way Bilbo became more of a possession for Smaug than a boyfriend. Most of all he hated it when Smaug yelled at Bilbo for hanging out with Thorin. Like he was doing now. Bilbo had been on the phone with his boyfriend of two years for half an hour now. And Thorin could hear both sides of the argument from how loud Smaug was shouting.

"You can't yell at me for hanging out with my friends when you can't stand to spend any time with me!" Bilbo angrily berated his boyfriend.

"I don't care if you hang out with your friends, but you know I hate Oakenshield! Go home now!" He demanded.

"No! I'm not going to go home! I'm going to spend time with my friend!" Bilbo yelled indignantly.

"Bilbo listen, Oakenshield is not your friend. He's an obsessive douche bag with terrible music taste." Smaug sneered, and Bilbo glanced at Thorin with a blush. Bilbo thought that Thorin had pretty good taste in music. They were currently listening to one of Thorin's favorite bands, Arkenstone. He imagined that Smaug was only bringing that up because he could hear the music in the background.

"Smaug you're being an ass! I'll call you when I get home!" Bilbo hissed and hung up. He heaved a heavy sigh before collapsing on the bed next to Thorin. His friend sighed as well and flopped back to lay next to the smaller, golden haired teen. "Why is he like this?" Bilbo huffed.

"It's just the way he is." Thorin shrugged.

"He didn't use to be like this. He used to be so sweet and loving. It seems like the longer we're together, the worse he gets." They were both silent for a few minutes. Thorin was dying to tell Bilbo to just leave Smaug, but he had tried to tell Bilbo that before. It hadn't ended well. Bilbo may seem like a perfectly mannered and shy teenager, but when he got angry it was like watching World War III break out.

"Bilbo?" Thorin rolled onto his side to look at the love of his life. He doubted he would ever be able to tell Bilbo how he felt. Even if Bilbo and Smaug broke up, there were others who liked Bilbo. It would be alright if Bilbo dated Bofur, at least he would be nice to the sweet curly haired teen. But Thranduil and Gollum would be worse than Smaug! Especially Gollum. The kid was creepy, and more like a stalker than anything. But, if he ever had the chance, he would tell Bilbo exactly how he made his heart beat faster than anyone else. He would tell the smaller teen that he'd loved him since Bilbo pushed down Azog on the playground in kindergarten so the big bully wouldn't hit Thorin. He would kiss Bilbo until they were both gasping for air.

"Yes Thorin?" Bilbo asked with a small smile. Thorin blinked, his heart throbbing in his chest. He should just tell Bilbo. He should. But for some reason, he just couldn't.

"Are you going to be at the football game Friday?" It was a lame question, and it was pathetic of him to chicken out again, but Bilbo wouldn't even consider being his boyfriend. Especially not when he was with Smaug.

"You know I will be!" Bilbo laughed at the silly question. He was a member of the marching band, and they went to every football game. Bilbo loved going to the games, not just because he was in band, but because he got to see Thorin play. Thorin was the star quarterback, which was a big thing since he was only a Junior. He was wonderful at the game. Smaug also went to every football game, being in the sports med class he kind of had to. But he wasn't as excited about it.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I was just making sure." Thorin smiled a half smile and watched Bilbo get up to change the song to a more lively one. Someday he would tell Bilbo about his feelings. Even if it was the last thing he did.

OOOOO

Thorin glanced up from his math homework and caught sight of Bilbo through his window. He was on his phone again, yelling. Probably at Smaug. Again. It really broke Thorin's heart that Smaug made Bilbo so miserable. He reached over the side of his bed as Bilbo finally hung up the phone. He pulled a big notebook from under his bed and the thick marker that he always kept near it. He quickly wrote out 'you okay' on the paper and held it up so Bilbo could see. The golden haired teen smiled and pulled out his own notepad.

'Tired of drama' he wrote out and held it up to Thorin.

'Sorry :(' Thorin replied with a frown. Bilbo shrugged and put his pad to the side, getting up to change his clothes. He closed the curtain to his window just before Thorin held up a note that simply said, 'I love you'. Thorin sighed and ripped out the paper, putting it to the side in case he ever got up his courage again. It was stupid of him, and Bilbo would probably close his curtain and never open it again, but he wasn't exactly smart. He had let Bilbo slip away after all.

Thorin cranked up his music and returned to his math. At some point in time he ended up singing, loud and off key, to the music, preforming an air guitar solo that would make the legendary Rock God Mahal jealous. He didn't see Bilbo peeking at him from around his curtains, smiling warmly at his best friends antics. Bilbo had always found Thorin attractive, and funny, and wonderful in every way. But freshman year when Smaug asked him out, he said yes. Because Thorin never appeared to want a relationship with him. He wished Thorin felt how he felt. If he did, then Bilbo would dump Smaug in a second. It broke his heart a little that the only boy he really wanted would only be his friend.

Bilbo watched Thorin collapse back onto his bed at the end of the solo and chuckled before letting the curtain fall closed. Thorin Durin was the most amazing person in Middle Earth High School. If only he knew how Bilbo felt about him.

OOOOO

Bilbo was reading on a bench, waiting for Smaug to pick him up to go to the library, when Thorin sat down next to him.

"Hey you." Thorin smiled, reaching out and tucking a bit of Bilbo's curls behind his ear. It almost immediately came loose again, and they both laughed. "Bit windy today isn't it?" He smiled, and it made Bilbo's heart flutter.

"Just like Winnie the Pooh and the Bluster Day." Bilbo joked. When they were kids, the two would spend hours sitting as close as possible watching_ Winnie the Pooh_ and_ Magic School Bus_ and _Rugrats_. Sometimes Thorin wished they could go back to that time when it was simple and Bilbo spent all his time with his next door neighbor. Before Smaug.

"Going to the library?" Smaug asked, gesturing to the books in Bilbo's lap.

"Yeah, they're due next week but better safe than sorry." Bilbo grinned. "Smaug is supposed to be picking me up." The grin dropped, and Thorin's heard with it.

"Is he late again?" Thorin guessed. Bilbo nodded with a sad little smile.

"Yeah, but he'll be here soon. I hope. The library closes in an hour." Bilbo admitted, checking his wristwatch.

"I could take you if you want." Thorin suggested hopefully. Bilbo smiled warmly and was opening his mouth to accept when the sound of a car approaching distracted him. Smaug had a very fancy red convertible that his father had given him for his sixteenth birthday. Everybody loved it at their school everybody except Bilbo. It was too loud, and he had almost lost one of his books when they were driving once. But Smaug refused to put the hood up when he was driving. He said with the hood it was just any old car, and without the hood it became the dragon of cars. Intense and hot and dangerous.

"Maybe next time?" Bilbo asked Thorin, who nodded with a sad smile. Smaug glared at Thorin as Bilbo got in the car. The tall, black haired teen very deliberately wound his fingers into Bilbo's hair, bringing him close and kissing him fiercely. Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't fight the kiss. Smaug released his shirt and gave him a little shove back into his seat. He sent another sneer at Thorin before driving away. Thorin glared right back until the car disappeared into the distance. He really, really hated that golden eyed bastard.

OOOOO

The football game was quite possibly one of the worst nights of Bilbo's life. They had won the game, thanks to Thorin's skill and Dwalin's throwing arm, but it was what happened after the game that really ruined the entire day for Bilbo. The game was over and people were clearing out, and Bilbo was going to go to the field to congratulate Thorin and maybe talk to his boyfriend as well. He never got to Thorin. His eyes landed on Smaug, who was standing by a rather buff football player that both Bilbo and Thorin hated. Azog. Smaug was grinning and standing far too close to Azog to not be flirting, and Bilbo felt like his world was crumbling.

"Smaug?" He asked, his voice small. The golden eyed teen turned to look down at his now ex-boyfriend and he smirked.

"Come now Bilbo, we knew this day would come. I've just found someone better. It was a good run though." Smaug patted Bilbo's cheek before taking Azog's hand and walking off with the football player. Thorin watched the whole thing from a few yard lines away, his heart breaking for Bilbo. On one hand he was glad that Smaug was finally gone. But the pain on Bilbo's angelic face made him want to run after Smaug and beat the teen to a pulp. Instead he just walked up to Bilbo and brought him into a hug.

"Shh. It's okay." Thorin cooed as Bilbo started to cry. He tried to hide the tears, but he'd been with Smaug for almost three years! Of course he was going to cry a little bit. Thorin understood and he held Bilbo until the golden haired teen eventually wiped his cheeks and sniffled and made some excuse about taking his instrument to the band room and changing. Thorin watched him go, wishing he could do something. But he knew that the best thing he could do was what he always did. Be the best friend Bilbo could ask for.

OOOOO

It was the night of Homecoming, and Thorin didn't want to go. Unfortunately he was nominated for Homecoming Prince (the Junior Homecoming King) and his friends would never forgive him if he didn't go. Especially since he it was rumored he was definitely going to win, after the football game on Friday. Everybody loved a football player who could win against all odds. But he didn't think Bilbo was going to go, and why should he even go if Bilbo wasn't going to? He would much rather be where ever Bilbo was going to be.

He glanced up from tying his dress shoes and caught Bilbo's eye across the way. He picked up his notepad, and saw Bilbo do the same. It certainly didn't look like Bilbo was planning on going. He was wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a T-shirt with the periodic table on it. But he still had to ask.

'You going tonight?' he wrote, hopeful.

'No, studying' Bilbo replied with a shrug. Thorin knew that Bilbo didn't want to go because Smaug would be there, but he didn't say that.

'Wish you were' he tried to give him a decent smile, but both of them knew how sad it was. Bilbo kind of smiled back before Thorin got up and grabbed his suit jacket. He had a dance to go to. He could only hope it would end quickly.

Across the way, Bilbo watched him go before trying to concentrate back on his notes. In truth, he already knew all of this by heart. He would probably ace the test on Monday with no problem. And he did feel bad about lying to Thorin. But he didn't think he could handle going to the dance all alone. Everybody knew about how Smaug dumped him for Azog. He would get all kinds of sympathetic looks and humiliating snickers if he went all by himself. He supposed he could have gone with his friends, he had thirteen of them after all. But almost all of them were going in pairs. Only Thorin was going by himself.

Thorin. Bilbo wished he could have asked Thorin to the dance. But Thorin would probably only accept him out of charity. His eyes strayed to a stack of paper on his desk, and he moved them to the side so he could find a very special piece of paper. He had written the large lettered 'I love you' a long time ago with the intention to show it to Thorin through the windows. But he could never get the courage to do it, especially since he had the guilt of being in a relationship weighing him down. Could he do it now? Could he go to the dance and show Thorin how he really felt? Could he bear the inevitable rejection that Thorin would give him?

He blew out a sigh and folded the paper. Yes. He could. And even if Thorin rejected him, he could say that he tried. He had been waiting his whole life to tell Thorin his feelings. He would do it tonight. He quickly put on the suit that he had rented to go to the dance with Smaug. And then he put the folded paper in his pocked and stood in front of the mirror for a moment. He could do this. He could do this. He would do this.

OOOOO

Thorin's smile was empty as he laughed and joked with his friends at the dance. He was glad to see them all, and the dance was very nice. But it just wasn't the same without Bilbo. He was constantly looking around, hoping that just maybe Bilbo changed his mind and showed up. He was very surprised when he looked towards the door and there Bilbo stood, looking awkward and small. The golden haired teen was looking for someone, and when he saw Thorin, he smiled, beginning to walk towards him. Thorin completely abandoned the conversation he was having with Dwalin and headed towards Bilbo.

Someone caught Bilbo's arm and he jumped, looking up to see sparkling golden eyes looming over him. Smaug grinned and pulled Bilbo closer to him.

"You look wonderful Bilbo. I don't know what I was thinking, giving you up. But it's okay. You're here now." Smaug cooed, and out of the corner of his eye, Bilbo saw Thorin pause uncertainly. He shrugged out of Smaug's hands and frowned at him.

"Actually Smaug, I'm not here for you." He stated and continued walking towards Thorin. Thorin couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked look on the taller boys face as Bilbo walked away from him. But then all he could think of was Bilbo, who stopped a foot away from football player and smiled shyly.

Neither seemed to know what to say, and then Bilbo reached into his pocket and pulled out a square of paper. As he unfolded it, Thorin felt his heart jump to his throat. The words 'I love you' had never looked so beautiful to him as they did on that paper in Bilbo's hands. And he had never been happier that he carried his own 'I love you' paper with him where ever he went. He felt around his pocket until he felt the paper, and then pulled it out with haste. The smile that lit Bilbo's face when he saw the paper in Thorin's hands was more radiant than the sun. He closed the space between himself and his love and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck.

"I love you Bilbo." Thorin whispered in his ear. Bilbo felt his heart taking wing with the words and he tipped his head back expectantly. Thorin grinned at the invitation and touched his lips to Bilbo's. "You belong with me." Thorin informed him. Bilbo laughed and nodded.

"And you belong with me." Their lips met again in another kiss and everything in their lives just seemed to fall into place.

"It's about time." Dwalin murmured to his brother, who snickered. It was the best Homecoming ever.


	7. Funny Girl by Idina Menzel

AN: I listen to the Idina Menzel version of this song, but for the record, the original is Barbra Streisand in the musical Funny Girl. This fic is K+ and the pairing is Bilbo/Thorin with one sided Bofur/Bilbo and Bofur/Nori.

OOOOO

Bofur was usually a very bright, cheerful Dwarf. He was always optimistic, if sometimes a little off putting with his blunt words, but people liked him anyways. He had never had to be jealous of someone before, except maybe the Dwarves who actually had homes. But this...this was much different than that. This was jealousy, this was painful, burning jealousy with a side of righteous indignation.

It was all so unfair. Watching Bilbo giggle and sputter for air as Thorin tickled him across the camp fire was like torture. Watching the two of them cuddle at night for warmth was like being dunked in a tank of ice water. Seeing them kiss when they thought they were alone was like being run through with a battle ax. Especially since it had been Bofur who first accepted Bilbo! Once they were out of the Shire and on the road, it was Bofur who laughed with Bilbo and whittled him little figures and rode next to him. So why did Thorin get him?

If he had just told Bilbo about his feelings a little sooner. He could have beat Thorin to the punch. He could be the one fondly weaving his hands through short curls. He could be the one whispering sweet nothings in the Hobbit's tapered ear. But he had been a coward and he had waited too long. He had let the love of his life fall into another Dwarf's arms. And it was was tearing him up inside every day.

The other Dwarves were beginning to notice. Bofur didn't laugh as often. He didn't whittle after dinner any more. He didn't join in on whatever song was being sung. And he had taken to glaring at their leader when the bigger Dwarf had his back turned. But no one wanted to be the one to ask, especially not his brother or cousin. They had never seen him like this, and whatever it was that was causing these changes couldn't be good. They could only hope that whatever was the matter would be resolved sooner rather than later.

It's was especially hard for Bofur because he and Bilbo were still good friends. Bilbo still walked by him during the day and sat close to him during dinner or when Thorin was on watch. Bilbo still expected Bofur to be his friend, because he didn't know Bofur felt more for him than mere friendship. It was torment to be so close to Bilbo, but to never be able to _be with _him. And if Bofur could ever bring himself to hate Bilbo, it would be because of that. But as it was, he couldn't hate Bilbo. Never.

"Bofur, are you okay?" Speak of the Hobbit... Bofur looked up from his empty bowl of soup and to the concerned Halfling sitting to his side. He tried to smile, but he thought it might look more like a grimace.

"I'm fine lad. My stomach just feels unsettled." He lied. His heart warmed at the crease of worry on Bilbo's brow. Bilbo did care about him. Just not the way he wanted him to.

"Can I get you something?" Bilbo asked nervously. It was obvious he wanted to help, but Bofur knew the only thing Bilbo could do to help him would be to leave Thorin and be with him. And he couldn't ask Bilbo to do that. Not when he looked so happy with the Prince.

"Hmm...a new stomach would be grand." Bofur joked instead, delighting in the sweet bell like laugh that came from Bilbo's sweet lips.

"Bofur you're such a funny boy! I'm so glad you're my friend." He grinned brightly, squeezing the Dwarf's hand. It was too much. He just had to tell Bilbo how he felt. Bofur opened his mouth to proclaim his love, but a firm hand gripped his shoulder. He knew instantly who it was.

"Thank you for entertaining my beautiful Hobbit. But I believe I can take it from here." Thorin told him warmly, settling on the other side of Bilbo. They shared a quick, loving kiss before Bilbo started chattering away about gardens, Thorin listening dutifully. It may not be an interesting subject for the Dwarf, but he would listen to Bilbo no matter what. And Bilbo did the same for him when he spoke of weapons and gold and beards. It was a heartbreaking scene for Bilbo to see, because they just looked so perfect together. Bilbo and Thorin. His stomach twisted violently and he rushed away into the woods before he could throw up in front of Bilbo.

He didn't end up throwing up, but he did spend quite a while leaning against a random tree breathing heavily and sobbing quietly._ It just wasn't fair! _He had welcomed Bilbo with open arms, tried to get close to the Hobbit and show his love. And now all he was to Bilbo was a funny boy who was a good friend. He didn't think his heart had ever hurt so fiercely. An old song came to his mind, about a situation very similar to his own. He glanced around to make sure no one was nearby and cleared his throat. Maybe singing would help him calm down.

"_Funny."_ He started, his voice shaking slightly. _"Did you hear that? Funny. Yeah, the guy said 'honey, you're a funny boy'." _His voice got stronger, and his eyes clenched shut as he took in a deep breath to continue.

"_That's me, I just keep them in stitches. Doubled in half. And though I may be all wrong for the guy, I'm good for a laugh."_ His heart ached at the truthfulness of the words.

"_I guess it's not funny. Life is far from sunny. When the laugh is over, and the joke's on you!"_ He admitted to the trees surrounding him.

"_A boy oughta have a sense of humor. That's one thing you really need for sure, when you're a funny boy."_ A fat tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to smile. It felt so fake, and he couldn't even _try_ to make it look more real.

"_The fella said 'a funny boy'."_ Bofur sighed heavily, his heart heavy in his chest. _"Funny. How it ain't so funny...funny boy._" He sang the last few words through his fake smile and then sighed, sinking down to the ground.

"Is that what this has been about?" He startled and looked up to see Nori a few feet away. He quickly wiped tears away from his cheeks, glaring at the thief. It was really amazing how quiet Nori was, and how easy it was for him to sneak up on members of the company. But Bofur kind of hated that skill of his at the moment.

"What do you mean?" he snapped.

"I mean, all the moping and the glaring and the pathetic crying in the woods. You're seriously crying over a Hobbit?" Nori scoffed, sitting down in front of tree as well.

"Did you need something, or are you just here to make me feel worse?" He frowned at the other Dwarf, who just shrugged.

"I guess I just don't understand is all. If you like him so much, why don't you tell him? Maybe he likes you back. Maybe he'll even choose you." Nori stated, but he sounded disinterested, looking at his nails idly as he talked.

"I doubt it. They're too happy together." Bofur sighed. "And anyways, it's none of your business why I haven't told him. Why did you even follow me out here?" He demanded defensively. Nori glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and frowned.

"You really are oblivious." He murmured before standing.

"Wait! Answer me!" Bofur hopped up, following after the ginger Dwarf. "Why do you care?" He asked, grabbing Nori by his arm to stop his walking. The thief rounded on him so fast he didn't have a chance to react. And suddenly Nori was kissing him. Fiercely and passionately. The star haired Dwarf backed Bofur into a tree, exploring the hatted Dwarf's mouth, ignoring the noises of shock that Bofur murmured every now and then. When Nori broke the kiss, Bofur's eyes were slightly glazed, and his breathing was far too ragged.

"I guess you could say I'm a funny boy too." Nori whispered right into his ear before turning and disappearing back in the direction of the camp. Bofur stood dazed against the tree for a few moments before he brought his fingers to his still tingling lips. A lazy smile crept across his face and for the first time in weeks, it was a real smile.

"Funny." He chuckled before following in Nori's path back to camp.

OOOOO

_I actually like this one a lot. I was even thinking about making it into an actual story. Would anyone read that?_


	8. Dark Days by Punch Brothers

_AN: Hello! Before we proceed I just have to give a big fat **WARNING** for Smut and Feels. Yes, this is an **M** one. Anyways, this was a request from xXJuuLXx. The song Kili sings is Dark Days by Punch Brothers from the Hunger Games album. It is a Fili/Kili fic. Also, this thing is the longest of these oneshots yet. Yay! _

OOOOO

Kili was sitting precariously on the edge of the Carrock, kicking his feet through the open air as if taunting gravity. But in truth, taunting and teasing and laughing were the furthest things from his mind at the moment. It was the middle of the night and the company was all asleep at the base of the monumental rock the Eagles had left them on that morning. It only took half an hour to hike up and down, for Kili anyways but he wasn't injured. And when Kili discovered that he couldn't sleep to save his life, he had walked back up the rock and sat himself right on the edge. And he had been perched there for the last hour, staring off at Erebor in the distance.

It would be peaceful, except his mind was buzzing fiercely with thoughts that refused to go away. Normally he would just laugh it off and ignore such thoughts, but these were different. They all involved his brother, and they were persistent. Kili had known he loved Fili for years now. And it was more than simply the love a brother felt for his sibling. It was a deep, unadulterated, unfaltering love that got worse every day. And now it wasn't even letting him sleep! He groaned and flopped back to lay on the uncomfortable ground.

Fili was perfect, in every way. He was beautiful and he was smart and he was a skilled warrior. He would be a great king someday. A great king with a beautiful queen who wouldn't be Kili, and that was what killed him more than anything else. He dreaded the day they took Erebor back, only because Fili would then start courting and participating in court and falling apart from his brother. Kili knew it would happen, and he feared it more than he feared the Dragon. He needed Fili, even if his brother didn't need him. But how could he ever explain any of that to Fili? How could he ever tell his perfect, lovely, wonderful brother that he was madly, irrationally, stupidly in love with him?

He sighed heavily and started humming. It was a sad old tune that he had heard from a Ranger once. He had been banished from his family and joined the Rangers as a last resort. He sang the song often, and it had never left Kili. He felt his heart pull as he remembered that poor Ranger and his song. His humming gradually evolved into words and he took in a deep breath before starting to sing.

"_Mother, listen to my heart. Mother, listen to my heart._

_Just as one beat ends, another starts. You can hear no matter where you are._

_Brother, hide our love away. From the evil we both know. _

_It can see you through these dark days, though they seem to darken as I go._

_Our love will see us through these dark, dark days Brother._

_'Til it lights the way back home. Brother, hide our love away._

_It can turn the whole world upside down, shake it 'til the sky falls to the ground._

_We don't have to reap the fear they sow, friends, as long as we hide our love away._

_In the good they'll never know. _

_It can see us through these dark days, though they seem to darken as we go._

_Our love will us through these dark, dark days brother._

_'Till it lights the way back home. Brother, hide our love away._

_Mother, listen to my heart._

_Just as one beat ends, another starts. You can hear no matter where you are."_

Kili sighed and wiped at his tearing eyes. It was ridiculous. It wasn't as if Fili loved him back. He shouldn't be singing such a song, _especially_ since Fili didn't love him back. But it made his heart swell and made every muscle in his body wish to take Fili in his arms and kiss him. He wanted so badly for his brother to love him the same way he loved Fili. But he knew it was better that he just hid his feelings and pretended.

Soft footsteps alerted him to the presence of another atop the Carrock, and he arched his back and bend his head back so he could see. He was more than surprised to perceive an upside down image of the impossibly perfect Dwarf he was thinking so fervently about. He sat up and then practically jumped to his feet so he could see Fili face to face. Had Fili heard the song? Had he put the dots together? Was he angry with Kili? The brunette Dwarf could not decipher the look on his brother's face, which was nearly impossible in and of itself. He could always understand his brother, every part of him. Now he couldn't.

"Hello Kili." Fili said, but his voice lacked its usual bravado.

"Fili. Did you...how long have you been-"

"Has to have been an hour by now." Fili cut him off, and Kili felt his cheeks light on fire from his blush. Oh Mahal, he had heard then. "Why didn't you tell me Kili?" The golden haired Dwarf asked with determined steel in his voice.

"T-Tell you what?" Maybe if Kili just denied it, Fili would believe him. Yeah, right.

"That you love me." Fili stated bluntly, and this time Kili was sure his face had turned the purest shade of white. "How long have you felt this?" Fili demanded. Kili couldn't find his voice for quite a long time, during which his mouth opened and closed dumbly several times.

"Y-Years." He finally choked out. Fili looked angry for the briefest of moments before he sighed and walked towards his brother. This was it. Fili was going to hit him, or push him off the Carrock, or maybe he would even renounce Kili as his brother. Nothing could have prepared him for the strong, warm arms that wrapped firmly around him and brought him into a crushing hug. Kili stood dumbly for a minute before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Fili as well. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he wasn't going to waste this most glorious hug.

"You're such an idiot Kee. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Fili huffed after a few moment, pulling away just enough that he could look at his brother. Kili blushed and ducked his head, but Fili tilted it back up.

"B-Because I knew you wouldn't love me like I love you and I couldn't loose the part of you that I had." He murmured, his blush darkening. Fili tsked and his hand moved around to the back of his brother's neck.

"You are much like our uncle Kili." He told the brown haired Dwarf. Kili's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "You are oblivious and you assume you know how others feel. I love you Kili. I love you the same way you love me. I have been hoping that you would feel the same way for years as well, but you never showed any interest in me." Kili was sure his heart had stopped at the confession. It just had to be a dream. Or maybe he had accidentally rolled off the edge of the Carrock and this was heaven. Either way, it just couldn't be real. Fili could sense the disbelief radiating off his little brother, and rather than try to convince Kili with words, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kili's is a tender kiss.

Kili didn't respond at first, but once his mind wrapped fully around the situation, his lips moved against Fili's on their own accord. When his older brother's tongue traced the seam of his lips, he eagerly parted them for Fili. The ensuing battle for dominance was quickly won by the elder Durin, who smirked into the kiss as he ravaged his brother's mouth.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Fili asked, a little worried that he was taking advantage of Kili. His brother was in a vulnerable emotional state, and he had only just told Kili about his returned feelings. He didn't want to rush his little brother into anything. Instead of replying, Kili curled his fingers into Fili's golden locks and pulled him back in for another kiss, more heated than any either had ever experienced. Fili slid out of his coat and broke the kiss only long enough to lay it out in the middle of the plateau and lower his brother on top of it. He straddled Kili's hips and returned to his eager lips.

"Fee!" Kili's whining voice went straight to Fili's member. The golden Dwarf growled and attacked his brother's neck, leaving a series of bright red marks that would be present for days. "Fee please!" Kili begged, clutching his hands into Fili's brilliant hair.

"Patience Kili." Fili taunted as he slowly unlaced the ties on Kili's shirt, making a show out of it.

"I can't wait anymore! I've been waiting so long!" He did have a point, but Fili intended to enjoy this. He grinned evilly and undid his brother's belt. Kili sighed in relief until the belt was wrapped around his wrists and snagged on a sharp rock that left Kili's arms raised above his head and useless. He pouted at his brother, who only smirked.

"Relax little brother." He cooed, slowly easing Kili's trousers off his hips and down his wonderfully toned legs. Kili was not the only one who admired his brother's body. Fili had spent many a night dreaming of Kili's lithe, fit body and how it would feel against his. Without clothes to hinder their contact.

"Fili you're not playing fair!" Kili said with a frown.

"All is fair in love and war little brother." He seemed to enjoy calling Kili 'little brother'. Kili was enjoying it too. Every word, touch, every breath sent a hot jolt to his hard member. The kissing and biting and touching had been enough to get him up, and apparently it had for Fili too, if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by. "Now hush. I've been waiting for this too." Fili ordered, kissing Kili lightly before returning to his clothes. He pushed Kili's shirt up and over his head so it was bunched up by his wrists. The gorgeous chest that was exposed nearly made Fili salivate. Kili was impossibly beautiful, revealed to him like this. He couldn't resist laying sweet kisses all over his brother's chest, spending a few minutes to suck on sensitive nipples as he went. Kili was a moaning mess beneath him in minutes.

"Pleeeeease Fili!" He panted, desperately trying to wriggle his hands out of their temporary binds. His brother was still wearing all of his clothes (sans coat) and it just wasn't fair! Fili sighed dramatically and assented, slowly sliding out of his numerous layers. He was teasing Kili, and it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, that twisted look of lust and passion on his brother's face. When he pushed away his last layer, leaving the both of them naked, he spread his brother's legs and simply lingered there, eyes never leaving Kili's face. "Fili..." Kili whined, desperately. Fili smiled and brushed dark brown hair out of his brother's face.

"Tell me how much you love me Kili." He requested. As Kili started to ramble, Fili sucked on his fingers until they were nice and wet. He teased his brother's entrance, enjoying the little stutters and yelps that would interrupt the constant string of reasons.

"I love the way you smile. I love the way you care about the company. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you clean your weapons..." It just kept going. Every small little reason why Kili loved his brother just poured out of him uncontrollably and Fili felt his chest warm. There was no doubt in his mind that Kili meant every word. "I love the way you love me." Kili whispered at long last, and Fili felt his breath be sucked from his throat. But he recovered and gave his brother his most wicked smile.

"Let me give you another reason." He purred before pushing one slick finger through Kili's ring of muscles. Kili arched his back and moaned, long and loud as the digit entered him. Fili was glad they were all the way on top of the Carrock. Even if the company heard them, they wouldn't get to them for at least thirty minutes. He pushed his finger in and out of his brother until Kili was loose enough to add another finger. He did not want to hurt his brother, not even a little bit. He would spend hours preparing Kili if it meant his brother would feel no pain.

Kili gasped and moaned and writhed as Fili prepared him, loving every minute. When Fili added another finger, he thought he would loose his mind, right then and there. He begged continuously for Fili to just take him already, but his brother steadfastly ignored his pleading and continued his stretching.

"Fee! If you don't...hurry up...and take me...I'm going to tell everybody...that you used to have a crush...on Dwalin." Fili's head snapped up, taking in the sly smirk on his brother's otherwise debauched face.

"You're asking for it brother." Fili warned.

"I'm begging for it, brother." Kili corrected, thrusting his hips down against Kili's still fingers. And that broke the rest of Fili's patience. He pulled his fingers free and spit generously in his palm to rub over his member. Kili watched with lusting eyes, every now and then letting out a whine. When finally Fili lined his member up with Kili's entrance, the brown haired Dwarf was more than eager to accept him.

"I love you Kili." Fili poured all of his feelings into his tone, and the stuttered gasp it pulled from Kili was worth every moment they had waited.

"I love you Fili." Kili replied, with just as much emotion. They shared a warm smile before Fili thrust into his brother. Kili cried out, but it was far from a pained cry. He had never felt so full, so complete. He pushed his hips down against Fili's when the golden haired Dwarf was fully seated. The moan his actions drew from Fili was positively sinful. Blue eyes locked on brown as Fili started to thrust his hips, every delighted sound from the boy beneath him spurring him faster, deeper, harder.

Apparently randomly, Fili reached up and yanked the belt off Kili's wrists, and the brown haired Dwarf's hands were immediately twined in long golden hair. Kili met Fili thrust for thrust, taking everything his brother was giving him and begging for more. When Fili hit his sweet spot, he screamed to the high heavens in absolute bliss. Fili grinned and made sure to hit that spot with every push into Kili.

"F-Fee! I-I'm close!" Kili cried, tightening his grip in Fili's hair.

"I know Kee. So am I little brother. Come with me. At the same time Kee. Come on." Fili panted, ramming relentlessly into Kili. With a few more thrusts, Kili came, hard and rather loudly. The squeezing of Kili's muscles pushed Fili right over the top and he cried out his release as well, thrusting his hips to ride out the orgasm. And then they both fell still, breathing hard and staring intensely at each other.

Fili leaned down and took Kili's lips in a sweet, loving kiss as he removed his member from his brother's body. Kili seemed to pout at the loss, but he looked too exhausted to properly complain. It made Fili grin. His stubborn little brother. He loved him more than anything.

"Fili?" He looked down at his brother and hummed in reply. "I don't want to hide our love. I'm not ashamed, I want people to know." Kili said resolutely. Fili looked at him in surprise before a grin slowly stretched across his face.

"Kili, I think the whole of Middle Earth just heard us." He joked, and Kili stuck his tongue out. "If you wanna tell people, we can tell people. I don't care what anybody thinks. I love you Kili." He smiled, pulling his brother in close. Kili readily curled up against Fili, feeling more happy than he could ever remember feeling.

"I love you too Fee." He murmured sleepily. Fili laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Go to sleep little brother. Mahal knows you need it." Kili just grunted in reply, and soon enough little snores were filling the silence. Fili sighed contently and closed his eyes. It appeared like the _dark days_ were over. Their love had definitely led them through.

OOOOO

_AN: If anyone else has requests, my review box, and PM box, are wide open. I can do just about anything, though I would prefer the following pairings: Thorin/Bilbo, Bofur/Nori, Dwalin/Ori, Fili/Kili, Bilbo/Smaug, Bilbo/Thranduil, etc. As you can probably tell, I like me some Bilbo pairings. If you would please included a song you would like for the pairing, the rating you would like it to be, and if you have any ideas about the subject of the fic, that would be great, but I can work without them too. It just might not turn out the way you expected, so I'd like to know what you have in mind before hand. So, that's it. Have a nice day!_


	9. Exile by Enya

_AN: Hello once more! This fic was requested by TimeTraveler2233.0 and I hope I live up to their expectations. The song is Exile by Enya (one of my favorite songs, btw. Like I have it on my phone, iPod, and computer just in case). It's a Thranduil/Legolas pairing, which I haven't considered before so it may be a little awkward, but I did my best. And yes, it's rated a big fat whopping **M! WARNING!** Enjoy! _

OOOOO

Legolas stood waiting eagerly, his eyes locked in place on the lazily approaching ship. The river the ship floated on was one of pure moonlight, as was the ship itself. It had started off wooden when it left Middle Earth. But this was the home of the Valar. And there was no end to its warmth and beauty and magic. Legolas had had plenty of time to become acquainted with his beautiful home, but he had never been truly happy there. Until this moment.

The ship he steadfastly watched, the ship he had waited for for so long, was carrying his father back to him. After all these years, all this time spent alone and waiting, he would finally be able to embrace the one he loved most again. Valinor was the most wonderful place on Middle Earth, but it was nothing if he couldn't share it with his father. With a smile he opened his mouth and began to sing, knowing his father would appreciate such a welcome.

"_Cold as the northern winds, in December mornings. Cold is the cry that rings from this far distant shore."_ Legolas could see his father now. Thranduil looked no less radiant than when Legolas had departed so many centuries ago, during the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. If anything, Thranduil looked younger than Legolas remembered. But that could just be the Grace given to them and his longing eyes.

"_Winter has come too late. Too close beside me. How can I chase away all these fears deep inside?"_ Thranduil's voice was clear and sweet and Legolas shivered in longing for the man who he had always given all his love to. No other could compare to Thranduil, not to Legolas.

"_I'll wait, the signs to come. I'll find a way. I will wait, the time to come. I'll find a way home."_ He had waited impossibly long for his father, and where ever Thranduil was, Legolas found his home close at hand.

"_My light shall be the moon, and my path- the ocean. My guide, the morning star. As I sail home to you."_ Legolas felt impossible joy as the boat finally docked and his father stepped out onto land gracefully.

"_I'll wait, the signs to come. I'll find a way. I will wait, the time to come. I'll find a way home."_ Legolas collapsed into the elder Elf's open arms, surrendering his stoicism to only person he loved with all his heart.

"_Who then can warm my soul? Who can quell my passion? Out of these dreams- a boat. I will sail home to you."_ Thranduil whispered lovingly in his son's ear, clutching him close. They stood like that for a long time, neither thinking of releasing the other.

"I have missed you beyond reason _Adar_." Legolas sniffled, his face buried in his father's chest. Thranduil hummed comfortingly. He had missed his son dearly as well. He had never felt so lonely without Legolas, even when his wife died many, many years prior. Perhaps it was because of the love Thranduil felt for Legolas, a love that overshadowed even the love for his wife. It overshadowed every love he had even had, for any person, place, or thing.

"My son. My Legolas." Thranduil murmured, pressing his lips to Legolas' forehead.

"Come with me father. I have eagerly awaited this day. I will not be delayed." Legolas declared suddenly, straightening from his father's hold and twining his fingers between the elder Elf's. Thranduil followed Legolas readily, the beauty of his surrounding lost on him, as his eyes only held to Legolas.

"Where are we going, my son?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"Where no one will bother us, my love." Legolas winked suggestively, and Thranduil smiled knowingly. He doubted there was a place unseen by the Valar in Valinor, but to the divine, no love was too strange. No boundary could not be crossed when it came to such pure, doubtless emotion. If they could see their way to allow two male Dwarf Princes to love each other _(Fili/Kili reference, had to do it)_, they would certainly allow Thranduil and Legolas to love each other.

"So long I have longed for you, my fair son. So long I have ached for your touch." Thranduil purred as Legolas led him quickly through a seemingly endless hall of doors. Suddenly Legolas pushed open a door that appeared quite random to Thranduil, but perfectly normal to Legolas.

"Wait no long, father." Legolas growled before pressing his lips hard against Thranduil's. The force of the kiss was enough to send Thranduil stumbling back a few steps, but he delighted in it. In the smooth feel of Legolas' lips on his again, after so much time had passed. Their passion had not been dimmed due to their separation, but only seemed to grown in intensity because of the long amount of time they had both suffered through.

"Legolas." Thranduil savored his name like the finest wine, stroking his thumb in slow circles over his son's soft cheek. "My Legolas." The younger Elf shuddered, pulling his father to the large, white bed. His father fell easily onto the impossibly soft sheets and Legolas quickly straddled him, attacking his mouth and neck with his lips.

"I've missed you more than anything." Legolas whispered against Thranduil's skin.

"I know Legolas. I have missed you as well. It was so difficult to remain on when I did not have you by my side." Thranduil assured his son, slowly running his fingers through long blond hair.

"I am glad you remained. They still needed you. But now, I need you. And I have you, at long last." The young Elf purred, unbuttoning Thranduil's long silver tunic. Each button was carefully unfastened, long skilled fingers lingering on each bit of revealed skin for a few moments before moving on. Oh the feel of those fingers, after so many years waiting! It was like receiving a cool glass of water after walking for many miles.

"My beautiful son. My love." Thranduil slid his hands down Legolas' chest, stopping at the hem of his tunic before slipping beneath it and pushing his hands back up, taking the white cloth with it up and over his son's head. With Legolas' chest revealed, Thranduil wasted no time. He quickly reversed their positions and bowed his head to suck at his son's skin. He left faint love marks all over Legolas' neck and chest, only stopping when the younger Elf was thoroughly shaking in need and passion.

"Please _Adar_! Please make me yours once more!" Legolas begged breathlessly. Thranduil was powerless against the pleading in his son's voice. He rid them of their trousers with remarkable speed. Thranduil took a moment to take in the sight of his son after so long with only his memory. Legolas was more beautiful than he could remember, then he could imagine. It seemed like he got more lovely every time Thranduil looked at him.

The Elvenking sucked quickly on his fingers and then moved his lips to his son's member. He took Legolas in his mouth in the same moment he pushed his finger past the young Elf's entrance. Legolas' cry of pleasure could surely be heard all the way through Middle Earth. He twined his fingers into Thranduil's hair and writhed in the bliss of the feeling. Love poured from both of them. It was felt in the tender caress of Legolas' insides and in the way Legolas gasped his father's name over and over.

"Are you ready my son?" Thranduil's voice was deep with lust, but warm with adoration, and Legolas nodded enthusiastically. Thranduil lined himself up with Legolas' entrance and with a searing kiss, pushed inside his eager son. The Elvenking was gentle with his thrusts, all too aware that his son had not been taken is quite some time. But soon enough, it was Legolas that was begging him to go faster.

"_Please_ father!" He panted, thrusting his hips down to meet his father's hips. Once again, Thranduil was utterly powerless to object. They moved together perfectly, their synchronization never tarnished by time. It was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together after trying every other peace. There was a sense of relief in knowing that they had each other again, that they would never be parted again. There were so many emotions, so much longing, so much _love_, that they couldn't last long.

Legolas came first, calling out for his father and clenching around him. Thranduil followed with one more thrust, Legolas' name falling over and over from his red lips. And then they simply sat, staring intensely at each other, basking in the after glow of their lovemaking and blissful. They were reunited, they were together. And that was the greatest gift either could ask for. It made every moment they had to wait worth it.

Thranduil flopped down onto the open side of the bed, bringing Legolas as close as possible next to him. The young Elf buried his head in the crook of his father's neck, smiling warmly as he breathed in the scent he had missed for so long. He had never been more happy in his very long life. The last few centuries spent without Thranduil had been torture, but they had led to this moment. This perfect moment that neither ever wanted to leave.

"_I'll wait, the signs to come. I'll find a way. I will wait, the time to come. I'll find a way home."_ Legolas sighed contently. His father smiled and started running his pale hand up and down his son's back.

"_My light shall be the moon, and my path- the ocean. My guide, the morning star. As I sail home to you." _He replied warmly, blissfully enjoying every inch of contact he had with his lover.

"_I'll wait, the signs to come. I'll find a way. I will wait, the time to come. I'll find a way home."_ Legolas repeated, exhaustion slurring his words every so faintly.

"_Who then can warm my soul? Who can quell my passion? Out of these dreams- a boat. I will sail home to you."_ Thranduil was pleased to feel his son's slow, steady breathing as he succumbed to sleep. But Thranduil would not find rest that night. Not when his heart was so overflowing with love and joy at finally being reunited with Legolas. His _exile_ away from his son had been long and agonizing, but it was over. They were finally together. And they would stay together for the rest of eternity.

OOOOO

_AN: I realize some people might not be as cool about stuff as I am, because I can accept pretty much any pairing and I won't judge anyone for their preferences. If you are severely offended by me or my story, then you shouldn't have read it. I gave a warning. If you loved it, or the pairing, then I am glad to have brought you some happiness. What I'm trying to say is don't flame me, because it's not my fault you read this. I didn't force you to. But if you liked it, feel free to leave a review. _


	10. We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings

_AN: Ollo! I'm back with another Fili/Kili fic. Not a request, but I did kind of write it for xXJuuLXx, because in their request I did smut when they prefer lovey dovey stuff. That being said, it's a **T** **fic** because of some kissing and cuddling but nothing bad. The song is We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings. Enjoy!_

OOOOO

Fili knew that Kili was about an inch from breaking down. His younger brother had missed probably the most important shot of his life earlier and had almost gotten them all killed by orcs and wargs. He had hit the warg as Thorin had told him too, but just not in a fatal spot. The resulting chaos of the dying warg's screams and the sound of weapons striking had alerted their position to the orc pack chasing Radagast. And then they were running for their lives.

Kili got in a good couple of kills after that, before they had found the hidden entrance to Rivendell, which Thorin just _loved_. But Fili knew his brother was still upset with himself because of that one miss. Even if no one else was still thinking about it, too busy complaining about the Elves, Kili's whole face was dark. Fili just knew he was tearing himself a new one for his failure. And it was only a matter of time before the breakdown started. Kili always got this silent kind of stoicism to his whole body before it happened, and that was exactly what Fili was seeing now.

Sure enough, Kili wandered off on his own after dinner, Fili following at a discreet distance. His brother did not often show his more solemn feelings, he preferred for the company to view him as a lighthearted beacon of good cheer. Kili knew the journey was dangerous and they would all probably die, and that was exactly why he did it. He didn't want his companions to sink down into a dark depression because of the inevitable, so he tried to remain happy as a way to give the others a little ray of light. But sometime, even Kili lost his mask of composure. And he always did it in private, where no one would bother him. Except Fili.

Kili probably knew that Fili followed him whenever he was having a meltdown, probably felt his brother's eyes on him the entire time, but he never asked Fili to go away. Of course, he never asked Fili to come closer and comfort him either. Kili was stronger than any of the company knew. He could bear his failures and his grief all by himself, which was more than Fili could say. The elder Durin didn't break down often, but when he did, it was always on Thorin's shoulder, or in the arms of his mother, or surrounded by his brother's arms. Kili didn't do that. He clung to every vestige of strength he had until he was alone. And then he broke.

Kili walked for a long time, until he found the entrance to the Elves garden. Once he was a good distance into the maze of greenery, far away from any semblance of life, he sat down. For a few minutes, Kili was quiet and quite still. He didn't move, he hardly breathed, and not a noise left his whole body. Fili was used to this. Kili was testing himself, seeing how long he could hold himself together now that he was alone. Sometimes Kili lasted a whole hour, and sometimes only a few minutes. Tonight, he broke out into heavy tears within the first ten minutes of his solitude. And, as usual, the sound of his persistent cries broke a little part of Fili's heart. The part that wished his brother would call him forward and let Fili comfort him.

Kili cried steadily and sloppily for a good hour, curled up on his side and messily wiping his nose on his sleeve every time it started to run. And when the tears stopped, he returned to just sitting in silence, the most frightening look of numbness on his face. Fili could see that Kili was still hurting inside, and not just because of the incident with the warg. Every failure, every time he had disappointed someone or made a fool of himself, every single time was brought back up. Every time he cried, he cried for everything. Really this little ritual of his was just adding another page to his tome, but he reread every page every time. And Fili knew it was eating away at his soul a little bit more every day.

The stillness after the breakdown was always the worst. It, like the silence in the beginning, could last for a long time. But never this long. Fili could see a lack of light in his brother's eyes, a resigned slump to his whole body, that was definitely not usual. Had Kili finally come to the end of his rope? That thought scared Fili far more than trolls, orcs, or a dinner of purely vegetables every could. And he couldn't just sit, hidden, anymore. He had to help Kili. Not just by being there in the background.

He knew Kili would probably get angry with him, or ask him to leave, but he stood from behind the bush where he had made his perch anyways. Kili didn't even look at him, his eyes appearing almost dead as they remained firmly on the grass in front of him. Fili shuddered and slowly walked over to his brother, laying down next to him and pulling him into his arms. Kili was so still that if it weren't for his deep, slow breaths, Fili might have thought him dead.

"Kili?" The golden haired Dwarf asked cautiously.

"What?" His voice was rough and quiet and most off all, empty. No emotion leaked into his tone, not even a fake cheer or a dark sadness. Fili hated it.

"Please talk to me. I can't stand to the side anymore. I won't lose you, and I won't let you lose yourself." Fili pleaded, tightening his hold on the dark haired Dwarf. Kili didn't reply, simply laid limp in Fili's arms. The elder Dwarf felt close to tears himself. He wanted his brother to come back. Not just the always cheerful, smiling, adoring mask he put on. He wanted Kili to be himself. He wanted Kili to realize how much he was loved, no matter if he messed up. He wanted his brother to realize it didn't matter to him that he cried. That he wasn't perfect. He was perfect to Fili, no matter what.

"I'm so tired." Kili finally whispered, a tinge of said exhaustion creeping into his numb tone. Fili bit his lip to ward off a sob, and nodded his head sadly.

"I know Kee. I know you're tired." He assured his brother. Kili's tense body relaxed just the tiniest bit against his brothers, but he was still rigid.

"Mother always said were her dream. I feel more like a nightmare." Kili sniffled, despair joining the exhaustion. Fili didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with words, not like Bilbo or Ori, or even Kili. He was much better at fighting and he was already a good diplomat because he was so blunt and harsh. But this situation was far to frail for something like that. He looked down at his brother, his heart seizing in fear at the thought of failing Kili when his brother was finally talking to him! He had to say something.

"_Do you remember the nights we'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours at anything? Remember the nights we walked around, crazy in love?"_ He sang softly, hoping he wasn't just imagining the way Kili's body relaxed as he did._ "When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to. And we'll be a dream."_ He promised, kissing his brother's forehead lovingly. He was surprised to hear Kili's voice picking up the melody.

"_Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming, hoping of being someone big? We were so young then, we were too crazy in love."_ Fili smiled warmly, nodding lightly.

"_When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to. And we'll be a dream."_ He sang again, feeling relief bloom in his chest when Kili finally looked at him, his cold eyes warming slowly. _"Whoa whoa."_ Fili wordlessly sang, as it seemed to calm his brother even more. _"Whoa whoa."_ Kili joined him softly

"_Whoa whoa. When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to. And we'll be..."_ They sang together, their voices mixing warmly. _"When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to. And we'll be a dream."_ They finished singing softly, Kili now clutching Fili as tightly as his elder brother held him. He sniffled softly, wiping his nose for the hundredth time. He nearly laughed at the disgusted look on Fili's face.

"Maybe master Baggins was right about handkerchiefs. We'll have to get you one." He said softly, with a small smile. Kili returned it. "Are you okay Kili?" He asked, a solemn look settling on his handsome face.

"No. But I'm feeling better now that you're here." He admitted.

"I've always been here." Fili pointed out.

"But never too close. I didn't think I wanted you close, or even present."

"And now?" Fili asked hopefully.

"I've missed you Fee. I've been pushing you and everyone away. I thought I could deal with everything on my own, but I can't. I need you to help me." Fili knew how hard it must be for Kili to admit that. To ask for help. It touched a place deep his heart, the same place that broke every time Kili cried. His throat felt tight, and he couldn't answer. The best he could do was lean in and capture Kili's lips in a sweet, tender kiss. A silent promise to always be there, no matter what.

They laid together, wrapped in each others arms, for a long time. The moon rose above them, bathing the garden in a silvery light and lighting up Kili's dark eyes. Fili had never seen something so beautiful as that gentle light on eyes that had been so closed for so long. And now they were open, looking at him with such love and pleading with him to never leave. He kissed Kili's lips softly again, cuddling close to his brother.

"You are a dream Kili. You're my dream." He promised.

"And you're my dream." Kili whispered.

"Then I guess I was right." Fili smiled, and Kili quirked his head in confusion. _"We'll be a dream."_ Fili breathed, his heart swelling at the look of completely adoration on Kili's face. He never wanted to let his brother go, never wanted to break the moment. A part of him was afraid if he did, Kili would return to his mask and never let Fili in again. But he wasn't going to let Kili separate himself anymore. He was going to be there for his brother. He was going to help him. Because he loved him, more than anything else in Middle Earth. And he knew Kili loved him as well. Because of that, they could do anything.

OOOOO

_AN: Aww. Short and cheesy, just the way I love them. I wish someone would love me like this. Oh well, hope you enjoyed! _


	11. Safe and Sound by Me Vs Gravity

_AN: Bonjour! I return with a Dwalin/Ori fic to the tune of Safe and Sound. Originally by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars, but I listen to the cover by Me Vs Gravity. Seriously, it's wonderful. There's also a great cover by Tiffany Alvord and Megan Nicole. I would definitely recommend both covers, if you like the original. This is a **T** **fic**, requested by simsfans. I didn't know if you wanted a T or M, but I was in a cuddly mood, so you got T. I don't have anyone to cuddle with, so I take it out on my characters. Enjoy!_

OOOOO

Ori was pacing again. He did it a lot, in the aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies. Everyone had survived, thank Mahal, with only moderate damage. The worst was Thorin, who was still asleep with a fever because of his numerous wounds, but thankfully he was on his way to recovery. Bilbo hadn't left the Dwarf King's side, even though they were all unsure if Thorin was back as himself. The King could wake up only to banish Bilbo again, but the Hobbit was stubbornly staying until the King woke.

Thorin's nephews were also a little worse for the wear. Fili could have permanent damage in his left leg, and Kili was cut from his chin to his navel. It was a miracle that infection hadn't set in, mostly due to that red haired Elf that insisted on being his and his brother's personal healer. She felt responsible for the princes', after their treatment in Mirkwood. No one was going to argue with the fierce Elf maiden either. Especially not the healers who had too much on their hands as it was. Oin especially had his plate full, with eleven other Dwarves and a ridiculously obstinate Hobbit to take care of. He was more than glad to see Tauriel helping Fili and Kili.

Ori himself had made it through the battle with very little by the way of wounds. His left arm was broken, but that was better than it being his writing arm, and he had bruising all over his chest and sides. However it wasn't any of this that was making the scribe pace. It was that thrice damned, bull headed, son of a balrog who refused to let himself heal after nearly getting killed not even a week ago! Ori swore some days that it would be easier to just whack Dwalin over his shiny bald head to keep him in bed. And Oin would agree if it weren't for the concussion already plaguing the warrior Dwarf.

"You're going to drive me to drink brother! Sit down!" Nori called from where he lay reclined on a slightly disgusting cot. Their resources in the wake of the punishing battle were good, all things considering. The fact that they even had cots was unbelievable, but fantastic. Ori pointedly ignored his older brother and kept pacing, his little fist clenched so hard that his nails could have cut his palm if they were longer. "Ori!" Nori finally screamed, and Ori turned on him with a glare that even Thorin would be proud of.

"I am not going to sit down! I am fine!" Ori yelled, and all five of the other Dwarves in the tent turned to him with looks that told him exactly how much they believed him. Sharing a tent with his two brothers would normally be torture for the youngest Ri, because Nori and Dori had a habit of squabbling over every little thing. Thankfully, having Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur there was keeping the childish bickering to a minimum so Ori could worry about one thing rather than three. That wasn't to say that he didn't have more than enough on his plate given the one thing he was worrying about.

"Why don't yeh just go an talk to 'im?" Bofur suggested nonchalantly. Ori snorted.

"He only has ears for the King and the Princes. Anything other than those damned Dwarves and their recovery goes in one ear and out the other! He doesn't even listen to his own brother, why would he listen to me?!" Ori started relatively calmly, but by the end of his little tirade he was shouting like Oin without his ear trumpet.

"Look, Ori, you knew who he was when you accepted his courting. I tried to warn you, but did you listen to me? No." Dori stated, his nose turned up into the air.

"Not this again Dori! He's an adult, he can very well court whoever he pleases! Or rather, whoever pleases him!" Nori was instantly snapping at Dori, before Ori could so it himself. Sometimes he felt like he didn't even need to be within a hundred yard radius of his brothers for them to pick a fight over him. Dori thought he was too young to be out doing potentially dangerous things with potentially dangerous people, and Nori thought he was too old to be mothered by their elder brother. It didn't matter what Ori thought. Not at all.

"Will you please all shut up!" Again five pairs of eyes turned to him, this time in surprise. Ori hardly ever showed dominance over others. He was more comfortable letting them lead, mostly because he was younger than the others. But right now, he was more than a little angry and worried and he was surrounded by death and the smell was terrible. He was not in the mood to listen to his brothers argue over his relationship. Especially not when the man he loved was risking his life every second he spent away from a healing bed, pushing himself further than anyone should after what they had been through.

After a few, extremely tense, moments of shocked silence, Ori turned and stormed out of the tent. He passed a few Dwarves he recognized, including Gloin and Balin, but he greeted none of them. And they all seemed to understand that he was not in the mood for pleasantries. Instead he stomped right out of camp and to the little river that flowed a half a mile away. He never relaxed the tension in his shoulders as he went, glaring ahead at the sparse patched of trees like they had personally insulted him, and his mother, and his home at the same time. Finally he reached the banks of the river and there he dropped like a stone to his knees and screamed, all of his frustration pouring out of him as he did.

When he was done screaming and cursing, he just sat. His eyes glazed over slightly as he stared blankly at the gentle flow of the river. He was so...tired. Tired of being angry, and being worried, and being scared! Because he was scared. He was more scared now than he had been during the battle. Because now he was still in danger of losing his One. Why couldn't Dwalin understand that what he was doing to himself wasn't just bad for him, but for Ori as well? Seeing his One so beat up, and resisting healing as well, just made Ori want to run until he never saw Dwalin again. Because he wouldn't be able to bear it if Dwalin died. He just wouldn't.

A slow breeze ruffled his hair, but he hardly noticed. He was letting his mind slow down as the seconds passed. He was feeling the exhaustion of the last week of sleepless nights creep up on him. And for once, he was not thinking about anybody else. He was very fervently _not_ thinking about his One, or his brothers, or his King, or his friends. He was thinking about how beautiful the river looked as it crept by in all its timeless glory. In that moment, he would give anything to be One with the river. It was just as stubborn and awe inspiring and wonderful as Dwalin, but it wasn't slowly killing itself. It wasn't tempting fate. It wasn't mocking the Mahal for letting it live through the battle. No. All the river did was flow. That would be enough for Ori, if it meant life.

The scribe stiffly moved to lay on his side and continued staring at the crystalline blue water. It was so peaceful here. Far away from the Dwarves, both living and dead. Away from the raucous laughter of the survivors and the agonizing moans of those who wished they hadn't survived. It was so peaceful that he slipped off into a dreamless sleep before he even realized his eyes were closing. His exhaustion grabbed him with warm claws and dragged him under into comforting blackness. And he didn't resist it one bit.

OOOOO

"Ori." He moaned and shifted away from the hand on his shoulder, muttering something about wanting to sleep. There was a deep chuckle and now the hand was running through his hair.

"Go away." Ori mumbled, burying his face in his arms.

"Ori, yer on the bank of the river. Come on, let me walk yeh back to camp. Yeh can go back to sleep there." The voice sounded so familiar, and so caring. But he was still too asleep to place it. Instead he rolled away from whoever it was and curled into himself again. There was a sigh this time, and a mutter about stubborn young Dwarves. "Ori." This time the voice was firmer, and he recognized it very quickly because of it. Looking back on their quest, Ori was sure that Dwalin spoke in a firm tone more than in a caring tone.

"What are you doing here?" Ori asked bitterly, but didn't move to get up.

"Why shouldn't I be? Your brothers were worried about yeh, asked me to come get yeh." Dwalin told him, a bit of confusion leaking into his voice. Of course _he_ would be oblivious to why Ori might be upset with him.

"How did they manage to drag you away from Thorin's tent?" Ori huffed, his bitterness only growing. He wasn't mad at Dwalin, really. He was upset that the Dwarf was being stupid and not letting himself heal, and he was scared of losing the warrior. But it was easier to pretend he was mad at the tattooed Dwarf. Dwalin hesitated before kneeling next to his One and pulling Ori up into a sitting position. The smaller Dwarf huffed indignantly and looked about ready to start yelling when Dwalin spoke.

"Are yeh angry with me?" Dwalin asked, his eyebrows lowering in concern. Ori jerked out of his grasp and jumped up, headed heatedly back to camp. And _oh_, the words he had for his brothers! Sending _Dwalin_ to retrieve him, even knowing how he felt about the Dwarf at the moment! The gall of his kin was astounding! He would like nothing better than to tie their beards together and see how they liked being forced to interact with each other! "Ori! Ori wait!" Dwalin called, easily catching up to the scribe. "Will yeh talk to me? Please?" That stopped him rather effectively and the glare he leveled at the Dwarf could make Smaug cringe.

"You want me to talk to you?! Oh that is rich! Coming from the Dwarf who has only existed during the last few days to pine by his King's bed! You're worse than Bilbo!" Ori shouted and kept walking. Dwalin was stunned into stillness for a few moments before he rushed after the ginger Dwarf.

"That's what yer angry about? That I've been watching over Thorin?" Dwalin refused to shout back at Ori, keeping his voice relatively calm even as his One steamed.

"Oh, watching over him, is that what you call it? You never leave his side unless you're unconscious and being dragged back to your tent! I didn't even think you still knew there was life beyond his tent!" Ori vented, his scathing words coming effortlessly in his rage. He knew that just beneath that anger was hurt and concern and fear, and that if he let even an inch of it show, Dwalin would know. He just had to stay mad long enough to get to camp.

"Ori, stop." Dwalin grabbed him by his shoulder, halting him sharply. Ori turned to snarl at him, and a thick paw covered his mouth. "Yeh need to calm down. Yer not thinking clear right now, I can tell." Ori's cheeks burned with righteous indignation "Now, what's really bothering yeh?" Dwalin asked, in his infuriatingly calm way, and he slowly took his hand away from Ori's mouth. But the younger Dwarf didn't say anything. He just glared at Dwalin, trying to keep himself composed. He would not break in front of the warrior Dwarf, not after Dwalin had made him worry himself half to death over the last week, and now had the nerve to act so suave and calm and rational! Ori was practically shaking with anger. Although, it could also be because he was trying desperately to hold back his tears.

"_You_...don't get to ask me that." Ori hissed quietly, Dwalin nearly recoiling from the malice in his tone. But Dwalin knew his One well enough to know that such anger, such emotion, only meant one thing. Ori was trying so hard to cover up his real emotions, and anger was the most reliable cover. It was why Dwalin was able to stay so calm. Because he knew that his One didn't in fact despise him, but was only trying to bottle up his true emotions. If he thought for one second that Ori was really, truly angry with him, he would yell right back. He wasn't in the habit of laying down and being yelled at. Not for anyone but an upset Ori.

"Yeah, well here I am. Askin'." Dwalin said stubbornly, his hand on Ori's shoulder squeezing slightly. For a good half a minute, it seemed like Ori was going to make it. That his facade wasn't going to break. But then Dwalin got this look in his eyes, like he was a kicked puppy, and it was like a dam was bursting. Suddenly Ori couldn't handle it anymore and just broke down into deep, heart twisting sobs. Dwalin instantly brought the distressed Dwarf to his chest and slowly rubbed his hand up and down Ori's back while the scribe wept.

"I hate you!" Ori hissed between his sobs.

"No you don't." Dwalin replied calmly. Ori cried into Dwalin's chest for a good while before he started to calm down. He sniffled lightly, still burying his face in Dwalin's tunic rather than chance looking at the bigger Dwarf. "What's wrong Ori?" Dwalin asked after a few minutes of silence. Once again it appeared that he wasn't going to get an answer from his One, but then Ori sighed.

"I almost lost you." Ori whispered.

"But yeh didn't." Dwalin pointed out.

"But I still could! All you do is sit with Thorin and run errands for the royal family and you're never letting yourself rest and heal! You may not be running onto an Orc's sword, but you're still killing yourself!" Ori shouted, worming out of Dwalin's arms. "You made me nearly die of fright when I found you on the battlefield, and you're still scaring me! Every second of the day I worry that you're going to die because you won't let yourself get better!" Dwalin was a little shocked. He hadn't expected Ori to be mad about that. He thought the younger Dwarf was probably just upset because Dwalin hadn't spent much time with him after the battle. He never imagined Ori was worried about him dying.

"Ori...love, I'm not going to die. It would take far worse to put me outta commission. Yeh don't need to worry about me." Dwalin spoke gently, soothingly.

"You don't know that! When was the last time you let Oin check your wounds? You could have four different infections and not even know it because you've been obsessing over Thorin's infection!" Ori seethed.

"I just had him check them today. I'm fine Ori. And, Thorin woke up today as well. Yeh should have heard the words that Bilbo had for him. Right after the tearful confession of love they both gave." Ori let himself be distracted for a moment, a small smile curling up the corners of his lips at the thought of their little Hobbit yelling at Thorin. But then he remembered that he was upset and he schooled his face into a glare.

"You've made me worry myself ragged! And now you just want me to forgive you because you say you're fine?!" Ori huffed, and Dwalin didn't know what to say. He knew Ori was more emotional then he was, and because of this, Dwalin didn't quite know what to do in this situation. Sure, he knew he had to comfort his One, but he didn't know how to go about it. Then an idea struck him. He was not as bad with words as everybody thought. Ori had a gift with them, yes, but Dwalin wasn't exactly inept.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go'. When all those shadows almost killed your light."_ It had been the first thing he had managed to say when he woke up on the battlefield, with an armful of sobbing Ori. The ginger Dwarf had been so upset, so traumatized by the war he had just survived. Only Dwalin could calm him down. The scribe remembered as well. _"I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'. But all that's dead and gone and past tonight."_ The battle was long over, Ori didn't have to worry about it anymore. Dwalin carefully approached the tense Dwarf and enfolded him in a hug. Thankfully, Ori accepted it. _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_ Ori sighed heavily, his entire body reacting to Dwalin's promise. The warrior Dwarf smiled and placed a soft kiss on his One's forehead.

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on."_ Ori sniffled, his head still swimming with images of the dead and dying, of all the races.

"_Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_ Dwalin reassured his, holding him tighter. Nothing was going to hurt his Ori. He just wished Ori believed that. He hummed wordlessly for a while, feeling a rush of relief when Ori finally fully relaxed in his arms. _"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_ He promised one more time.

He hummed wordlessly again for a little bit until finally Ori looked up at him. The scribe's eyes were red and puffy from tears, but they were soft and open as opposed to a few minutes ago. Ori sniffled and wiped his nose on his hand, something Dori would probably faint at. It made Dwalin smile. Ori looked so young sometimes, especially right now.

"I'm sorry I've worried yeh. It was never my intention." Dwalin whispered, wiping away whatever wetness remained on Ori's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ori reluctantly responded. Dwalin chuckled fondly and shook his head.

"I had it coming. I have been neglecting you, and myself. But, I promise, I'm fine. And now, I'll stick by your side until you get so annoyed with me that you send me away." Dwalin promised, his heart souring when Ori giggled.

"I could never get that annoyed." Ori said stubbornly. Dwalin brushed red hair away from his One's eyes and leaned in to kiss him gently.

"Come on. I'm exhausted." He nodded towards camp, and Ori nodded.

"It's about time you thought about yourself." He huffed but twined his fingers in with the warrior's and walked beside him. Ori felt so much better, just being near his One. Seeing that Dwalin was okay, if not 100% healed. He felt safe. _Safe and Sound_. And though Dwalin would never admit it to anyone else, he felt it too.

OOOOO

_AN: Yeah, I'll probably use this song later to do a Bilbo/Thorin fic. But it fit so well for Dwalin and Ori in my head. I just love couples like them. A huge buff gentle giant, and a little adorable book nerd. It just makes me happy. Hope you liked it. _


	12. Once Upon A December by Sarah Morgann

_AN: Yo yo giggity yo! I have returned with another fic. It's a one sided Bilbo/Thorin fic, cue the awkwardness, and it is** rated T**. The song is Once Upon A December (yes the one in Anastasia) but I listen to the Sarah Morgann version. Hauntingly beautiful, I swear. _

OOOOO

Bilbo enjoyed Beorn's home. He enjoyed Beorn as well. The gentle giant was much better in conversation than the Dwarves were. Bilbo hadn't felt more at home since they'd left Bag End. Even their stay in Rivendell wasn't quite as comforting as their stay with Beorn was. His home was so warm and friendly and he served some excellent honey. Bilbo briefly wondered about staying here with him instead of leaving, but he wouldn't abandon the Dwarves. Not when they were so close. Well, according to Thorin, they were so close.

They still had to cross Mirkwood, the lake, and the desolation of Smaug before they reached the Lonely Mountain. And then they had to find the secret door and deal with the Dragon. Bilbo was quite sure if the rest of journey didn't kill him, then the Dragon would. But he had faced death many times now, and it didn't scare him as much as it used to. That wasn't to say that it didn't scare him at all, it definitely did! Any sane creature should be afraid of death. Although, he was beginning to wonder about Thorin Oakenshield.

The way the King had charged the Pale Orc frightened Bilbo. Oh yes, it was all very majestic and brave and for his family and all. But it was also extremely stupid of him! Azog was twice Thorin's size, and riding a giant warg! What did the King really think was going to happen? Azog was going to see him running and cower? Sometimes Bilbo really wanted to go back in time and drag Thorin back to their tree by the ear and make him wait for the eagles instead of charging headfirst towards his would be executioner.

Bilbo snorted a little, thinking about it. Him, dragging Thorin by the ear. Now that would be a sight. One he would give his whole portion of the treasure to see. Eventually someone needed to teach Thorin a lesson about his behavior. Maybe it would be Balin. Or Thorin's sister, Dis. The way Fili and Kili described her, Bilbo was quite sure she could put the fear of death into Thorin's heart. The way they described her, she already had, several times. You didn't mess with Lady Dis, all the Dwarves agreed about that.

Bilbo's mirth faded and he simply sat. He enjoyed the warm sun on his face. He was a child of Yavanna, and nature was where he belonged. The garden that surrounded him brought him memories of his father, and the bright flowers Beorn had braided into his hair reminded him of his mother. She used to do that sometimes as well. When Belladonna, Bungo, and Bilbo would sit in the garden together. Before the Fell Winter, and the death of his father. It was a peaceful, beautiful time that he often missed.

Bilbo started humming idly as he sat. It was an old lullaby his mother would sing to him, when they sat in the garden or when he would have trouble sleeping. It always brought him comfort, and he had found himself humming it in intervals during the journey. None of the Dwarves ever asked about it, or even commented on his humming, so he just assumed they didn't mind. He wondered if they would mind if he was actually singing. He didn't have Belladonna's voice, no he took mostly after Bungo. But his mother never minded that. After Bungo died he would sing the lullaby to her more often than she would sing it to him. When she was on her deathbed, she asked Bilbo to sing to her a lot. It brought her comfort as well.

With a shuddering sigh Bilbo looked around himself, just to make sure he was alone. He didn't want to sing if the Dwarves were around. He didn't want them to mock him for taking comfort in a child's lullaby. They often made fun of him when he showed weakness, but that was just the Dwarven way. It was supposed to discourage children from growing up soft, the mocking. But Bilbo was already grown up. And he was about as soft as they came. Once he was confident he was alone, Bilbo cleared his throat and hummed the tune a little more before starting to sing.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings; things I almost remember. _

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory." _

Bilbo hummed for the length of another verse before singing again.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember._

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December." _

Silence reclaimed the surrounding garden as Bilbo sat with his eyes softly closed. He was awash with contentment, the memory of his mother and father and his home making him feel warm, even with the cool breeze. He didn't need to be in Bag End to be home. As long as he had his memories and his lullaby, he was perfectly happy being hundreds of miles from the Shire, in the garden of a shape shifting bear.

"That was lovely Master Baggins." Bilbo jumped and frantically looked over his shoulder. The previously empty grass beneath a big shade tree was now occupied by none other than Thorin Oakenshield. His head was leaned back against the trunk of the tree, and there was a faint smile on his lips. Bilbo blushed a very deep red.

"I didn't know you were there. I thought I was alone." Bilbo turned his embarrassed face away from the King, cursing himself.

"I am glad you didn't see me then. I would have hated to miss hearing your beautiful song." Thorin told him, and he sounded genuine enough. Bilbo didn't trust him though. Not after all the cold words he had received from the Dwarf up to this point. The hug atop the Carrock had been wonderful, really it had been. And the apology was nice as well. But Bilbo still felt like the outcast, still felt a fierce separation between him and the company. "You seem troubled Master Baggins." Bilbo jumped again. For a Dwarf, Thorin could be awfully quiet when he wanted to be. He was suddenly right behind Bilbo, whispering in his ear, and Bilbo was very uncomfortable.

"I did not think you would enjoy such idle singing." Bilbo said tensely. Thorin's hand ghosted up his back, just barely touching him, and rested at the nape of his neck.

"We have quite a few songs of our own. And I know the company has been quite content listening to your humming thus far. If you sang that in front of them, you may never be permitted to stop. As it is, I may keep you in a cage when we get to Erebor. You can be my personal songbird." Was Thorin trying to make a joke? The King had a strange sense of humor, Bilbo had heard it on occasion when he was talking to Dwalin or his nephews. But it had never been directed at him. He wiped his slightly sweaty palms on his trousers and cleared his throat.

"As tempting as that sounds, I do not sing often, or very well. And usually only Hobbit bar drawls." Bilbo shifted uncomfortably, Thorin's hand on his neck feeling very heavy.

"I'm sure we could teach you a few Dwarven ballads, Master Baggins." Thorin slid his hand up again, twining his fingers into Bilbo's hair. "Tell me, what does your song mean? It was enchanting, but I'm afraid quite perplexing to me." He asked as he toyed with Bilbo's curls. The Hobbit restrained a shudder and tried to shrug. "Oh come, it must mean something."

"I-It's just a lullaby my mother used to sing me, before she died. It was for comfort or for peace." Bilbo explained awkwardly.

"It is a very comforting tune, Master Baggins. Haunting in a way, but peaceful all the same." Thorin acknowledged. The King hummed thoughtfully before releasing Bilbo's locks and sitting back. "I would very much like to hear it again. Perhaps tonight you could come to my chambers and sing it to me. It is a lullaby after all." Thorin supposed, nudging his knee into the small of Bilbo's back. He enjoyed the little reactions he got from Bilbo when he touched the Hobbit.

"I-I suppose." Thorin smiled again at the little stutter.

"I look forward to it. Bilbo."


	13. Please Don't Go by Barcelona

_AN: Dear Dwarrowdam234, this one is for you. I chose Please Don't Go by Barcelona as the Song in this one shot, and it's now one of my songs that I listen to obsessively. I decided to make it a Thorin/Bilbo fic, just because I'm sailing on that ship so hard right now. And I made it **rated** **T**. I really hope I haven't disappointed you with my choices, or my plot. Enjoy!_

OOOOO

Thorin Oakenshield was not someone who usually pouted, at least not according to him. He majestically brooded, frequently, over the future of his kingdom and the lives of his family. But he most certainly did not pout, and it most certainly was not over a Hobbit! Of course, anyone who knew him knew that he was indeed being a raging sulk monster and his pouting was of epic proportions. Not that they could ever convince Thorin of that.

Ever since the end of the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo had been spending more and more time with Bard, the new ruler of Dale. And it was driving Thorin mad. Bilbo would disappear in the mornings, before most of the Dwarves were even awake, go to Dale for the day, and come stumbling back into Erebor late at night with just enough consciousness left to fall into his bed and go to sleep. Really the only person he did see these days was Bard.

So this party, while stupid, was the first time Thorin had seen the Hobbit in weeks now! From across a room. And Bilbo didn't see him. He was too busy laughing at whatever Bard was saying to notice the Dwarf King staring at him. Thorin had never been much of a blood lust kind of guy. He killed when he needed to, and he did not relish it. But he was beginning to think he might relish Bard's death. If only just a little bit. Maybe that was the wine talking. Thranduil really knew his way around a good strong wine.

"Enjoying the view, King Thorin?" Speaking of annoying blond prats.

"What do you want?" He asked the Elvenking without looking away from Bilbo. The Hobbit was now doubled over with laughter, and Bard was smiling fondly at him. Oh how Thorin wanted to punch that rugged Man face.

"You should tell the Halfling how you feel about him. You might be surprised what you learn in return." Thranduil said cryptically before wandering away with a self satisfied smirk on his face. Thorin glared at the Elf's back until he was out of sight and then turned his attention back to the pair across the room. Bard was whispering something in Bilbo's ear, and the Hobbit's face went from happy to pure joy. Thorin hated it. And he couldn't stand it another second. He drained the rest of his cup before standing and storming out, everybody in front of him getting out of his way the second they saw him coming. No one wanted to deal with an angry, sulking, Dwarf King. Not even Dis wanted to waste her time trying to calm him down.

Instead, he was left alone as he paced out of the Great Hall, through the hallways, and to the little garden Bilbo had started some time ago. The Hobbit had been staying in Erebor for almost three months now, and showed no interest in returning to the Shire, considering he had started a garden here and everything. It was on an unused balcony, where the stone had given way to soil and the sun shined perfectly on his plants for a good portion of the day. The little rows of flowers and vegetables and fruit normally gave Thorin comfort, because it meant Bilbo wanted to stay in Erebor. But right now he was purely in a bad mood.

He didn't understand it! Why was Bilbo so enamored with _Bard the Bowman_? Thorin was at least four times more majestic than that Man. And Thorin was a King! Bard was ruler of Dale now, but Thorin was King Under the Mountain! He could offer Bilbo so much more! And yes, he had made a lot of mistakes. Holding Bilbo over the battlements was not his finest moment. But he thought that Bilbo had forgiven him for that. He thought Bilbo understood that he was out of his mind at the time. He thought that through the journey, they had developed something... more. More than simple friendship. Maybe he had just been stupidly optimistic.

"Thorin?" A voice asked behind him. And Thorin most certainly did _not_ jump. As well, there was no_ possible _way he uttered a little yelp of surprise. But he did turn with a flourish, radiating self assurance and majesty. It was how he always looked when Bilbo was around. Thorin wouldn't dream of looking even a little bit weak in front of the Hobbit, who was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Master Baggins. I did not think I would find you here." Thorin did not sound awkward, because he was Thorin Oakenshield and he was not awkward. At all.

"It is my garden." Bilbo pointed out, wandering a little further to the edge of the balcony to kneel in front of a row of daisies. It was only then that Thorin realized the Hobbit was holding a watering can.

"I thought you were enjoying the party." If Thorin sounded bitter, Bilbo didn't call him out on it. The Hobbit simply smiled warmly and continued watering.

"I was enjoying the party. But I didn't get to come water my plants this morning, so I thought I should probably see to them before I went to bed." Bilbo told him with a fond smile. "And besides, I saw you wander off and I worried that you were unwell." He added, a little quieter, and without looking at the Dwarf King. Thorin felt himself recoil in surprise at the quiet admission, but then couldn't help but smile.

"You worried for me? I am the King you know."

"What does that matter? I can still worry for you, _your majesty_. I've been quite worried recently, actually. Everybody says you're closing yourself off, moping around your chambers and being very snappy during meetings." Thorin flushed, and then frowned. So people were speaking such things behind his back? To Bilbo no less! And why did Bilbo have time enough to listen to such rumors when he had no time to speak with Thorin?!

"The gossips in the mountain are fools, every one of them." Thorin sneered.

"I'll tell Fili and Kili that you think so." Bilbo chuckled, then sat back on his bum to look up at Thorin. "What is it that has you so melancholy, my King? I should like to help, if it is in my powers to do so." Bilbo sounded honest enough, but Thorin merely shrugged.

"I am quite fine Master Baggins. If you stayed in the mountain longer that the hours it takes you to sleep at night, you would see as much." Bilbo looked shocked for a second, and then sad.

"I did not think you even noticed my absence. I apologize for causing you such distress, Thorin." How the devil did he deduce that?

"I just said that I am not in distress Hobbit!" He exclaimed.

"What you say and how you act point to two very different things. And what I observe is a Dwarf King who is very upset that I do not spend more time in the mountain." Bilbo said bluntly, and Thorin felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Halfling." Thorin hissed between his teeth. Bilbo looked down, biting his lower lip lightly.

"Halfling. Have we returned to such cold names Thorin?" Bilbo whispered, and Thorin wanted to smack himself. Bilbo had told him that Hobbits hated the name Halfling. They were not half of anything! And Bilbo frequently reminded him of that on the journey. Thorin had spit it out in a moment of panic and confusion and anger, and Bilbo looked so hurt by it.

"Bilbo...I'm sorry. I am not being fair to you." Thorin never meant to snap at Bilbo. It was hardly the Hobbit's fault that Thorin was an open book in front of him. Bilbo sniffled and stood to leave. "Please don't go!" Thorin immediately stepped to block the door leading back into the mountain. Bilbo looked at him warily but sighed and sat down on one of the benches that were scattered around the balcony. Thorin didn't know what to do now. What should he say to Bilbo? How could he comfort the Hobbit? Bilbo always liked it when he sang. Perhaps, since he couldn't seem to ever _speak_ his feelings, he could sing them instead.

"_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away."_ Bilbo looked up at him, his face surprised by the sudden song. But the surprise melted away soon enough, and he listened to Thorin sing.

"_You kept falling in love and then one day..._

_When you fell, you fell towards me._

_When you crashed in the clouds, you found me. _

"_Oh please don't go... I want you so._

_I can't let go... For I lose control."_ Bilbo looked down again, but there was a light smile on his face. How Thorin loved that smile. He would do anything to see it.

"_Get these left handed lovers out of your way._

_They looked hopeful but you, you should not stay._

_If you want me to break down and give you the keys,_

_I can do that but I can't let you leave._

"_Oh please don't go... I want you so._

_I can't let go... For I lose control."_ Bilbo looked up, his eyes brimming with tears, but a bright smile on his face.

"Why couldn't you just say so?" He asked quietly. Thorin shrugged.

"You know me better than to think I have a way with words." Bilbo laughed, the sound like bells, and Thorin felt his knees almost buckle. "I know you probably don't feel the same. I just had to tell-"

"Who says I don't feel the same?" Bilbo interrupted him, with a raised eyebrow. Thorin started coughing as he choked on his own saliva. Had he heard that right?

"But you've been spending all your time with Bard, in Dale! You're hardly even in the mountain anymore! And this is the first time I've seen you in weeks!" Thorin reminded him. Bilbo flushed and looked down at his big feet, which were swinging through the air idly.

"Bard's been helping me make something. I'm a Hobbit Thorin, I don't have any skills with wood or metal or anything really. Besides plants I suppose. Ori told me that in Dwarvish culture you state your intent with a hand made courting gift, and I needed help with that." Again Thorin found that the only think he could do was stare open mouthed at the Hobbit. "I was actually going to give it to you tonight, but you left the party before I could." Bilbo stuck his hand in his pocket, but didn't pull whatever was within out. He was starting to doubt himself, as he had been earlier. Without Bard or one of the company here to reassure him, he wasn't so confident. Sure, Thorin had just stated his feelings for Bilbo, but the Hobbit didn't know if Thorin really wanted to court him or anything. There was a line between a simple crush and a desire to court.

Suddenly Thorin was kneeling in front of him, sapphire eyes locking on his own cobalt iris'. The Dwarf King put his palm against Bilbo's face, rubbing his thumb soothingly over his cheekbone. His other hand took Bilbo by his wrist and slowly pulled the Hobbit's hand from his pocket. Bilbo's fist was clenched shut over something, but not entirely. Thorin could just see silver through his fingers, and a flash of blue. Bilbo took a deep breath and let his fingers fall away from the bead in his hand. It was silver with runes engraved in the metal and sapphire inlaid in the runes. Thorin instantly understood the rune, they were very special. They expressed the deepest form of love possible between two beings. Love that was strong enough to be recognized at first sight.

"Do you know what they say?" He asked Bilbo, surprised he could even use his voice. Bilbo nodded, biting his lips again.

"The moment you walked into Bag End I knew I wanted to be something special to you. But you didn't seem to have any interest in me, not even in getting to know me as a friend. I thought you would probably laugh at my gift, but Bard said I should take a chance." Bilbo told him shyly, gluing his eyes to the bead rather than looking at Thorin. The Dwarf let himself smile and he gently took the carefully, lovingly crafted bead from Bilbo's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it before leaning forward and kissing the Hobbit in front of him.

"I'll have to thank him." Thorin murmured before kissing Bilbo again.

"I'm sure he'll be relieved. He thought you wanted to kill him. What with the glares you've been giving him." Thorin smiled slyly.

"I thought he was taking my Hobbit away from me. But no one will take you from me again Bilbo Baggins. My Hobbit. My consort. My One." Bilbo gasped at the last name. Ori had told him about the concept of Dwarves having Ones. He never imagined...never.

"I love you Thorin." He blurted out, and was promptly pulled against the Dwarf's chest and wrapped in a fierce hug.

"I love you Bilbo." Thorin whispered in his ear before kissing the tip of it. "Please don't every go away from me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

OOOOO

_AN: Did you like it? I know it's cheesy as heck, but I love a good old happy ending. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Hope you liked it!_


	14. I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz

_AN: This is a request from Guest. Hey I rhymed! I'm so clever! Anyways, this is to the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz, since I don't know who the artist of Colours is... You also didn't mention what rating you wanted it to be so, I just made it **rated** **T** to be safe. Fili/Kili pairing. Modern AU. Enjoy!_

OOOOO

Kili wasn't exactly sure what happened between him and Fili. They had been great friends all growing up, they were practically brothers! His dad, Thorin, and Fili's mom, Dis, promised that they weren't related in any way, but they could practically finish each others sentences, and they communicated without speaking sometimes. They had so much in common, and they enjoyed each others company more than any other person in their circle of friends. Kili loved hanging out with Fili even more than he loved hanging out with Ori! But as soon as they entered high school, it was like Fili didn't even want to spend time with him anymore.

The blond avoided Kili to a ridiculous extent. He even stopped hanging out with the company, if there was even a chance that Kili would be there. It not only confuse Kili, it hurt him. But he decided that if Fili didn't want anything to do with him, then he wouldn't try to change that! Of course he only decided this after months of wondering and trying to reach out to Fili. He felt so stupid for acting like that. Like a girl who got her heart broken. Fili was his best friend, closer than his brother, but it wasn't like they were in love or anything. At least Fili wasn't. That was pretty clear.

They spent two years having zero interaction, and as far as Kili was concerned it could stay that way. It was Fili who wanted them to not be friends, and Kili was done feeling heartbroken over it. Not that he was heartbroken, just sad that they had lost such a glorious friendship. He had other friends. And he even heard rumors that Ori was going to ask him to prom this year, now that they could all go. He was perfectly happy ignoring the fact that Fili was even still alive.

So when his junior English teacher, Mister Baggins, paired him up with Fili for their big end of year assignment, he was justifiably pissed off. He even went to Mister Baggins' desk at the end of class to beg to be paired with someone, anyone, else. He'd even deal with Azog or Smaug at this point, though they were both the epitome of evil.

"Please Mister Baggins, there's got to be someone else I can partner with! If I have to do this assignment with Fili, I'll probably end up failing it, and I need to get an A so I can pass this semester." Kili pleaded. Mister Baggins sighed and shook his head.

"I've partnered you up with Fili due to a personal request from your father." He admitted when Kili gave him wide puppy dog eyes.

"My father?!" Kili exclaimed, confusion on his face. "When did you talk to my father?" He demanded. Mister Baggins sighed and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his desk.

"I talked to both your father and Fili's mother a few days ago. They found out that you two shared an English class and they came by to ask me to pair you up."

"And you just said, 'Yeah sure, why not'? You weren't even suspicious about their motives?" Kili demanded, angry with his father and betrayed by his teacher.

"Kili, they think it's best that you two resolve whatever is going on between you. And I'm inclined to agree. I see the way he looks at you, and I see it when you look at him." Kili felt himself gape at his teacher. Was he really so obvious when he looked at Fili? Only occasionally, mind you, to make sure the blond was still the same as Kili remembered him. "I have every bit of faith that you'll get an A on the assignment." Mister Baggins added with a smile and then stood to write on the board. Kili cursed silently as he left the room. At least school was over.

He boarded his bus, looking about as angry as Legolas looked when Gimli pranked him. He looked so angry not even Bolg pestered him as he walked by and took a seat in complete isolation. None of the seats around him were taken and that suited him just fine. Until someone sat down right next to him, on his seat, with no intention of moving. It only made matters worse that it was Fili.

"What are you doing?" Kili hissed. Fili rolled his eyes and glanced at the brunette out of the corner of his eyes.

"Look the quicker we finish the assignment, the better. I'm coming over so we can work on it." Fili stated quite decisively.

"Were you gonna even ask, or were you going to follow me home like a puppy?" Kili snarled, and turned to the window before Fili could answer. In doing so, he missed the small smile that touched the blond's lips. The ride was tense and there was no conversation, not even a single word, between the two. When the bus stopped near Kili's house, he practically pushed Fili off the seat to get into the aisle. He stuck his nose in the air, ignoring the annoyed look he got from Fili, and marched off the bus and to his home, Fili following behind him.

"That you Kili?" His dad called from the front room when Kili opened the door. Seconds later, Thorin stood in the hallway, looking eagerly to see if his and Dis' plan had worked. He had to restrain a smile when he saw Fili following Kili inside.

"I'm not talking to you." Kili bit at his father and walked right past the man and up the stairs. Fili stopped at the bottom to look at Thorin. He hadn't seen Kili's dad in years, and he had honestly missed the man.

"Good to see you Thorin." He said with a small smile.

"You too Fili." Thorin admitted, with a pat to Fili's back. "Let me know if you need help with the wild animal." He added, glancing up to the top of the stairs where Kili stood glaring at them.

"I'll probably need it." Fili breathed before climbing the stairs. By the time he reached the top, Kili had already disappeared into his room, begrudgingly leaving the door open for Fili. Kili's room was remarkably similar to the last time Fili had seen it, but there were changes. The picture Kili used to have on his dresser of him and Fili was gone, as was the birdhouse they built during the summer one year. Pretty much everything that reminded Kili of Fili was gone, packed away in a box that he wanted his dad to throw away, but Thorin had only put it in the attic.

"I need an A on this, so you better be ready to actually work, and not be a distraction." Kili snapped, pulling his English book out of his closet and throwing it, as well as his notebook and mechanical pencil onto his bed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Fili rolled his eyes again, pulling his own notebook out. Kili turned on his radio for a little background noise and then sat on one side of his bed to start reading different sections of the book that they could use for reference.

A few hours passed where the only interaction they had was talking about the project, and it was almost easy to forget that it was Fili who was his partner. Almost. But then Kili would glance up, or catch a hint of the cologne that Fili wore, and he would frown and throw himself even further into the assignment. There were a few minutes where they said nothing at all, just writing and reading from their books, and the only sound was the background music. And then Kili realized that Fili was humming along with the song, something cheesy and slow by Jason Mraz. He reached over to turn off the music, but Fili grabbed his wrist.

"Don't. I like this song." He murmured, not looking at Kili.

"I noticed." Kili sneered, yanking his wrist away. Mraz started singing in the song, and Kili wasn't prepared to hear Fili start singing too. Quietly, and apparently absentmindedly because he continued writing with no problem. But he was singing!

"_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky._

_Or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold. _

_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far,_

_To be right where you are. How old is your soul?"_

"Do you have to?" Kili snapped, but Fili ignored him completely.

"_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. _

_I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up."_ Kili's breath caught in his throat when Fili looked up at him in the same moment he sang the line, his blue eyes locking on Kili's brown eyes. Kili felt a little jolt run through him, and he suppressed a shiver, looking away.

"_And when you're needing your space to do some navigating,_

_I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find."_ Fili continued on and Kili could still feel his eyes burning into his face.

"_'Cause even the stars they burn. Some even fall to the earth._

_We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it. _

_No, I won't give up!"_ Kili couldn't quite contain his shiver this time, realizing finally that Fili wasn't just singing. He was singing _to him._ To Kili. And he was being very intense about it. Kili wasn't even looking at him, but his skin was breaking out in goosebumps.

"_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make."_ He was not going to look. He wasn't.

"_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got,_

_yeah we got a lot at stake."_ Absolutely, resolutely, was _not_ going to look.

"_And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work,_

_We didn't break we didn't burn._

_We had to learn, how to bend, without the world caving in._

_I had to learn what I got and what I'm not, and who I am!" _Oh who was he kidding?

"_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough._

_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up. Still looking up."_ With a shuddering sigh, Kili looked up, instantly caught in Fili's overpowering blue eyes.

"_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up). _

_God knows I'm tough (I am tough) enough (I am loved)._

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved)._

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)."_ Kili didn't know what exactly to do. He couldn't look away, and his heart was pounding in his chest far faster than it should be.

"_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough._

_I'm giving you all my love. Still looking up."_ The song finished with a soft fade and left them both in silence for a few seconds, until the DJ came on and announced the next song. Fili reached over, keeping his eyes locked on Kili, and turned off the radio so the room was silent. Kili didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything, especially not to Fili. Instead he stood up to run from the room, only being stopped by the arm that circled his waist and brought him back against a chest that was definitely bigger and more solid than he remembered it being.

"Let me go." He said weakly.

"No." Fili said simply, tightening his hold. "I did that once. I'm not doing it again."

"And who's fault was that?" Kili snarled, but it lacked bravado. "You gave me up Fili, remember? You didn't want me as your friend."

"You're right, I didn't. And I still don't." Kili felt his heart break all over again, and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying. Because he was not going to cry, and certainly not in front of Fili. As if sensing his distress, Fili brought his other arm around Kili, this time around his chest, and he splayed his hand open over Kili's heart. "I don't want you as my friend, I want you as something more. I love you Kili, and not like a brother. You were always saying that. That we were brothers. I knew you didn't love me as anything but a brother, and I couldn't bear to be around you when you would never feel the same for me. So I pushed you away to protect myself. I shouldn't have." Fili explained, leaving Kili speechless.

Did Fili just...was he really...was this really happening? He felt like he had just been dunked in a tub of cold water, and everything started making sense. How Fili would look so sad when Kili called him his brother. How he always got him something special on Valentines Day. How he would smile whenever Kili hugged him. But...Kili always thought Fili had pushed him away _because_ Kili was a little too much in love with him. Because Kili was clingy and obviously head over heals for Fili, had been since Kindergarten.

"Please say something. Even if it's a rejection." Fili whispered, sounding sad again. Kili swallowed the lump I'm his throat and turned until he was facing Fili. The blond was looking at him with so much apprehension, so much fear, and it hit Kili hard. Fili was terrified that Kili would laugh at him, or sneer at him, but he had still admitted to loving him. Kili still couldn't think of anything to say, so he just wrapped his arms around Fili and buried his face in the blond's neck. Fili was tense at first, and then his whole body seemed to relax and he held Kili even closer. "I'm so sorry Kili. I wish I could take back the last two years."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kili whispered, managing to put an actual question together.

"I was scared you would be disgusted with me. That you would hate me."

"Oh and acting like you hated me was such a good way to solve it." Kili's sarcasm made an unexpected arrival, just blurting the cold words out and then vanishing.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I never hated you. I've loved you for longer than you could imagine. I thought that if I acted so distant, and got you to hate me for that rather than my confession, that it would be easier. It wasn't." They were both quiet for a few moments before Kili shook his head lightly.

"You're an idiot." He murmured, and Fili chuckled.

"I know. But I'm your idiot. I'm yours. I promise that." Fili cupped Kili's face and leaned in to put his lips on Kili's. At first Kili didn't know what to do. He hadn't really kissed people. At all. But Fili really hadn't either, so at least neither of them knew the other was bad at kissing. The door to Kili's room opened suddenly and Thorin walked in chattering away.

"I ordered pizza I hope-" Kili panicked and took three large steps away from Fili, who was staring at his shoes and waiting to be yelled at by Thorin. Instead, Thorin smiled. "Well it's about god damn time." Both boys looked up at him in confusion, glancing at each other as if they might know what was happening.

"You're not...mad?" Kili asked quietly. Thorin made a face, and Kili looked down.

"Boys, Dis and I have literally been taking bets on when you would admit to loving each other ever since you met at the park." Kili's face shot back up. "Finally we got done waiting so I bribed your teacher to pair you up. I knew if you spent more than an hour together, it would come up." Silence met him until...

"You bribed Mister Baggins?" Fili asked, still confused.

"Well...it wasn't so much a bribe as a plea. And a date for coffee." Thorin shrugged, a dopey grin coming over his face. "I see that as a treat though."

"You...you went on a date with my English teacher?" Kili looked like he was about to pass out.

"Well...a couple. So far." The glare he received from his son made him worry for the lives of any living thing within a five mile radius. "I'll call Dis and we can all eat dinner together. Oh, I think I hear the doorbell." Thorin scrambled away before any curses or punches could be thrown, a self satisfied smirk on his face all the way to the door.

"I'm going to kill him." Kili mumbled, jumping when a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"At least it isn't Mister Thranduil." Fili pointed out.

"Just. Don't." Kili bit and stalked out of his room. Fili chuckled and followed after the brunette. He would have to thank Mister Baggins later. And Thorin. And his mom. He had been such an idiot to give Kili up, and it was a miracle that Kili was even considering him still. He was not going to give up this time. Never again.

OOOOO

_AN: I actually liked this one more than I thought I would when I started writing it. I had a plan to use this song for a Thorin/Bilbo fic, but since Guest asked for a Fili/Kili, I was more than happy to do it this way. But yeah, I don't know who sings Colours... if you wanted to leave the name of the artist, you could, and I'll try to get it done sometime this week. Thanks for reading! Have a good day! _


	15. Son of the Moon

_AN: Hello! This is a request from simsfans set to the song Son of the Moon by Mecano. The original song is in Spanish, but you can find English versions on YouTube. It's a **T rated **Bilbo/Thorin fic. Hope you enjoy! _

OOOOO

Thorin Oakenshield was never wrong. It was just a fact. He was a Son of Durin and he had excellent judgment and he was never wrong. He had made mistakes in his life, but when it came down to it, he always knew best. So the Halfling was really starting to piss him off. Because Thorin Oakenshield had never been more wrong in all his life.

When he met Bilbo Baggins, he had the Hobbit all figured out within a minute. He was a soft little busybody who would not last two weeks outside of his oh so precious Shire. That fact was just cemented when, within the first five minutes of having the Hobbit on the quest, Baggins started throwing a fit over something as stupid as a handkerchief. As the days went on, Bilbo just showed more and more of his true colors, proving that Thorin was, as usual, right. But then the Hobbit had bought them time for the trolls. And Thorin could say he was surprised. But he was still right about Baggins. The trolls did not change that.

However when Bilbo found them again after going through the Misty Mountains, Thorin began to suspect maybe Bilbo was more than he thought at first. Didn't mean he was wrong, per say, because Bilbo was still a soft Hobbit who shouldn't be on a quest. Of course, then the Halfling had saved him from Azog and the Dwarf King could no longer say he was right. Bilbo was not all he appeared to be, not by a long shot, and Thorin found himself angry at first, because how? How could he be so wrong?

The hug on the Carrock was nice, and Thorin liked it more than he should have. While they were hiking down the giant ass monument and he had plenty of time to think and ponder on Bilbo Baggins and how he had been wrong. Thorin Oakenshield, King of the Line of Durin, was wrong, and it was really annoying him. How did he let himself be so blinded by a few bad traits that he completely missed the wonderful person beneath them?

Two days after the confrontation with Azog, they were walking to a home of one of Gandalf's "friends" and Thorin saw Bilbo sneak away from camp. All of his fellow Dwarves were asleep, but Thorin had trouble sleeping ever since the Dragon took Erebor. He was lucky if he even got a few hours each night. Thus he was wide awake to see Bilbo look around nervously before slipping into the trees around them with something clutched in his little hands. Thorin exchanged glances with Gandalf, the only other person awake. The wizard smiled knowingly and nodded towards the woods where Bilbo had disappeared, encouraging Thorin to follow.

And follow he did. Thorin could be pretty quiet, for a Dwarf, when he wanted to. As he followed Bilbo a good deal of distance away from the camp, he hardly made a sound. Bilbo stopped at the edge of the river that they had been following for a time, kneeling down and opening his palms. Thorin couldn't see what was there, but Bilbo smiled lightly and then looked up, apparently at the large full moon.

As the light of the moon hit Bilbo's face, Thorin found his breath taken away. He wasn't usually one for hairless, pale, and soft faces. But bathed in a silver glow, Baggins was radiant. His soft copper curls shone like gold, and his pale skin seemed to absorb the moonlight and project it back outwards, giving Bilbo his very own glow. His eyes, usually a non remarkable shade of blue, now burned the most brilliant cobalt. His lips were curled up ever so slightly on the edges as he stared at the moon, simply sitting and soaking it in.

Thorin was already quite entranced by what he was seeing, but then Bilbo started to sing, and even if Thorin wanted to leave he wouldn't have been able to. Bilbo sang beautifully, his voice even and sweet, and though it was a language Thorin did not understand, it was still incredibly lovely and captivating. Thorin didn't even realize he was leaning forward until he became off balance and went tumbling, head first, through the bush he was hiding behind and landing right behind Bilbo. On his face.

"Ah!" Bilbo squealed, utterly surprised by the rather loud landing. He jumped and turned, hiding whatever was in his hands behind his back, and he looked at Thorin with the largest blue eyes that the Dwarf King had ever seen. "Thorin?" Bilbo asked, though it sounded more like a squeak then anything, and Thorin looked up at him mutely from his very graceful position on the ground. He shook his head and quickly picked himself up, clearing his throat and brushing himself off, keeping his royal nose in the air.

"Master Baggins. It's dangerous to wander away from camp by yourself." Thorin said gruffly. After all, cold aloofness was always the best way to hide true feelings. Bilbo blushed and ducked his head, shifting from one foot to another.

"I apologize Master Oakenshield. But..." Thorin waited for him to go on with his sentence, but the Hobbit shook his head and flushed again. "Never mind." He said quickly.

"Finish your sentence." Thorin encouraged, maybe a little harsher than he intended. Bilbo jumped, swallowed dryly, looked anywhere but Thorin, and shifted his weight to his other foot again. "Sometime this year Halfling." Thorin snapped, and Bilbo jumped again.

"It's just...I leave camp every night. Once everyone is asleep." Bilbo explained, still unable to meet the Dwarf's eyes. Thorin felt like smacking himself. How could he have not noticed Bilbo leaving camp _every night_? Was he _really_ so oblivious?

"Oh. I...never noticed." Thorin admitted, his hard tone dropping from his stoic voice. "What were you singing?" The question tumbled out of Thorin's mouth before he could stop himself, and Bilbo looked slightly horrified that Thorin had asked.

"You...heard that?" He asked, shrinking away from Thorin a little.

"I did not understand it." Thorin tried to pacify the Hobbit, but Bilbo was even paler than usual and he was biting his lower lip gently.

"Please don't tell anyone." He whispered.

"Tell them about what? That you sing at night? Have you not heard their boisterous singing?" Thorin well and truly did not understand why Bilbo was so nervous about this. His song was quite beautiful, the Dwarves would probably love to hear it.

"It's not...just a song. It's a legend, one that every Hobbit knows, but no other being outside of the Shire has heard. Except Gandalf I suppose." Oh. Thorin understood that, better than Bilbo probably thought he did. Dwarves too held their legends and traditions close to them, not sharing anything with outside races unless they believed them to be worthy of the knowledge. He wondered if Bilbo would tell one of the nicer members of his company. Maybe Bofur. Maybe he would be worthy of hearing the song, and knowing the meaning behind it.

"I apologize for intruding. I did not understand the words, so your legend is safe." Thorin told Bilbo, and the defeat must have been noticeable in his tone. Bilbo's face snapped up, and there was guilt in his eyes.

"I could tell you. If you want. But you couldn't tell any of the others." Bilbo said hesitantly. On one hand, Thorin didn't want to push Bilbo to do anything he did not want to do. But on the other, he desperately wanted to know what this song, this legend, was that meant so much to Bilbo and to the Hobbits.

"I would be delighted to hear your legend. But only if you wish to tell me." Thorin finally replied. Bilbo nodded, biting his lip again, before he sat down, tucking whatever was in his hands into his pocket. Thorin was curious about that as well, but he did not ask. He simply followed Bilbo's lead and sat down across from the Hobbit, who was blushing wildly. For a minute, they just sat there silently. Thorin stared unabashedly at Bilbo, and Bilbo stared intently at the ground as he tried to think what to say.

"Perhaps I can just say the lyrics of the song. But I cannot sing it to you." Bilbo proposed, a little apologetically.

"That would be more than acceptable Master Baggins." Thorin assured him. Bilbo looked at him for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and nodded, releasing his breath in a sigh.

"Very well. The song is called Hijo de la Luna, but it translates to Westron as Son of the Moon.

_A fool is he who doesn't understand._

_A legend tells that a gypsy woman implored the moon weeping,_

_She begged till dawn to marry a gypsy man._

_'You'll have your brown-skin man' spoke the full moon from the sky._

_'But in return I want the first child that you have with him.' _

_One who sacrifices her child in order not to be alone is not going to love it very much._

_Moon you want to be a mother, and you can't find a love who makes you a woman._

_Tell me, moon of silver, what you intend to do with a child of flesh. Son of the moon. _

_From a cinnamon-skinned father a son was born, white like an ermine's belly with blue eyes._

_Instead of olive, he was moon's albino son. _

_'Damn his appearance! This is not a gypsy man's son and you won't get away with this.'_

_The gypsy believing himself dishonored, went to his wife, knife in hand._

_'Whose son is this? I am sure you have deceived me!' And he stabbed her to death._

_Then he went to the mountain with the child in his arms and abandoned it there._

_And on nights when the moon is full, it's because the child is happy. _

_And if the child cried the moon will wane to make him a cradle."_ Bilbo finished speaking the lyrics, though he was looking up at the moon again. Thorin did as well, though to him the moon was nothing remarkable. He was a Dwarf, a child board of rock and bred in a mountain. He did not have the connection Bilbo appeared to have with nature.

"That is a very sad legend." Thorin whispered, apparently breaking Bilbo's trance. The little smile on the Hobbit's face fell away and he looked very somber.

"It is." He acknowledged.

"What happened to the boy? Did he die on that mountain?" Thorin asked, leaning forward. Bilbo's smile returned, though it looked sad, and he shook his head.

"No. The Moon could not bear to see her child die, so she sent for two Hobbits who she knew would take the babe in. She knew they would love her son, and raise him as their own. And they did. They even left their home to him after they died, though he was not their true son. They never had children of their own, so the Moon's Son was all they had. And they loved him dearly." Bilbo explained, his eyes far away.

"They sound wonderful." Thorin mentioned.

"They were." Silence settled between them before Bilbo sighed again. "The thing about Hobbit legends, and why we keep them so secret, is that they are all true. If they do not start out as truth, then something...maybe Yavanna or Eru, but _something_ conspires to make it real. This song has been sang in the Shire, in all four Farthings, for centuries. And then, it came true."

"Then there is really a Son of the Moon in the Shire?" Thorin found himself enraptured by what Bilbo was saying. He had no doubt that such a phenomenon could occur, legends becoming truths in such a manner was hardly as surprising as some things he'd seen.

"He is not in the Shire anymore. He is traveling. With a company of Dwarves and a very annoying wizard." Bilbo admitted in the softest of voices. It took Thorin probably a full minute to understand, for the words to really sink in. And then he found himself unable to do or say anything, except to gape at Bilbo.

"You...you're the Son of the Moon?" Thorin asked dumbly, and Bilbo nodded.

"I was born in the Northern Moors, away from Hobbiton. My father was a fat Hobbit with black hair and dark eyes, and my mother was also large with dark hair and eyes. When I was born, very small and slight with light hair and eyes, my father could hardly bear to look at me. He was sure that my mother was unfaithful to him. Many people say that, were he in his right mind, he would never have attacked my mother. But he killed her, on accident or on purpose, and he was so consumed by grief that he took me out to the hill in the Moor and left me there." Bilbo shuddered, and hugged himself, looking anywhere but at Thorin.

"And the couple who found you?"

"Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. Mother was the restless kind, before she married she went on quite a few adventures. Some with Gandalf actually. And after she was married, they would go on hikes across all four Farthings. It was on one of their domestic adventures that they came to the Northern Moors and they found a small Hobbit babe wrapped up and abandoned on the Moor. They asked around, and were told the sad tale of my birth and the demise of my mother, and later my father. He killed himself. So they took me home to Hobbiton and raised me, singing me Hijo de la Luna every night so I would know where I came from."

"How could they be sure it was the Moon who called you Son?" Thorin wondered aloud, and Bilbo hesitantly reached into his pocket, pulling out a shining moonstone in a perfect sphere.

"They found it with me, out on the Moor. They left it there, but once they returned to Hobbiton, it kept appearing in my crib every night. A gift from my Moon Mother." He said fondly, holding the little ball with reverence and love. Thorin gently reached out and let his fingers trail over the glassy and impossibly smooth curve of the ball. It felt warm beneath his skin, and when his fingers met with Bilbo's, he felt something like fire run in a current all down his arm. He pulled his arm away, alarmed, and saw Bilbo do the same.

"Son of the Moon." Thorin whispered.

"She looks after me. Especially when I am in peril. And every night I sit and sing to her, to let her know that I love her. She was the one who gave me courage enough to save you from Azog. I could hear her whispering to me, telling me that no harm would come to me. That she would protect me and you." Bilbo informed the Dwarf King with a warm smile. "I think that she likes you. Maybe because you saved me during the thunder battle." For some reason, thinking that the Moon liked him gave Thorin just the right boost of courage.

"I think that I like you, Bilbo Baggins." He breathed, putting his hand on Bilbo's cheek. The current of fire returned, stretching all the way through his body to the tip of his toes. Bilbo's breath caught in his throat as the warmth of Thorin's touch seeped through every cell in his body. Thorin leaned in, pressing his lips against Bilbo's, the Hobbit's cobalt eyes fluttering closed. Bilbo leaned in closer, putting his hand on Thorin's cheek as well. Thorin pulled away from the kiss after a few long moments and looked warily at Bilbo, waiting for a rejection.

"I've never been kissed before." Bilbo murmured, touching his lips. Thorin was surprised, honestly. Bilbo was nothing like what he first appeared. Gone was Thorin's poor opinion of him, and with it gone, Thorin could see into his own person as well. And he could see just how much he wanted to know the Hobbit. How much he wanted to hold an cherish this Son of the Moon.

"Why not?" Thorin asked, though he didn't really care why not. Bilbo hadn't been kissed before! Thorin was the first to kiss him! That made him absurdly pleased!

"All the Hobbits my age stayed far away from me. They said I was strange and none of them wanted to be my friend, and none of them even thought of courting me. I do have a few friends now, but I knew I would be a bachelor all my life." Bilbo sighed, obviously remembering said Hobbits and their cruel words. As kids, they took delight in teasing the strange adopted son of Bungo and Belladonna. Now, he was considered a respected member of Hobbiton, or he had been before he left on this adventure. But everyone always looked at him like they didn't quite know what to say or do around him.

"They are fools, every one of them." Thorin's voice broke through his reverie, and his kind words made his chest feel warm. "You are fantastic Bilbo Baggins. Full of beauty and magic." The Dwarf King doted, drawing Bilbo closer to him.

"I thought I was nothing but a burden." Bilbo muttered softly, and Thorin cringed.

"I am a stubborn and prideful Dwarf, set in my ways and opinions. I should have known better Bilbo. I apologize for my atrocious behavior." The Hobbit was honestly surprised, and it showed on his face. But then he smiled, bashfully and nervously, but still a smile. "There is much more to you than meets the eye Bilbo. I would like to learn everything there is to know about you. I would like to have you by my side." Thorin told him boldly. Bilbo blushed and swallowed thickly.

"I think...I would like that as well." He admitted shyly. Thorin smiled, kissing Bilbo softly for another few moments.

"You have a magic all your own, Son of the Moon. And it has quite enchanted me." Thorin said warmly, bringing Bilbo right onto his lap and curling his arms around the smaller being.

"I have never been so glad to have it, King Under the Mountain." Bilbo replied just as warmly. They remained that way for some time, wrapped in each others embrace and bathed in the light of the full moon above. And the peace that surrounded them and filled them was something that every Man, Dwarf, Elf, and Hobbit sought for. And it would never be far away from the couple.


	16. Eyes Open by Taylor Swift

_AN: This is a Fili/Kili fic to the tune of Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. It's **rated T **for blood and gore. Takes place during and after the BOFA. Enjoy!_

OOOOO

Fili had never been more scared in his entire life than he was when he saw Kili take an arrow to his chest. His heart stopped and his arms dropped to his side and he could only stare in horror as his little brother, his One, his everything, dropped to the ground in pain. And then he was moving. He cut down orcs and goblins like they were made of paper in his pursuit to reach his brother. He slid to stop right next to Kili, who was shaking now, staring at the arrow in his chest like he couldn't see it.

"Kili!" Fili exclaimed, drawing his brother's attention to him. The brunette looked so scared. His eyes were wide and he looked confused and pained and scared shitless all at the same time. "Oh Kili..." Fili whispered, cradling the younger Dwarf's head in his lap.

"Am I gonna die?" Kili asked, his voice cracking. Fili looked around desperately for someone who could help. But the battle was still raging strong, and possibly on the verge of defeat.

"No Kee. It'll be okay. Once the battle is over, I'll get you to that Elf who helped you in Lake Town. She'll help you. You'll be okay." Fili promised, though he had a bitter taste in his mouth as he said it. He could be lying to Kili. He could very probably die, they all could. But he couldn't just tell Kili that. He had to comfort the terrified and wounded boy who he loved more than anything in Middle Earth.

"Fili...it hurts." Kili whimpered. Fili felt like he was being punched in the gut. "Though...not as much as I thought it would." He added, actually managing a chuckle. Fili's heart squeezed unpleasantly in the face of his little brother trying to lighten the mood, even in this situation. They stayed like that for a long while. Kili was bleeding terribly. The arrow was acting sort of like a cork in a bottle. But Fili knew he couldn't last forever. And around them people were dying all over, on both sides. It was madness. It was hell. "Fili...will you sing to me?" Kili asked weakly, gripping his brother's hand as best he could.

"Now, little brother?" Fili asked, sounding more exasperated than he really felt. Kili asked him to sing to him quite often. Whenever he felt scared or vulnerable or lonely. And he also asked when he felt peaceful and content and vibrantly happy. He loved it when Fili sang to him. Loved it more than anything. And Fili could never deny his brother anything, especially a song. However, he thought that he might start crying any second now and he wasn't sure he could get through a whole song without bursting out into sobs.

"Please Fee." Kili whispered, and Fili was powerless to resist. He looked around them again, with a frown, and cleared his throat.

"_Everybody's waiting. Everybody's watching. Even when you're sleeping...keep your eyes open._

_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children._

_Playing soldiers, just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings._

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords._

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world, where everybody stands and keeps score._

_Keep your eyes open._

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybody's watching to see the fallout._

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping...keep your eyes open."_ Kili was smiling as Fili sang. It didn't matter if the song had a more somber, sad meaning to it, it was a song from his brother and he cherished it. He cherished Fili.

"_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard. Every lesson forms a new scar._

_They never thought you'd make it this far. _

_But turn around, oh they've surrounded you, it's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now._

_But you've got something they don't, yeah you've got something they don't. You just gotta keep your eyes open._

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybody's watching to see the fallout. _

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping...keep your eyes open."_ Kili's eyes started to falter, trying to fall shut, but the brunette was persistent. He would not die! Not while Fili was still singing.

"_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady. Keep your eyes open._

_Keep your aim locked, the night goes dark. Keep your eyes open. _

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybody's watching to see the fallout. _

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping...keep your eyes open."_ Fili voice finally cracked and he just could not continue. Kili's grip was on his hand was so weak! And it looked like he was literally fighting death just to keep his eyes open and look up at his big brother.

"That was beautiful." Kili choked out, still smiling up at Fili.

"Kili please...please hang on. Please." Fili sobbed, rocking his brother slightly, though being careful of the arrow in his chest.

"It's okay Fili. I'm just going to take a little nap. Just until the battle's over. Okay?"

"No Kili, you can't close your eyes! Keep your eyes open Kili!" Fili pleaded, unable to so anything short of slapping his brother to keep him awake.

"I'll wake up Fili. Don't worry." He was probably lying. This would probably be the last time he saw his brother. But he didn't want Fili to be sad. Fili opened his mouth to say something when a great screech shattered the air around them. The golden haired Durin looked up and was greeted by the sight of the giant Eagles that had saved them from Azog all those months ago. And he could see Beorn, far away over the battle field. As he watched, the Eagles and Beorn turned the tide of the battle, and within half an hour, had the goblins and orcs fleeing. By the time the victory was called out, Kili was unconscious.

Thorin found them like that, Fili wrapped around his younger brother, crying and cursing Mahal and mad with grief. It took both Thorin and Dwalin to pry Fili from Kili, and the younger was taken away to the healing tents to see if anything could be done. Fili was forced into his own healing tent to be looked over, though he was a most unpleasant patient. Oin finally had to sedate him just so he could get a good exam.

When Fili woke he was in the same tent as Kili, but the healers informed him that Kili had lost a lot of blood and they did not know when he would wake. Fili did not care how long it would take. He would wait months, years even, for his One to wake. He sat by Kili's bedside dutifully for weeks, never letting himself loose hope. As long as his brother's chest rose and fell, there was hope. Fili was fighting sleep one night, violently shaking himself awake whenever his eyes threatened to fall shut. Just as they did, there was a little chuckle and whisper in front of him.

"Keep your eyes open."

OOOOO

_AN: I had intended this to be tragedy, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Maybe I'll try again some other time, but for now, here ya go. Toodles!_


	17. If Ever I Would Leave You by Franco Nero

_AN: Howdy! I've returned to write a request for FionaGina, to the beautiful song If Ever I Would Leave You, from the movie Camelot. It's sung by the wonderful Franco Nero, and it just makes me miss romance so much. Sigh. Bilbo/Thorin pairing. Pretty damn cheesy, so I'm gonna say **rated K or K+**. Takes place in Erebor after the BOFA has ended. Enjoy!_

OOOOO

Bilbo was just about as fed up as could be. He was two seconds from snapping and beating everyone around him to a pulp. Thankfully, they all seemed to sense that, and none of them tried to stop him as he stormed out of the dining hall, once again, and angry went to the one place he knew he would be able to be without Dwarves for five whole minutes. The library. He and Ori were really the only ones who ever went there, since most of the new residents in Erebor were working on construction. Plus, they were Dwarves. They didn't like reading.

The events of dinner raced through his mind as he stormed through the halls, Dwarves scattering in his wake so they wouldn't get in his way. Dwarves who had never met him, or talked to him, but knew who he was and that he could be worse than Smaug himself when he was in a mood. They fled like fauntlings, letting Bilbo go on his way with no trouble. Leaving him to his tumultuous thoughts.

It had started simply enough. Kili asked how long Bilbo was going to be staying in Erebor, since Gandalf had already left and wouldn't be back for some time. Naturally, Bilbo could get someone else to guide him, maybe an Elf or a member of the company, but he had actually decided to stay, and he was quite excited to tell them. He wanted to help in the library and see Erebor return to greatness under Thorin's rule. And besides, just the other night, Thorin had formally asked to court him, though they'd admitted their feeling for each other all the way back in Mirkwood. But before he could say anything, one single word, Thorin had opened his big fat mouth and ruined not only dinner, but Bilbo's previously good mood.

"He's staying forever." Thorin had stated. Not asked, not proposed hopefully. He stated it like it was a known fact, and his face remained quite calm, even as Bilbo's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Thorin didn't appear to notice his surprise, and went back to eating, though silence continued to ring through the dining hall.

"So uh...are you? Staying?" Fili asked when it became apparent that Bilbo physically could not say anything, too surprised by Thorin and his absolute surety.

"Of course he is." Thorin replied, once again before Bilbo could answer for himself. "Why would he leave? It's not like he has much to go back to, and he has much to stay for." Thorin added when he was faced with questioning looks from almost everyone in attendance. Bilbo however had turned thunderous at that point. Yes, he was intending to stay. And yes, he did have much to stay for, including the rude King Under the Mountain. But did Thorin really think Bilbo had no other option? Was he so sure that Bilbo would be staying that he thought that he could insult the Hobbit?

At that point, Bilbo very politely put the fork in his clenched hand down next to his plate, stood, and stormed out, slamming the door for good measure. And here he was. Doing the same to the library door, you know, just in case some Dwarves in Erebor didn't know he was upset, and taking a seat in his special alcove. It was really just a hole in the wall that was just the right size for him, and no one else. When he needed privacy he always came here and not even Ori knew about it. It was tucked away in a corner of the library that the red headed Dwarf hadn't even started looking at yet.

So he was impossibly surprised when he heard footsteps approaching him, quickly revealing Thorin's face as the Dwarf King rounded the bookshelf in front of his hole in the wall alcove. Thorin didn't at first see him, and Bilbo was praying he wouldn't, but then the Dwarf's eyes settled on the angry Halfling and he sighed.

"It occurs to me that I've upset you." Thorin spoke quietly, as if afraid of unleashing Bilbo's wrath on him. For good reason too. It's already been established that Bilbo could best a balrog when he was angry. But Bilbo completely ignored him, turning his little nose up and directing his attention to picking at some loose pebbles in the wall. Thorin sighed again and came to stand next to the hole. "I did not mean to imply that you had no options. And I also never meant to insult you." It was obvious to Bilbo that Balin had talked to Thorin, told him where he went wrong. Because Thorin on his own would never come to these correct conclusions. He was far too dense for that.

"Go away." Bilbo huffed. He wasn't in the mood for reconciliation right now. He wanted to be mad at Thorin for at least a few hours before even thinking of forgiving him.

"I'm not going to leave you alone while you're upset."

"Oh, but if I weren't upset you would be okay leaving me alone?" Bilbo snapped, his anger making him a touch irrational.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Are you afraid I'll leave?"

"No." Thorin rolled his eyes, and Bilbo glared.

"No! Of course not! Because I have nothing waiting for me beyond this mountain, all I have is you and your precious Erebor!"

"Bilbo-"

"What if we were in the Shire? What if I just assumed you would be staying there?"

"Bil-"

"You would leave me in a second if I told you that you would be staying with me in Bag End! If I just automatically assumed, and told everyone, that you would be staying in the Shire, because it's where I am, you would be gone by morning!" Thorin's hand covered Bilbo's mouth, but a stream of indignant shouting still filled the quiet library, just muffled. Thorin sighed and waited for Bilbo to be done. He removed his hand just out curiosity and caught Bilbo in the middle of another insult to his character. "You would pack your things and be on your way back to your home without a backwards glance at me!"

"Never!" Thorin finally yelled back, and Bilbo stopped ranting immediately, mouth still opened but the word stuck in his throat. Seeing that he had finally gotten through, Thorin huffed and straightened his shoulder. "I would never leave you. Not even if you told me to." Thorin told him, his voice so intense that Bilbo couldn't even think of something to argue for a full minute.

"I'm sure there's a lot of things you would leave me for! There's a whole room of gold that proves it! Or have you forgotten how much you wanted to kill me a few weeks ago?" Thorin sighed. He knew Bilbo would bring it up. It was the perfect ammunition for any argument. No matter what Bilbo did to Thorin, it would never be as bad as Thorin holding his Hobbit over the battlements, threatening to drop him.

"This isn't about my Gold Sickness, this is about you being upset that I inadvertently insulted you. I didn't mean to, but we both know how I am with words and phrasing." Bilbo only glared at him. "I want you to stay Bilbo. And I thought you wanted to stay too."

Bilbo looked away from the Dwarf but bitterly admitted in a whisper, "I do want to stay."

"Then what is this about? Because I spoke for you?" Bilbo took a moment to think about the right way to admit his fears to Thorin.

"At first it was. I was insulted and indignant and I didn't want to look at you for another second." He told the Dwarf with a glower.

"And I have apologized for insulting you and assuming when I ought not have. But you are still upset with me. What now haunts that lovely mind of yours?" Bilbo didn't want to talk about the more twisted turns of his "lovely mind". But the look Thorin was giving him, pleading and concerned, just pulled the words right from his mouth.

"What if one day you decide you don't want me anymore? What if I give up everything, Bag End, my family, everything, to stay here with you and one day...you see someone you like better? I'll get old long before you, and I won't stay pretty for more than thirty more years." Thorin felt his heart squeeze at the insecurity and doubt on his Hobbit's face. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo and carefully pulled him from his hiding place, walking a short distance with Bilbo cradled to his chest before he found a window sill to sit in. Thorin kept Bilbo against his chest, perched on his lap, and just held him for a long time.

Bilbo was obviously in a vulnerable and fragile state of mind currently. He needed comfort, and he always said that Thorin's voice as he sang could get Azog to sit and relax. He smirked to himself as he put lyrics together in his mind, quick as a flash. He was always good at that, but most Dwarves were. And then he started to sing while he rubbed Bilbo's back.

"_If ever I would leave you It wouldn't be in Summer. Seeing you in Summer I never would go._

_Your hair streaked with sun light, Your lips red as flame, your face with a luster that puts gold to shame."_ Bilbo was both comforted and worried by the song Thorin began to sing. So he wouldn't leave in summer, but that still left three other seasons. Was Thorin really going to tel him which season Bilbo should expect him to leave in?

"_But I'd ever leave you, it couldn't be in Autumn. How I'd leave in autumn I never will know. _

_I've seen how you sparkle when fall nips the air. I know you in autumn and I must be there."_ Bilbo shifted a little, pressing his ear to Thorin's chest. He loved Thorin's voice, even if he was a little distressed by the thought of Thorin leaving in either Winter or Spring.

"_And could I leave you running merrily through the snow? Or on a wintry evening, when you catch the fire's glow?" _Thorin sang and then stooped to whisper a spoken word in Bilbo's ear. "No." A shiver raced down Bilbo's spine and he smiled, though it was bittersweet. So it would be Spring then. But Thorin kept singing, somewhat surprising Bilbo.

"_If ever I would lave you, how could it be in spring time? Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so?_

_Oh, no! Not in spring time, summer, winter, or fall! No, never could I leave you at all!"_ Bilbo didn't quite believe him, so Thorin nuzzled the Hobbit's neck and repeated the last line, dropping the song and simply speaking. "No, never could I leave you at all." He promised, kissing the Hobbit on his cheek.

"You say that now. But what if you change your mind one day?" Bilbo fretted.

"How could I ever grow tired of you my beautiful Hobbit? How could I ever dislike your wit and your charm and you mind? I do not care if you grow to be a fat old man, I will love you no matter what you look like. And I do not believe you will be a fat old man. I believe you will be beautiful even in old age." Bilbo didn't reply, but he didn't argue. He simple snuggled further into Thorin's chest and let himself lock away his anxiety for another time. But somehow Thorin seemed to sense that Bilbo was not convinced. "If anything, I should worry about you leaving me. It's obvious that I have no tact and often do things to upset you. You are far too beautiful and spirited to want to be with such an old cynical Dwarf."

"Thorin don't you say that! I would never want to be with anyone but you!"

"And I never want to be with anyone but you. If you believe yourself then you must believe me as well." Bilbo looked up at Thorin's face, his dark hair and open eyes and smiling lips, and he couldn't doubt him. Instead he straightened his spine so he could be more even with Thorin's face and he kissed the Dwarf King on his lips. "Does that mean you forgive me my beloved?"

"Yes of course. But who knows how long it will be until we're back in this position."

"I don't mind the position so much." Thorin remarked slyly with a wink. Bilbo rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide a little smile. "The arguing I can go without though."

"All couple fight." Bilbo pointed out.

"Very well then. I suppose I'll get used to it over time. I intend to spend a very, very long time with you my Hobbit. And nothing you could say or do could make me go." Thorin said decisively.

"You don't know many Hobbits do you? We're a stubborn bunch. If I weren't so madly in love with you I would take that as a challenge and show you." Bilbo informed him.

"Well then, I guess it's a good think you're madly in love." Thorin smirked, and Bilbo huffed. "And I am more than happy to be madly in love myself." Thorin added and Bilbo couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"You're always so smooth Thorin Oakenshield."

"Where do you think Fili and Kili learned it from?" Bilbo laughed, and Thorin smiled at the bell like giggle. "I want you to stay here with me. I love you Bilbo."

"And I want to stay here with you. I love you too Thorin." The Dwarf King kissed Bilbo soundly on his lips before they simply returned to sitting in silence, enjoying each others company. In the future, whenever Bilbo would begin to doubt Thorin's feelings, the Dwarf King would burst out in his little song to remind Bilbo that he would never leave. And he never did leave. He continued loving Bilbo madly and deeply, and the Hobbit returned his affections intensely. They were the happiest couple in Erebor. Through Summer, Autumn, Winter and Fall.

OOOOO

_AN: I love me a good cheesy happy ending. Romance where art thou? Hast I offended thee somehow? I need a life. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, FionaGina._


	18. Decode by Paramore

_AN: I am beyond happy with this chapter, for a couple reasons. One, it's a **rated M** Bilbo/Thorin fic to the song Decode by Paramore and that is literally my favorite band. I love this song so much. Number two, it's a request from Loreyulia who has left me a bunch of wonderful, soul boosting reviews that seriously made me walk around on clouds all day! Seriously, you rock. I was so glad you asked for a request, so I can repay you for reviewing! I really hope you enjoy! _

OOOOO

The Lonely Mountain. Bilbo hated it. Well, he supposed that wasn't fair. He didn't really hate the whole mountain and the kingdom within it. Rather he hated the treasury. He hated the gold and the jewels (one jewel in particular). And most importantly, he hated the effect it had on Thorin. The Dwarf King started changing the moment he stepped into the shadow of the mountain. And when he walked into the treasury, Bilbo swore he saw Thorin completely lose who he was and become someone else. Someone terrible.

From that moment it steadily got worse and worse. Instead of paying attention to food and sleep and planning how best to rebuild his kingdom, Thorin spent all hours of the day in the treasury, scouring tirelessly for the damned Arkenstone. Everyone in the company saw it, though some of them were starting to slip into the Sickness as well. Bilbo was the only one completely unaffected by the hall of treasure, and so he was the one who saw everyone deteriorate. It was often too much for the Hobbit to handle and he would take refuge by exploring the empty empire under the mountain.

His favorite place was a balcony near the royal room. It was decayed and the stone had turned to rubble, and then to dust. And when the dust drifted away, it revealed soil. Soil which allowed one solitary tree to bloom in. Bilbo reckoned a bird must've dropped the seed there quite some time ago, and it took root and rose up. Smaug held the Lonely Mountain in his clutches for two centuries, or somewhere close to it. And during that time, a seed had been planted and grown into a might oak tree which Bilbo delighted in sitting under. It gave him peace when the rest of his life was turning to chaos.

Losing Thorin to Gold Sickness was terrible and it broke his heart. Even more so because of the confession Thorin had given him in the dungeons of Mirkwood. He told Bilbo that he loved him. They had spent so many delightful nights together from that moment on. Night filled with laughter and smiles and passion. Nights that saw Bilbo Baggins happily forget propriety in favor of finding love with Thorin Oakenshield. It had been wonderful and magical and unfortunately short lived. Thorin did not only forsake food and sleep in his quest for the Arkenstone, but his supposed One as well.

Most days Bilbo couldn't even look at the Dwarf for long periods of time. The King was Mad. His hair, usually so well kept and glorious, as a Dwarf's hair should be, was more like a tangled birds nest now. And his eyes, oh his beautiful sapphire eyes...they were bright, almost as though he was with fever. But it was a fever of the mind, passed down from father to son all through the Durin line. It was destroying the Thorin Bilbo knew and loved and turning him into and obsessive, greedy creature. Just like Balin had said of Thror.

Bilbo heard footsteps approaching from within the mountain and quickly climbed the oak tree to hide in its many branches. The leaves were mostly all gone now, due to the approaching winter, but there were enough of them, and enough limbs, that Bilbo could easy conceal himself. Whoever was coming to the balcony, he did not want to have any interaction with them. Not right at the moment.

Bofur's head poked out through the door that led into the mountain and he looked around carefully. Bilbo held as still as possible, hoping the hatted Dwarf would just go away. But the wind chose that exact moment to swoop across the balcony, and the few leaves left rattled together like the most beautiful wind chime. Beautiful, but treacherous, at the moment. Because it made Bofur look up, and with the shifting leaves and twigs, he easily caught sight of Bilbo's red jacket.

"There yeh are! Been lookin' everywhere fer yeh." Bofur said with a cheerful smile. Bilbo felt himself cringe. Bofur was always so cheerful. And he was one of only three of the company that seemed to take the treasury in stride. Yes, he had his moments where Bilbo could see some Gold Sickness in his eyes. But for the most part, Bofur, Balin, and Balin all seemed remarkably put together. As opposed to their King and Dwalin, who was almost as bad as Thorin.

"Please go away." Bilbo whispered, though by now the wind had died down and Bofur could hear his voice quite clearly as it traveled through the crisp afternoon air. Bofur frowned, worry crossing his normally cheerful features, and he took a few steps towards the oak tree.

"Bilbo, what is it? What's troubling yeh lad?" Bofur asked, and he sounded so honestly worried that Bilbo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from tearing up. Thorin used to sound like that. Whenever Bilbo looked even the slightest bit uncomfortable or pained, Thorin would look so upset and he would sound so terrified that something was wrong. The only think he got so sentimental about these days was the Arkenstone. And the worst part was that Bilbo knew exactly where the stone was. But he couldn't tell Thorin that. Never in a thousand years.

"Please Bofur, I don't want to talk about it." Bilbo insisted, but the hatted Dwarf only frowned and started climbing the tree.

"Well yer gonna. I dunno how things are in the Shire, but Dwarves don't let family suffer alone." Bofur said resolutely. Bilbo felt his breath be sucked away for a few moments. Family. He hadn't had a family for so long. Without Belladonna and Bungo, Bag End was so very empty. And even his Took and Baggins cousins never really felt like family. He had been alone for a painfully long time, not that he cared. Or at least he tried to tell himself he didn't.

"I'm not a Dwarf Bofur."

"Yer correct. But yer still family." Bofur smiled, as if he could read Bilbo's mind. "Yeh can talk teh me Bilbo. I won't tell any oh the others. Promise." Bofur had reached the branch that Bilbo was crouched on, and the Hobbit was debating a few things. Climb higher and hope Bofur would give up. Which was doubtful. Stay and talk to the Dwarf. Which would be painful. Or scamper away and run back into the mountain. Which would be even more painful. He didn't even have to be looking at Thorin to feel the sucker punch to the gut that this damned Gold Madness had given him.

"You won't tell anyone?" Bilbo whispered, as though making sure.

"Never will yer thoughts pass my lips." Bofur swore, even holding out his hand for Bilbo to shake. The Hobbit looked at his gloved hand for a few moments before sighing and shaking his hand. "So...what is it that's got yeh hidin away like this?" Bofur asked, when Bilbo looked hesitant to begin. Bilbo took a deep breath and looked anywhere but Bofur.

"Thorin." He murmured. Bofur didn't need him to say anything more. He was pretty sure he already knew the source of Bilbo's distress, and he was right.

"Aye. He's in a bad way right now." Bofur acknowledged with a little frown.

"In a bad way? He's completely obsessed with finding the Arkenstone! He's getting worse every day! I don't know if I can...if I can stay here." Bofur's eyes widened.

"Yer plannin on leavin." He accused, and Bilbo nodded. "Yeh can't leave Bilbo! Thorin needs yeh! Now more than ever!"

"He may need me, but he doesn't want me. It...it hurts far too much to be around him. I feel my heart breaking every time I look at him. And I've tried! Eru how I've tried to get through to him! He's lost Bofur. And I can't stick around to watch him decay. Please don't ask me to, it would be cruel." Bilbo sniffled, actively trying to hold back tears, and Bofur reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"When are yeh leavin?" Bofur asked, though he sounded pained at the thought.

"I was hoping to wait for Gandalf but...I don't think he's coming. So I'm going to set out tomorrow, or tonight. I'll go to Lake Town and get supplies. And then I'll head to Mirkwood and I'll stay with Beorn for a little while before traveling the Misty Mountains."

"Be careful of the caves." Bofur remarked, and they shared a bittersweet smile. Bilbo remembered that cave in the mountains. He had been packed and ready to head back to Rivendell. He was going to go back, he really was. And then the floor opened beneath them and he had been desperate to rejoin the company. Even if they didn't like him. At least they were better than goblins and Gollum's. At that point in the quest Thorin hated him, and Bilbo resented Thorin for hating him, seemingly without cause. But even Thorin's hate was better than the indifference Bilbo received from the King now. His mother used to say that the opposite of Love wasn't Hate. The opposite of Love was Apathy.

"Bofur, there's something I need you to do." Since Bilbo was leaving, he had to tell one of them about the Arkenstone.

"Anythin." Bofur agreed, leaning forward. Bilbo glanced at the entrance to the mountain before pulling the Arkenstone out of his pocket. Bofur could only stare at it for a few minutes. And then he looked at Bilbo, understanding dawning on him. "How long have yeh had it?"

"Since before Smaug left. Bofur, you know if Thorin gets his hands on this, he'll only become ten times worse. You have to keep it hidden." Bilbo was wary of giving the stone to Bofur, because despite his calm demeanor in the face of the others Madness, Bofur was still a Dwarf. Still susceptible to Gold Sickness. But he had to.

"Bilbo...yer askin me to commit treason." Bofur informed him, and the guilt in Bilbo's stomach only got worse. But he swallowed it down and nodded.

"I am. Because you know it's for the best." Bofur sighed and thought for another few minutes before nodding. "Thank you." Bilbo pressed the stone into Bofur's hands and the toymaker clutched it tight in his hand.

"I'll keep it safe. When Thorin snaps out of it, which I believe he will, I'll give it to him. And I'll tell him that it was you who found it."

"Please don't. I don't want him to think about me when I'm gone. Distract him, do everything you can to take his mind away from me. I don't know if he'll be angry or sad or happy that I'm gone, but whichever it is, I wish he would not. Just let him forget about me." Bofur recoiled a little and gave Bilbo a somewhat patronizing smile.

"I doubt there is a thing in Middle Earth that will take his mind off of you when he learns you left because of his Gold Sickness. Despite what the two of you may think, the company has heard your couplings. And they were...very loud." The blush that lit Bilbo's face made Bofur' grin from ear to ear. But then the Dwarf frowned sadly. "I believed that you would be a couple that would test time itself. It grieves me more than you could know to see you go my friend."

"I will miss you Bofur. I will all of you. But I cannot stay. You know I cannot." Bofur sighed mournfully and nodded. Then he opened his arms and Bilbo collapsed in them.

"You will always be welcomed in Erebor. Even if Thorin does something stupid, the company will always welcome you. Write to us, if you would be so kind. We'll never show Thorin the letters. They'll be for us and only us."

"I will." Bilbo promised and pulled away from Bofur's embrace. "I think I shan't delay my journey. I still have a few hours of light left." Bilbo decided. Now that he was rid of the Arkenstone, and had told his plan to Bofur, he found he was anxious to leave.

"I wish yeh all the luck in the world Bilbo Baggins." Bofur said honestly. The hatted Dwarf remained sitting in the tree as Bilbo climbed down and headed towards the entrance to the mountain. At the entrance, Bilbo looked back at Bofur and gave him a smile. Bofur returned it, though they both looked rather sad. And then Bilbo was gone. Bofur knew that even if he started back to the treasury right now, he wouldn't see Bilbo again. The Hobbit was quick, and he would be out of the mountain before anyone could notice. He would probably be in Lake Town before Thorin even realized he was gone. And for some reason, that fact made Bofur irrationally angry.

He knew he shouldn't. Bilbo would hate him. But maybe...just maybe...this could be the thing that would snap Thorin out of it. If the Dwarf realized what was becoming of him, and what it was doing to those around him. Especially those who love him. It could just do the trick. Bilbo would forgive him. Provided it would work, that is. If it didn't, Bilbo would never even know. With that in mind, Bofur disembarked from the tree to find Thorin, after tucking the Arkenstone away safe in a pocket of his jacket. He really hoped this would work.

OOOOO

"WHAT?!" Kili jumped as Thorin's shout echoed all around the enormous treasury. He glanced at his brother, and as one they rose and hurried towards the place they knew their uncle to be. They were surprised to see Bofur there with him as well. "YOU JUST LET HIM GO?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP HIM?!" Thorin was bellowing at a scared looking Bofur, but the hatted Dwarf held his own.

"It would have been cruel of me to make him stay here."

"Cruel?! You let him go out into the wild, alone and without provisions! What were you thinking?!" Thorin yelled, but instead of cowering, Bofur straightened his spine and stared the King down.

"I was thinking that he was in pain. He couldn't bear to remain here, and I was not going to let him continue to suffer." Bofur said in the most frighteningly level voice that it made Fili and Kili shiver a bit. Instead of answering, Thorin growled and stormed away. The three Dwarves shared looks of confusion and concern before Bofur shrugged and walked away, leaving Fili and Kili to stare after him in confusion.

Thorin meanwhile stuffed a few water skins and a sack of food into one of their packs and set off to find his Hobbit. He couldn't believe he had let himself fall to Gold Sickness! And even worse than that, he had alienated his love. He had made Bilbo leave. But he was going to fix it. The second Bofur had come to him and told him of Bilbo's departure, it was like being struck with a lightening bolt and waking up after a dunk in cold water. Bilbo was his One! And he had hurt the Hobbit, more than he'd ever hurt anyone! He had to find him!

It didn't take that long. Thorin was a Dwarf after all, he could travel for longer and at faster speeds than Hobbits. Bilbo had gotten a few miles into the desolation and stopped in the outskirts of Dale. There he stopped and built a little fire and rolled out his bedroll. And there Thorin found him. But he couldn't approach Bilbo. Not when he had no idea what to say. Instead he hid himself behind a partially decayed wall and listened. After a few minutes, he heard Bilbo sigh.

"_How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind._

_I can't win your losing fight all the time."_ Bilbo was...singing?

"_No, can I ever own what's mine, when you're always taking sides?_

_But you won't take away my pride. No, not this time. Not this time."_ It was undoubtedly about Thorin, and that fact pulled on the Dwarf King's heart painfully.

"_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well? How did we get here? Well, I think I know._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue._

_Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see. What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all. _

_Well I will figure this one out, on my own. _

_I'm screaming, I love you so. But my thoughts you can't Decode._

_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well? How did we get here? Well, I think I know._

_Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves._

_Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves._

_How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? Yeah, yeah. How did we get here? I used to know you so well._

_I think I know. I think I know. There is something I see in you. It might kill me, but I want it to be true."_ Bilbo's song ended and left the King with a heavy heart. Even heavier than it had been when he saw his grandfather die. When he discovered the fate of his father. When Frerin... None of it hurt as much as this did. Seeing how he'd let his love down, it was impossibly painful. He still didn't know what to say to Bilbo, but he couldn't just sit there apart from his Hobbit for even a second longer. Bilbo jumped a clear foot into the air when Thorin appeared from behind the wall in front of him, and we could only stare wide eyed at the King for a full minute. And then Thorin was upon him, crushing him to his chest and whispering apology after apology in his ear.

"Oh Bilbo...this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. So so sorry." Thorin whined desperately, praying Bilbo would believe him. He had never felt so relieved in all his life when Bilbo wound his arms around the Dwarf's neck, hugging him back.

"Is the Sickness gone?" Bilbo asked, his voice quiet and nervous. Thorin nodded vehemently, starting to reassure Bilbo when he realized he was speaking in Khuzdul. He cleared his throat and started again.

"It's gone. I promise it's gone. I...I can't promise it will stay gone forever. But I'll lock myself out of the treasury. I'll keep myself far away from that cursed gold and I'll let Balin make all those kinds of decisions. I promise. Please come back to me Bilbo, please. Or let me come with you. Please don't make me go." Bilbo was shocked. He never, in a thousand years, imagined Thorin would be so willing to leave Erebor behind. Just for him.

"You can't leave your kingdom after all you've done to get it back." Bilbo told him weakly.

"I won't leave you Bilbo Baggins. If you wish to return to the Shire, then to the Shire I will go as well." Thorin said definitively and held Bilbo out at arms length so he could lock eyes with the Hobbit. "I love you Bilbo. You are the reason I am not still wallowing in Gold Madness. When Bofur told me-"

"Bofur told you?!" Bilbo exclaimed, slightly upset with his friend. But relieved at the same time. If it was what saved Thorin, then how could he really be mad with Bofur?

"I am so glad that he did. Oh Bilbo, please forgive me. Please believe that I am horrified with my own actions. I was so sure that I would be able to withstand the bane of my family, but I was wrong. And only you can save me. I need you Bilbo. And I love you. Far too much to let you go. Please." Bilbo only had to think for a moment. And then he threw himself against Thorin's chest, tacking the Dwarf to the ground and straddling him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you back as yourself." Bilbo told him, with a sweet smile. He leaned down and kissed his Dwarf softly, before trailing kisses all down Thorin's jaw.

"Not as glad as I am that you are not running and screaming right now." Thorin insisted, running his hands down Bilbo's back to grip his hips. "I have missed you my Hobbit. Even trapped in Gold Sickness, I knew I was missing something. It was you all along." He murmured, kissing Bilbo's neck just to feel the Hobbit shiver against him.

"Here? Now?" Bilbo asked breathlessly.

"Where better. At least the Company is far away this time." Thorin pointed out, and Bilbo blushed, remembering what Bofur said about the Company hearing their coupling in the past. "Unless you do not want to." Thorin added when he saw Bilbo's hesitation.

"I do want to." Bilbo insisted.

"But..." Thorin let off, sensing that it was coming.

"But ten minutes ago I was despairing my loss of you. Never make me feel such despair again, please." Thorin's heart throbbed painfully in his chest, remembering the song Bilbo had sung in his sadness. It would haunt Thorin to the end of his days, he never wanted to hear something so miserable or forlorn ever again, especially not from his beautiful Hobbit.

"I will remain with you even after the end of my days. I will never leave you Bilbo, not even if I fall to Sickness or die in battle. I will always be longing for you and I will never know happiness like being in your arms." Thorin promised. Bilbo smiled and kissed Thorin. The kiss gradually became less sweet and more passionate until finally Thorin growled and stood, Bilbo legs wrapping around his waist as he did so, so that Thorin could keep a hold of him as he walked the few steps to Bilbo's bedroll. Thorin lay the Hobbit down and soon followed.

"I love you Thorin." Bilbo moaned as the King divested him of his clothes.

"Not as much as I love you, my Bilbo." Thorin grinned wolfishly at the annoyed look Bilbo gave him.

"How could you ever love me more than I love you?" Bilbo demanded. "It is a well known fact that Hobbits feel emotions much deeper than Dwarves do."

"I do not pay heed to such rumors. For there surely could be no stronger emotion than that which I feel for you." Bilbo opened his lips to argue and Thorin took the opportunity to stick his fingers in Bilbo's mouth. Bilbo glared at him, but started sucking on his Dwarf's digits eagerly, lust filling his eyes. When t Thorin felt his fingers were adequately wet, he pulled them away, allowing Bilbo to continue on with their playful argument.

"You don't play fair." Bilbo pointed out with a half hearted glower.

"Of course I don't. I have to play with you, and if I didn't cheat, then I would never win." Thorin said simply, grinning wolfishly at the glare Bilbo sent him. The Hobbit opened his mouth to say something and was once again foiled as Thorin chose that particular moment to push his fingers into Bilbo's nether entrance. Bilbo gasped and arched and maybe cursed quietly.

"You're such a prick." Bilbo muttered towards Thorin, who knew Bilbo was not seriously trying to insult him. He kissed his Hobbit very lightly on his lips and turned his attention to stretching and preparing his One. By the time Thorin decided it would be safe to continue, Bilbo was writhing and cursing at him to hurry up. Thorin gladly agreed, quickly spitting in his palm and spreading it over his member before positioning himself at Bilbo's hole. He stopped before entering to simply look at his Bilbo, laid out before him, panting and pleading for Thorin.

"You're so beautiful Bilbo." The Dwarf King breathed, and Bilbo quirked his head to the side in confusion. He didn't mind it when Thorin said such things, but he was a little confused as to why he was at the current moment. But before he could ask if Thorin was okay, the Dwarf King thrust forward and buried himself in his Hobbit. The pleased scream it drew from Bilbo was like music to Thorin's ears. They moved together in perfect sync, thrusting and kissing and touching. And it didn't take long for Thorin to drive Bilbo over the edge, following soon after.

Neither moved for a few blissful moments, wrapped in each others arms and staring intently into the others eyes. Eventually Thorin pulled himself out of his Hobbit and lay down next to Bilbo, bringing the Hobbit flush against him.

"If I could I would never let you leave my arms." Thorin whispered to his increasingly sleepy One. He could see that Bilbo would be falling asleep soon.

"If I could I would never leave your arms, whether you wanted me to or not." Bilbo replied, snuggling in closer to Thorin. "I love you Thorin."

"And I love you Bilbo." Thorin agreed, kissing Bilbo's head. "I'm sorry for making you doubt that." Thorin frowned to himself, but Bilbo kissed the frown away.

"It is okay now Thorin. Let us put it behind us. Let us enjoy that you have returned to me." Bilbo insisted, and Thorin smiled warmly. He was the luckiest person in Middle Earth, to have Bilbo. He would make sure Bilbo knew that, he would tell him every single day.

OOOOO

_AN: I really hope you liked it Loreyulia! I liked it. _


	19. Just Give Me A Reason by Pink

_AN: Hey guys! This is a Thorin/Bilbo fic to the song Just Give Me A Reason by Pink. It's **rated T**, but if you get offended by something, I'm sorry in advance. For Loreyulia! _

OOOOO

The slap sounded like the slam of metal against metal as it rang across the quiet clearing. Every Dwarf in the Company, and Gandalf, turned to look at Thorin and Bilbo. The Hobbit was bright red with anger, steam practically coming out of his ears, and he stormed away, leaving a shocked Thorin and Co. behind. Dwalin was the brave one who walked up to Thorin, eyes wide and questioning. Thorin only growled at him and stormed away in the opposite direction. Once they were both gone, and the silence grew too awkward, Bofur burst out laughing. It didn't take long for the others to join in.

"What in hell was that about?" Kili wondered aloud, giving voice to what they were all thinking. Fili let out a boisterous laugh as an idea came to him, and everyone looked at him.

"I bet the King wanted to spend the night in the woods. And we all know how Thorin is an expert at offending Bilbo. His words probably got a little...misunderstood." Fili suggested. There were a few murmurs of agreement, and a few more rounds of giggles.

"Or he was just bein an arse again." Bofur proposed. More of them agreed to that one, and the giggles turned into full chortles. Gandalf rolled his eyes and wandered off, into the woods in the direction Bilbo had gone. He found the Hobbit easily, Bilbo hadn't gone very far, and he sat down next to the still fuming Halfling.

"He's such an ass!" Bilbo exclaimed after only a few minutes of silence.

"I'm afraid Thorin does not possess a way with words." Gandalf acknowledged. Bilbo scoffed and kicked at a pine cone, which went skittering away. "What has our King done this time?" The Wizard asked with an amused smile hidden in his beard.

"He wanted us to spend a night away from the company. I told him I wasn't comfortable with the idea of...being together right out in the open where anyone could chance upon us. But then he had the gall to insinuate that they wouldn't mind seeing us together! He even went as far as to say we could drop our pants in the middle of camp and they would all gather round to watch, rather than be offended!" Bilbo shouted, his face heating again as he recounted the situation. Gandalf hid a chuckle by clearing his throat and patted Bilbo on the back.

"They are Dwarves, Master Baggins. They do not hold the same culture as Hobbits. And Thorin is no where near as good with words as your neighbors in the Shire. You chose to allow him to court you. But you must be able to accept that courting for Dwarves is much different than courting for Hobbits. It may take a while before you find common ground and until then, you may have to compromise." Gandalf advised wisely.

"This is ridiculous! We've hardly been courting for a month and already we're on uneven ground! I don't know what I was thinking Gandalf! How can a Hobbit and a Dwarf be together?!" Bilbo huffed.

"It will take much patience and you must be willing to accept him for what he is. As well, he must be able to accept you. It takes cooperation and love and trust." Gandalf insisted. Bilbo gradually calmed down and eventually nodded his head. "There now, it was a simple misunderstanding between two cultures. If your relationship is on rocky ground, you must work together to even it out." Gandalf told him before rising. "Shall we return to camp?"

"You go. I just want to sit for a while longer." Bilbo sounded much more tired than he did moments ago, and Gandalf was torn between wanting to comfort him, or giving Bilbo space. In the end, he wandered away and Bilbo curled up at the base of a tree. He wasn't necessarily crying, but a little time spent in the fetal position always calmed him down right quick.

He still couldn't believe Thorin sometimes! The Dwarf had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth and trying to talk around it. He did things that had Bilbo hiding behind one of the other Dwarves for protection, and never seemed to catch a hint. Bilbo knew he was getting down to his last nerve, but he still loved Thorin. More than he loved anyone before. He just wondered if love could bridge the big gap that laid between their two cultures.

OOOOO

Beorn's home was lovely, really it was. But Bilbo was currently too angry to appreciate the beauty around him as he sat in the garden. And, surprise surprise, it was Thorin who was on his mind. The moment they had arrived and settled in, Thorin had come to him asking if they could take a walk together and maybe try to settle some things that were still off between them. Bilbo had been more than eager, he was ecstatic! Thorin was actually trying to adjust, to take Bilbo's view into account! Bilbo was not proud of how shocked that made him.

But when they had been about to go on their walk, Dwalin appeared and asked Thorin to spar with him. And just like that, all plans that had been made with Bilbo vanished into a puff of smoke. It was like Bilbo wasn't even there, and Thorin was so excited to do something that he did _every day_ with Dwalin! Because it was apparently more important than their relationship!

"Thorin!" Bilbo had called as the Dwarf started to walk off with his friend. Thorin looked over his shoulder, appearing to remember that Bilbo was there, and he grimaced.

"I am sorry my love. Perhaps we can speak tomorrow. Or tonight, after we have made love." Thorin proposed, unaware of just how angry he was making Bilbo.

"You can make love to your right hand for all I care!" Bilbo shouted and stormed away, leaving Thorin with his mouth open and thoroughly confused. But he hadn't followed Bilbo, and now here he was. He'd spent nearly an hour alone in this garden, and he still had yet to calm down. This was far from their first confrontation. After that day in the woods when he'd slapped the Dwarf King, things had not improved. They fought practically every day, sometimes over stupid things! He couldn't stand Thorin sometimes! He just wanted to smack the Dwarf upside his majestic head! And yet he still foolishly loved him. This would all be so much easier if he didn't. He could leave Thorin, no problem at all, if only he didn't love him so much.

"Bilbo?" Bofur asked cautiously as he sat down. Bilbo jumped, because he had been so intently thinking about hating Thorin that he hadn't even noticed Bofur approaching him. "Is something the matter?" The hatted Dwarf asked, because even though something was obviously wrong, he didn't want to be rude and just assume. Bilbo was angry enough without some rude Dwarf coming in and assuming things.

"Everything is the matter! I don't understand how he can be so infuriating! And I don't understand why I can't just leave him!" Bilbo exclaimed, and his anger evaporated far too quickly to be normal, instead being replaced by sobs. Bofur awkwardly wrapped an arm around Bilbo, and the Hobbit gratefully curled into his embrace.

"I know Thorin is an idiot, we all know really. But he's just a Dwarf Bilbo. Unfortunately, the lot of them are like that." Bofur tried to be soothing, but he didn't think he succeeded from the indignant huff Bilbo breathed. "As for leavin' him, if yeh really wanted ta, yeh would. So I don't think yeh really want to." Bofur added hopefully. Bilbo sniffled and glared at the grassy ground in front of them.

"That's just the problem! I don't want to leave him, but I don't want to stay if he's just going to be like this all the time! Offending me and brushing me aside and not even making an effort to change!" Bilbo rubbed ruthlessly at the traitor tears that leaked down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry over Thorin, especially when this was all the Dwarf's fault, and he was supposed to be angry not sad!

Bofur, bless him, said nothing. He simply sat with the distressed Hobbit and tried to be as supportive as possible. It meant more to Bilbo than he could ever say, but it also proved a little point to him. This was something that Thorin should be doing for him. Sitting with him and comforting him. But where was Thorin? Sparring! Bofur, who was his best friend but only his best friend, was here for him. And Thorin wasn't.

"I'm going to leave him." Bilbo whispered sadly. Bofur squeezed his shoulder, not knowing what to say, and waited for Bilbo to continue. "I want to be courted by someone who loves me and who will fight for me, not with me. Someone who will comfort me when I'm sad and who will make time with to be with me. Thorin does none of that. I don't want to be with him if this is who he is." Bilbo continued with barely hidden sobs.

"If yeh feel like yeh need to leave him, then leave him. And if he can't see what he's losing, then he doesn't deserve yeh." Bofur offered, and Bilbo let out a particularly shaky sob.

"Thank you Bofur. For being here." Bilbo sounded wretched, but determined, so Bofur gave his shoulder one more squeeze before standing.

"I best be off. Nori gets impatient." Bofur told him with a cheerful smile, trying to coax one out of Bilbo as well.

"Maybe someday someone will love me like you love Nori." Bilbo breathed, a small sad smile on his face. "Go. And don't get into too much trouble."

"Oh, no promises my dear friend." Bofur chortled and disappeared. Bilbo stayed there for a few more minutes, wiping his face and calming down, before he headed inside. Suddenly he was tired, much too tired to stay awake for dinner or to deal with Thorin. He would tell the Dwarf King the next day. With that thought in mind, Bilbo stumbled to his room and curled up in the ridiculously large bed to sleep. He was unconscious in a startlingly short amount of time, long before Thorin even thought of checking on him.

OOOOO

Thorin Oakenshield could never really understand Bilbo. The Hobbit got upset over such trivial things! Well, they were trivial to him. Balin kept reminding him that for Bilbo, they were far more than mere trifles. But still! Why did the Hobbit have to be so damned sensitive! Thorin was a Dwarf, not a hairless, garden-loving, Hobbit! Not that he had anything against Bilbo's people, but they were all so...strange!

Still, he supposed he could understand why Bilbo was so upset, after their latest dissension. He had promised Bilbo that they would talk. But they could talk anytime! On the other hand, Thorin and Dwalin could spar anytime as well. But Bilbo had gone and stormed off, so Thorin had decided to give him space and continued on to spar with Dwalin.

When dinner rolled around and no Hobbit sat at the table, he started to feel a little guilty. Was Bilbo so upset that he would miss dinner? Imagine! A Hobbit missing dinner! And apparently over something as silly as postponing a conversation! But Thorin knew he should check on the Hobbit, as so when dinner was through, he made his way to Bilbo's chambers. Only to find him asleep. Thorin sighed, because if he was honest he did want them to make up. Even if it was just so they could spend a passion filled night in an actual bed.

He turned to leave when he realized Bilbo was talking. Well, murmuring really. And he was certainly asleep. But he was saying something and Thorin caught his name in the tangle of muffled words. So the King shut the door all the way and knelt next to Bilbo's bed to listen to the soft words. They couldn't have been anything good, if the scrunched look on Bilbo's face was anything to go by. But he still wanted to know.

"You don't care about me Thorin." Bilbo said with a small frown. Thorin assumed that whatever dream Bilbo was having replied to him, because he started talking again. "You don't want to spend time with me. You don't want me except to fuck." Bilbo huffed, sounding amazingly coherent for someone asleep. If Thorin weren't so distracted by the things he was saying, he would stop to wonder if Bilbo always spoke so directly and seamlessly in his sleep. "I'm leaving you. To find someone who does want me." That really caught Thorin's attention, and his heart jumped to his throat.

Bilbo wanted to leave him? He knew they were going through a rough patch, which was especially distressing given how short of a time they'd been courting so far. But he didn't think Bilbo was so ready to leave him! Did Bilbo really believe that Thorin didn't care about him? That he didn't want to spend time with Bilbo and love him and care for him? Thorin wanted to shake Bilbo awake and yell that it wasn't true, but he knew that would not help the situation. Instead he swallowed the lump in his throat and started petting Bilbo's curls so the Hobbit would calm and rest more peacefully. It worked and soon enough, the frown lines on Bilbo's forehead smoothed away and he was deep asleep.

Thorin however was a mess of nerves and turmoil. He hadn't meant to drive Bilbo away with his mannerisms. Gandalf had told Thorin that he should learn to adjust and be more flexible with Bilbo. But Thorin had at the time thought Gandalf was just meddling where he shouldn't be. He assumed Bilbo would get used to his gruff ways and they would be better for it. He did not expect something like this, but now that it was here, he was deathly afraid. He would do anything to keep his love by his side. He would change anything Bilbo wanted him to.

Bilbo really had a way of making Thorin doubt himself. From the moment they had met. Thorin had felt something for the Hobbit. Of course, it took him many months and one near death experience to realize just what it was he was feeling. But he knew now, and he might be too late! He couldn't bear to think of it! Losing Bilbo would be like losing Erebor and his family all over again.

Bilbo, as if sensing his dark thought, squirmed and murmured in his sleep. Thorin grimaced and tried to think of something that could sooth his little love. Bilbo did always like it when he sang. Perhaps...he could try at the very least. Thinking of some lyrics right quick, which were perfect for the situation, he hummed a little intro and started to sing.

"_Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart. And I your willing victim._

_I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty. And with every touch you fixed them._

_Now you've been talking in your sleep. Things you never say to me. _

_Tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love."_ Bilbo was calm again, but Thorin most certainly was not. And he was going to keep singing to express his inner commotion.

"_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken, just bent._

_And we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts._

_We're not broken, just bent. And we can learn to love again._

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine. _

_Oh, we had everything. Your head is running wild again my dear we still have everythin'. _

_And it's all in your mind. Yeah, but this is happenin'._

_You've been having real bad dreams. You used to lie so close to me. _

_There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love. Oh, our love, our love."_ He thought he saw Bilbo's eyes flutter a little, but the Hobbit was obviously still asleep, so he wasn't too worried.

"_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken, just bent._

_And we can learn to love again. I never stopped, you're still written in the scars on my heart._

_You're not broken, just bent. And we can learn to love again._

_Oh, tear ducts can rust. I'll fix it for us. We're collecting dust. But our love's enough."_ Or he wished it was.

"_You're holding it in. You're pouring a drink. No nothing is as bad as it seems. We'll come clean._

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken, just bent._

_And we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. _

_That we're not broken, just bent. And we can learn to love again._

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent._

_And we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts._

_That we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again. _

_Oh, we can learn to love again. We can learn to love again. Oh, that we're not broken just bent. _

_And we can learn to love again."_ Thorin finished singing, stared at Bilbo's still face for a few more moments, and then looked down at the ground. Maybe he should let Bilbo leave him. Maybe he didn't deserve the lovely little being he loved so dearly. It would kill him, to lose Bilbo. But he didn't want the Hobbit to be miserable. He couldn't ask Bilbo to feel neglected and unloved just so he could keep Bilbo by his side.

"Did you just make that up on the spot?" Thorin nearly jumped a foot when Bilbo started speaking, sounding bizarrely calm. Thorin looked up quickly, his eyes immediately being caught by the blue eyes watching him intently. Thorin nodded dumbly, not sure what to say exactly, and Bilbo gave a little nod as well, acknowledging Thorin's answer.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, a little nervous.

"Since you started playing with my hair. Hobbits aren't as deep of sleepers as you seem to think." Bilbo pointed out, and Thorin flushed, feeling chastised for some reason. "Did you really listen to me talk in my sleep?" Bilbo asked, now adopting Thorin's nervous look.

"I did." Thorin admitted somewhat guiltily.

"What did I say?" Thorin hesitated and sighed.

"That I don't care for you and am never there for you and you want to leave me. And I wish I could say that you shouldn't leave, but I can't keep making you so unhappy. I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was doing. I should have listened to Gandalf." Thorin ducked his head wretchedly, knowing that this was his fault. Bilbo was silent for a few minutes before he gently reached out and ran a thumb over Thorin's cheek. The Dwarf King looked up, sickeningly hopefully, and watched Bilbo carefully.

"That was a very beautiful song Thorin. Perhaps you're right. We're not broken, just bent. Maybe we should try one more time. But you have to promise to actually try." Bilbo demanded, and Thorin readily agreed.

"Of course my One, I would do anything for you. I will try my absolute hardest to change my ways. I shall listen to everything you say, and comply with everything you wish." Thorin promised, kissing Bilbo's hand every few words. The Hobbit chuckled lightly and pulled his hand from Thorin's grip. He laid it softly on the King's cheek and leaned forward to kiss Thorin on the lips.

"I do not want you to completely change who you are, because then you will resent me. But there are a few thing I would prefer you to be softer around the edges for." Bilbo told him. Thorin smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Bilbo again.

"Anything my love." Thorin whispered.

"Come join me." Bilbo rolled over and patted the empty space in the large bed. Thorin kicked off his shoes and gladly laid down, bringing Bilbo in close to him. Bilbo was back asleep fairly soon, but Thorin stayed up for many hours more, just holding his One and smiling warmly. He had come so close to losing the Hobbit forever. He would thank Mahal every day for this chance. And he would not fail Bilbo again. He swore it.

OOOOO


	20. Off With Her Head by Icon For Hire

_AN: Hello! So, I have been in a spectacularly lethargic mood lately, so if this isn't as good as usual, I apologize profusely. Honestly, I usually get requests done in one or two days and this took me about five so...yeah. But anyways, this is a Thorin/Bilbo fic, **rated T**, to the song Off With Her Head by Icon For Hire. Requested by Netiri Vi Britannia and I really hope you like it, despite the lethargic-ness. Enjoy!_

OOOOO

"Thorin?" He could hear a voice, far in the distance. He wanted to respond, but his tongue felt thick and swollen in his mouth. He tried to move, to gesture for water, but his limbs all felt impossibly heavy. The only think he could really do to confirm that he could hear his name at all was to pick up his breathing. He didn't think the voice that spoke noticed, but someone sighed and then a cold hand settled on hid forehead. "He's still burning up. Should I get Thranduil again?" The voice, so soft and familiar, though Thorin could not figure out how, asked.

"I think that would be wise." Another voice said. It was older, but no less velvety or familiar. Barely there footsteps retreated and Thorin heard someone sigh before he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "I don't know if you can hear us or not Thorin...but please don't give up." The voice said mournfully, and Thorin had an image of an older Dwarf with a white beard split into two and curved up at the ends. But the name still escaped his scattered mind.

The hand disappeared and for what seemed like a very long time, it was silent. Then the soft, beautiful voice from before was back, along with a more emotionless, regal voice that Thorin immediately did not like. The three voices spoke in hushed tones for a little while before the annoying one started chanting in a language Thorin couldn't even pretend to understand. Somehow, it annoyed him as well.

"Shh. It's okay Thorin." The soft voice cooed near him, and he felt his irritation and confusion drain at the small comfort. The small cold hand returned to his forehead, gently brushing strands of his hair away from his face. "Is he going to live?"

"It is difficult to say. His wounds will heal, but fever has already set in, and until it breaks, I cannot be sure. I am not confident one way or the other." The annoying voice explained. There was a quiet keening sound, like a whine, and the cold hand stopped on his cheek.

"And when the fever breaks?" The older voice asked.

"If the fever breaks, his recovery will be relatively easy. If it does not...his brain will become damaged by the heat in his body." The annoying voice announced. There was a little sniffle and then the little hand was removed from his cheek. "You should rest Master Baggins. You will do no good to him if you pass out from exhaustion." The voice added, it's tone softening slightly.

"I can't just leave him." The lovely little voice whispered. There was a sigh and the older voice started talking again.

"He's not goin' anywhere lad. Just lay down for a bit. I'll have Dwalin come get ya if anything changes." Another little sniffle. "Go on with Thranduil now. I'll stay here with Thorin." Old Voice commanded. There was one more feather light touch to Thorin's brow and then two pairs of footsteps were retreating once again. This time the silence lasted much longer. So long that Thorin's already weak mind fell into a comfortable blackness once more.

OOOOO

His head was clearer when next he woke, and names came more readily. But he still could not move at all, nor could he speak or open his eyes. He felt like a corpse, having to be so still when he would hear and feel everything go on around him. Balin was speaking to someone he didn't recognize, but who sounded Elvish. And there was a light humming near his ear that he immediately knew was Bilbo. But...why would Bilbo be there? Thorin would have thought, after what he did to Bilbo before the battle, that the Hobbit would have left and never looked back.

Of course he was pleased Bilbo was there, absurdly pleased, but he felt guilt coil in his stomach fiercely as he listened to Bilbo's soft humming. He had been so terrible to Bilbo. To his One. He would have thought Bilbo would hate him. But the Hobbit was literally sitting at his bedside comforting him, even though he thought Thorin was unconscious. Bilbo had no way of knowing if Thorin was still trapped in Gold Sickness or not. If Thorin was, then he could very well wake up and banish the Hobbit again, or worse, order his death. But Bilbo was still there, begging without words for him to wake up. It made Thorin's heart pound in his chest.

"He's not as warm as he was yesterday." Bilbo sounded like he was trying to reassure himself rather than report to Balin or the Elf.

"Aye, his fever may have broken a bit. Still a long way to go though." Balin acknowledged. "Have you eaten today Bilbo?" Balin added, his tone taking on a more parental edge. Bilbo's hand, which was threading through Thorin's hair, stilled briefly before continuing.

"Yes." Even Thorin's fever addled brain could tell he was lying.

"Bombur will throw a fit lad." Balin told him, and Thorin could just imagine the large red headed Dwarf. He would probably storm in, throw Bilbo over his shoulder, and carry him to the kitchens of the camp to make sure Bilbo ate. The thought made him want to smile, though he wasn't sure if the muscles of his face got the message or not. Bilbo gasped and his hand stilled again.

"He's smiling! Balin, he smiling!" Bilbo exclaimed happily. Balin walked over and chuckled lightly.

"So he is. Maybe he can hear us after all." Balin remarked, though mostly for Bilbo's sake. There were plenty of reasons Thorin could be smiling, if you could call that little lift of the lips a smile, but it was a great opportunity to comfort Bilbo. "If he can, I'm sure he would want ya to go get something to eat." Balin added patronizingly. Thorin could just imagine Bilbo rolling his eyes, and it made him smile again.

"He's going to wake up any day now. Won't he?" Bilbo sounded so young, so vulnerable. Balin now had the power to either give Bilbo hope, or despair.

"Of course lad. And when he wakes up, you better be whole and healthy or he'll have my beard. So go on and get some food. I'll stay with his majesty."

"There are so many wounded and dying out there who need food more than I do." Bilbo whispered.

"There is plenty there for everyone to share. Thanks to Thranduil and Dain." Balin sounded slightly exasperated by that. "Now go. Or I'll send for the brothers Ur." He threatened, and Thorin was sure he felt a little shudder from Bilbo's hand in his hair.

"I'll come right back." Bilbo whispered to Thorin and reluctantly stood.

"Nothing's gonna happen in the short time it'll take for ya to eat. Run along." Balin commanded. Bilbo hesitated for another moment before nodding and leaving.

"Poor Hobbit. He's running himself ragged worrying over your King. I just hope for his sake that Oakenshield has lost his Madness." The Elf spoke after a few moments. Thorin had forgotten about him, but now he wished the Elf had left.

"I think the Gold Sickness has passed by now. Before his fever took him, he spoke clear enough. Asking about his nephews and the company." Balin told the Elf. "I too hope he will wake free of the Bane of Durin's Line." He added under his breath. Thorin too said a little prayer in his mind to Mahal. He was thinking clearly, or as clearly as he could while submitting to fever, and he did not want to be lost to Gold Madness once more. Not when there was so much he had to make up for already. As soon as he could, he would make things right. He hoped.

OOOOO

"Thorin?" The King had to blink several times before his vision focused. He looked from blurry shape to blurry shape before realizing he recognized all four people who were lingering above him. Thranduil stood nearest to the tent door, one eyebrow raised curiously. Dwalin and Balin were on either side of his feet, Dwalin with a small smile and Balin with a big smile. But the person Thorin concentrated on the most was the Hobbit who was standing next to his head, a crease of worry marring his brow.

"Bilbo?" Thorin murmured, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. Bilbo smiled, though the worry was still on his face. Thorin wanted to say more, to ask after the company and the war and Bilbo, but his throat ached and his mouth felt too dry. "Water?" It seemed like the word had hardly left his lips when Balin was handing Bilbo a water skin, and Dwalin stepped forward to help Thorin sit up. Most of the first mouthful of water ended up spilling down Thorin's front, but the next few gulps made it down his throat.

"How are ya feelin' lad?" Balin asked when Thorin was done drinking. Thorin cleared his throat a few times before he was able to speak.

"Like I was stabbed in the side by a spear and shot in the shoulder with an arrow." Thorin replied, somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't forget the stab wound to your thigh." Dwalin remarked with a roll of his eyes. Bilbo glared at the bald warrior, but Thorin could tell it was not whole hearted.

"How am I alive?" Thorin questioned shakily.

"Thranduil has been your personal healer. Elvish medicine is much stronger than any other." Balin told him, and though Thorin grimaced, he was actually grateful. He nodded to Thranduil with a small smile, as close to a thank you as he could manage, and the Elf returned the nod.

"My nephews? The company?" Thorin asked nervously. Bilbo and Balin exchanged glances before Balin decided he would tell the King.

"Most of the company is just fine. But...Fili and Kili were both unconscious when we found them and neither has woken for many days."

"But...they are alive?"

"For now." Thranduil murmured, earning himself several sharp looks. "Provided young Kili's infection remains under control, and no rot sets into Fili's wounds, they will both be fine. But they will not wake for many days yet." He added to sooth the tension. Thorin then turned to Bilbo, who's eyes were downcast.

"And you Bilbo? How do you fare?" Bilbo jumped a little, at being called out so bluntly, and his cheeks colored.

"I am fine Thorin." Bilbo murmured, though he sounded like he was lying. No one called him out on it though. Instead Balin started talking about the victory and how Dain, Dwalin, and the grey haired Dwarf himself had been taking care of affairs while Thorin was unconscious. But Thorin only absorbed so much of his chatter. His eyes were constantly roaming over Bilbo Baggins, who could no longer meet his eyes it appeared. Balin, of course, took notice and decided to put them all out of their misery.

"Bilbo, lad, run to the kitchens and get Thorin some broth. Nothing too chunky now." Bilbo nodded, looking glad to have something to do to be helpful, and rushed off. Almost the second he was gone, all three of the remaining visitors turned back to Thorin, who saw the chore as what it was. A way to get Bilbo out of the tent so they could talk about him.

"How is he really?" Thorin asked, fearing the worst.

"Obviously Master Baggins was not gravely injured. However, he did suffer." Thranduil told him.

"After yeh banished the lad, he went to Thranduil's camp where Gandalf told him to stay put during the battle. But, yeh know Bilbo." Dwalin tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"He was captured, somewhere near Ravenhill, and by the time the battle was over and the Company found him...he had endured some torture at the hands of the Goblins." Balin looked almost green as he remembered it.

"Torture?" The word tasted like poison on Thorin's tongue, and his stomach twisted terribly.

"A fair amount of flogging, and they broke both his feet. We didn't think he'd be able to walk again, but Thranduil is quite the miracle worker." Balin told him.

"He's got a scars on his back and legs, they'll probably never fade. And he's embarrassed by them. I wouldn't suggest asking after them." Dwalin recommended.

"He's physically healed, but we are not as sure of his mental stability. He's been very devote about caring for you while you've been unconscious, but just now...he did not look nearly as sure of himself." Thranduil pointed out.

"Indeed. The way he remained glued to yer bedside the last few weeks, yeh'd think he'd be kissing yeh the moment yeh woke. Instead..." Dwalin cut himself off at the wide eyed look he got from Thorin, right before the glare was brought out.

"Just give him time, Thorin. He's been through quite a bit in recent times, especially given his Hobbit upbringing. Concentrate on your healing, and then you can think of Bilbo." Balin suggested. Thorin nodded, though he felt a little numb. "Why don't you get some rest. I'll call Master Baggins off when he comes back with the broth." He added, sensing that Thorin wanted to be alone.

"Yeah. Thanks." Thorin muttered, his eyes remaining on his covered feet. When the two Dwarves and the Elf cleared out and tied closed the tent door, he let out a heavy sigh of torment. Thorin already hated himself for banishing Bilbo, but to think that his banishment got Bilbo hurt! What if the Hobbit had been killed?! Bilbo would probably never forgive him, when he was all Thorin wanted in all of Middle Earth. Hang the Arkenstone and all the gold in Erebor. He just wanted his little love.

This was truly a disastrous situation. And it was all his fault. How could he be so cruel to the One he loved more than anything? And how in Middle Earth could he ever make it up to Bilbo? He didn't deserve Bilbo, though he would never stop loving the Hobbit anyways. He felt so guilty and despicable and he wondered why Mahal bothered to spare him at all, if this was what he had done.

Thorin sighed again and shifted a little, wincing as he jostled the wound in his side. It was truly a miracle he survived. One he did not deserve. With a shaky and quiet voice he started to sing, hoping that no one was around to hear it. He needed some way to get his feelings into the world, and this was always the best way to do so.

"_I'm lucky that I ever saw the light of day again. My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in._

_This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me. They told me so. I didn't know the fall would be this easy._

_How long until it starts to do me in? I can't give out what I'm not breathing in. I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged. _

_My enemies belittle me, reminding me the penalty of all my deeds, despite my pleas, is death._

_Don 't let go, 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this. Death is mine, I know. Don't let go, don't let go. _

_Save your own, 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this. Death is mine, I know. Don't let go, don't let go, Savior._

_Your way of life has only showed me what a fool I am. It serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned. _

_And I will ever linger on the edge unless you hear me. How long until it starts to do me in? I can't give out what I'm not breathing in. _

_I know they'll come with what I'm owed. Guilty as charged. _

_My enemies belittle me, reminding me the penalty of my deeds, despite my pleas, is death._

_Don't let go, 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this. Death is mine, I know. Don't let go, don't let go. _

_Save your own, 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this. Death is mine, I know. Don't let go, don't let go, Savior. _

_Don't let go, 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this. Death is mine, I know. Don't let go, don't let go. _

_Save your own, 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this. Death is mine, I know. Don't let go, don't let go, Savior."_ The tent sounded bizarrely quiet after he finished singing, and he really felt no better than he had before singing. But he doubted he would ever feel better after all he'd done.

"I like it when you sing." He jumped and then winced at the movement, but his face snapped up to the tent door which was tentatively held open by Bilbo, with a bowl of broth in his hands. "But that was a very sad song." He added, when Thorin only stared dumbly at him. "I brought you broth. Balin said you wanted to rest, but you haven't eaten much in two weeks. Only what we managed to ease down your throat." Bilbo went on, blushing for some reason as he further entered the tent and put the bowl of broth next to Thorin's bed. He looked torn between staying and leaving, but in the end, he turned to go.

"Stay. Please." Thorin wanted to slap himself for opening his mouth. Why would Bilbo want to stay with him, especially after listening to him bitch about himself through song? But the Hobbit did stay, sitting down next to the bed and fiddling with the threads at the end of Thorin's blanket. Needing something to do with his hands, Thorin reached over and picked up the broth.

"I don't think you deserve death." Bilbo whispered some time later, nearly making the mouthful of broth in Thorin's mouth come tumbling back out.

"What?" Thorin asked, a little alarmed.

"Your song. I don't think you deserve any kind of punishment." Bilbo explained, not looking at Thorin. The King had to take a moment to formulate a response, his still slow brain making it take longer than usual.

"I could have killed you. I got you hurt." He said mournfully, and a blush rose to Bilbo's cheeks.

"I hardly matter in the grand scheme of things Thorin. You shouldn't be distressed because of me." Bilbo stated uncomfortably. Thorin cautiously reached out and tilted Bilbo's face up towards his.

"You are all that matters to me Bilbo. And I was a fool to lose sight of that, at the most consequential moment." Thorin told him, his tone leaving no room for argument. Another, darker, blush colored Bilbo's face and he bit his lower lip. "I would do anything to take back my actions. I wish I had kept you safe."

"Please do not torture yourself over this. I am safe now. And I wish for you to be safe as well. You have woken at long last, but if you continue to torment yourself you could easily allow your health to fall." Bilbo fretted, gently lowering Thorin's hand from his chin back to the spoon in the bowl of broth. They did not speak for a few minutes, neither moving as well, before Thorin sighed.

"I would like to make a deal with you Bilbo." He said bluntly, and Bilbo finally looked up at him of his own free will. "I will focus on healing, and I will be the perfect patient for Oin and Thranduil. If you allow me to try and fix the damage I have done to you. If you allow me to help you." He demanded, and Bilbo seemed to mull the idea over.

"I've never...what I mean to say is...well...the last time I had someone to watch over me was when my parents still lived. I'm not used to it, and I may be a bit irritating, or irritated, at times. If you think you can stand that, then I will agree to your deal." Bilbo agreed.

"I will deal with anything you see fit to show me. Both good and bad. I promise." Thorin smiled.

"And I will do my best to help you recover while allowing you to help me as well. I promise." Bilbo didn't look entirely comfortable with the arrangement, but there was a light in his eyes that had been vacant since Thorin woke. He smiled, to see it there once more. He reached out and took Bilbo's smaller hand in his, wishing to never let go of it.

"Then we have a deal Bilbo." He said warmly, when really he wished to say, 'I love you'. Bilbo seemed to hear the subliminal message in his words, and blushed again. Thorin couldn't help but think to himself how beautiful Bilbo was when he blushed. But Bilbo was beautiful always.

"We do have a deal Thorin." Bilbo replied, and Thorin swore he could hear a return to his true affections in those words. The very thought of such a return of emotion warmed him thoroughly, all the way to his toes. He felt much better already. He knew, as long as Bilbo was there with him, he would continue to feel heal. Hopefully he could heal Bilbo as well. At the very least, he was being given the chance to try. And he was not going to let that go.

OOOOO

_AN: Once again, I did as good as I could based on the amazing writers block I've been experiencing the last few days. If you hate it, I'm deeply sorry. If you liked it, I'm glad to have been of service! And now I bid you adieu. _


	21. Misguided Ghosts by Paramore

_AN: Hello! Here's some Bofur/Nori for you! Sort of requested by Gothic-Princess-77, though I apologize because it's not a Gangster AU. I have been particularly swamped lately and I will have to work on such an AU sometime in the future, and I make no promises as to when. In the meantime, enjoy some angst and drunken confessions. Song is Misguided Ghosts by Paramore, and this fic is** rated T** for some language. _

OOOOO

Nori prided himself on being untouchable. Sure, he could be touched, but not emotionally. Not where it counted. That way, he would never be hurt. And that's also why he couldn't stand to be around Bofur. The hatted Dwarf was so nice, so open and free with his emotions. But he wore his sense of humor like a shield at the same time, ready to protect himself in case he ever got hurt, but never restricting himself to prevent it. Nori...admired him. Maybe more than that.

But he was not about to let himself fall for Bofur the Toymaker! He was better than that! He had trained his whole life to avoid such emotional connections. He even had made up a song to sing to Ori, whenever he had to leave his brothers. Something that made it seem like he was sorry to be going, but in reality, he loved leaving them. He loved getting out from under Dori's oppressive thumb. And he loved slipping away from Ori's adoring doe eyes that shouldn't be on him. He was a thief after all. No one should love a thief.

Bofur didn't seem to get the message, because every time Nori tried to discourage the Dwarf, or show him his true colors, Bofur only fought to get closer. Nori wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or flattered. So he settled for irritated and tried harder to get Bofur to go away. Really, he was doing it for the toymaker. Nori wasn't good for someone like Bofur, someone with so much life in them. So much love and humor and light. As much as Nori wanted him, because he could admit to wanting Bofur at the very least, he knew he would never have Bofur.

It was his constant fretting over his situation that led him to drink a ridiculous amount when they arrived in Lake Town. After all the pomp and circumstance and being invited into the Master's house, Nori found himself at the local tavern with the rest of the Company. All the others were getting wasted as well, though Nori prided himself on keeping his wits about him when others didn't. In this particular instance, he did not care. He wanted to get drunk and wallow in his self pity and anger, and he damn well would!

"A guy only gets that drunk when he wants to kiss a girl or kill a man. Which is it?" Nori raised his head to see Bard the Bargeman sitting down next to him. The obviously a little tipsy Man gestured to the bar tender to bring him another and then looked expectantly at Nori. The Dwarf glanced around at the others before deciding he was drunk enough to engage in conversation with another living being for once.

"He's not a girl." Nori shrugged, downing another half of his ale. Bard chuckled under his breath and gave a warm, judgment free, smile. Usually Men were put off by Dwarves and their tendencies to participate in same sex relationships. But when your race has three times as many men as there are women, it starts to not matter so much. Plus, they're Dwarves! Ale and food and riches and good times, including those spent between sheets, mattered a lot.

"I've heard that Dwarves aren't picky like Men are. Good for you then. But why are you sitting here brooding when you could be kissing your man?"

"He's not mine." Nori huffed, and Bard nodded slowly. "He's too good to be mine. I don't want him to lower himself to my level." Nori added when it appeared Bard wanted an explanation.

"Maybe he doesn't care about what level you're on. I thought the same about my wife, but she loved me anyways." Bard proposed, and Nori frowned. It was a troubling thought, Bofur loving him. Nori didn't want Bofur to love him, because Nori already felt guilty enough wanting Bofur. If the toymaker wanted him back, then Nori was hurting both of them by staying away from the joyful Dwarf. He didn't want to hurt Bofur by continuously rejecting him, even as a friend, but it really was for the best.

"Just wish I had never met him. I was infallible before I met him. Now I worry, constantly, about his safety and if he's happy and that kind of crap!" Nori bitched to Bard, who chuckled again. "I don't even worry about my own brothers as much as I worry about him!" Nori added with a sneer. He glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of Bofur. He was...talking to Dori. Oh no. that was never a good thing. "Gotta go." Nori slurred to Bard before rushing over to the pair.

"Yeah, it's got a nasty hole in it now-" Bofur was saying, but he stopped cold when he saw Nori approaching. "Nori!" He grinned, and Dori did not miss the way Bofur's eyes brightened when he saw his brother. As well, Dori happened to know exactly why Nori was getting so blindingly drunk. He was more clever than his thief brother gave him credit for.

"What are you two talking about?" Nori asked, trying not to sound drunk and paranoid. Bofur didn't appear offended, so he supposed he managed it at least a little bit. Dori on the other hand, rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly at Nori, who glared back.

"Oh I got a few holes in my clothes while we were in Mirkwood, and Dori said he'd help me stitch 'em." Bofur said happily, smiling warmly at Dori, who smiled back.

"How..._kind_ of him." Nori practically growled. He knew his older brother was up to something. How did he know? Because Dori was always up to something. He was just like Nori, but somehow he made himself look innocent while he schemed. It was something not even Nori could hope to master, but Dori did it practically every day. Without another word, Nori turned on his heel and marched out of the tavern and to the closest water edge. He was drunk enough for the night. So drunk that he didn't actually remember where the Master lived. Well, he didn't really care for the ugly Man anyways. He'd rather find a nice little boat in the canals and just sleep there, the gentle rocking was always soothing.

But for that moment, he just wanted to sit. He had enough to worry about, didn't he? He was on a suicide mission to face a Dragon and reclaim Erebor, with his older and younger brother, and the King and Lawman who had arrested him on several occasions. Plus the Dwarf he wanted more than anything. And now it looked like his devious older brother and the Bofur were getting cozy! Nori could think of nothing worse than that.

Usually, in any other circumstances, he would have left by that point. Hell, he would have skipped at the first hint of his attraction to Bofur, or Bofur's attraction him. But he signed a contract and he was not going to give Thorin and Dwalin yet another example of his low character. Still, he was blind drunk, perched on a pier, and for some reason, singing his "goodbye song" as Ori called it sounded like a really good idea.

Everyone in Lake Town was either asleep or partying at the tavern with the company. Still, Nori looked around before he started to sing. It wouldn't do to have someone who he actually gave a damn about to find him in such and emotionally exposed state.

"_I'm going away for a while, but I'll be back, don't try and follow me. Cause I'll return as soon as possible. _

_See I'm trying to find my place, but it might not be here where I feel safe. We all learn to make mistakes._

_And run from them, from them, with no direction. We'll run from them, from them, with no conviction. _

_Cause I'm just one of those ghosts, traveling endlessly. Don't need no roads, in fact they follow me._

_And we just go in circles. But now I'm told that this is life, and pain is just a simple compromise._

_So we can get what we want out of it. _

_Would someone care to classify a broken heart some twisted minds. So I can find someone to rely on._

_And run to them, to them, full speed ahead. Oh you are not useless. _

_We are just misguided ghosts, traveling endlessly. The ones we trusted the most pushed us far away. _

_And there's no one road. We should not be the same. But I'm just a ghost. And still they echo me. They echo me in circles."_ There now. Being drunk was always better with a little song. Dori laid back, his feet still kicking over the edge of the pier, and stared up at the sky.

"That was lovely." His feet froze in their kicking and he grimaced harshly. Of all the goddamn Dwarves, did it really have to be Bofur?

"Thought you were talking to Dori." Nori huffed.

"I was. But when yeh stormed off he was gonna follow you, but I volunteered instead. Yeh got really drunk tonight, we were worried." Bofur told him, taking a seat next to him.

"Of course you were. You're so...infuriatingly nice." Nori huffed, and Bofur, damn him, chuckled.

"Dori said yeh'd say that." Bofur told him with a pleasant smile, despite how rude and drunk Nori was being.

"Did he also say he's a prick with a stick up his ass who likes to meddle with my life?" Nori questioned, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He really would have to turn in soon, if he hoped to wake in the morning for the trip to Erebor.

"Not is as many words." Bofur shrugged. They sat in silence for a few moments before Bofur cleared his throat awkwardly and peaked at Nori. "He also told me why yeh try ta avoid me and pretend not ta see the way I look at yeh." He mentioned nervously. Nori, deciding to feign stupidity, only shrugged. "He said yeh like me back, and that scares yeh." Oh no he didn't.

"Dori's an idiot." He grunted. Bofur looked a little hurt and he looked down at his feet. And Nori just...couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear to leave Bofur looking so very wounded. Like a kicked puppy or a kid who no one would play with. "But he's not wrong." Nori admitted, very firmly not looking at Bofur. He would regret this in the morning, he knew he would, but now it had been said. And in his current state, he was not that unhappy about it being said.

"He's not?" Bofur asked, still shy and careful. Nori rolled his eyes, grabbed Bofur by the front of his tunic, and pulled the Dwarf forward until their lips met in a tangle of passion, lust, and sloppy drunken tongues. Nori drank it all in, finding it to be even more potent than all the liquor he'd had that night, and every night previous. He would gladly get drunk on Bofur, every day and night, and that was precisely the reason he shouldn't be doing this! But, as he was throwing caution out the window and into an discourteous heap, he might as well throw it all.

"Come to my room." Nori growled, not really as a request.

"Will yeh still want me in the morning?" Bofur asked, his eyes still sad and worried.

"I've wanted you for far longer than you could know. That's not gonna change in the morning." Nori told him, making sure to trail his lips over the toymaker's ear as he whispered in it.

"But will yeh go back ta ignoring me and keeping far away from me?" Bofur amended his request, and Nori sighed.

"Probably not. But that's a talk better had when we're sober love. Come to my room." He demanded once more, and Bofur was powerless to deny him. Especially when he was finally getting what he wanted more than anything. The thing he'd been trying to get for so long. Nori and everything that went with him. He wanted every piece of the thief, even the thief part. Bofur didn't do things half assed, after all. He didn't care that Nori was emotionally distant, or a thief, or any of that. He just wanted Nori, and all that entailed.

"Promise we'll talk about it in the morning." Bofur managed to put together a coherent sentence, even as he trailed after the red head, back towards the Master's mansion.

"I promise. Besides, not like you'll let me get away with not talking about." Nori mumbled, but Bofur only smiled. "Your lucky my brother's such a bastard. And Man brew is stronger than I remember it being." He told Bofur.

"I'll have to thank the bartender in the morning." Bofur smirked. Nori kissed the smirk right off his face. "I love yeh Nori. I know you probably don't want me to, and you probably don't love me in return. But I do." He admitted with a blush. Nori froze stock still and stared at the beautiful Dwarf in front of him.

"Mahal Bofur. Why do you have to be so perfect?" Nori muttered before pulling the hatted Dwarf in as close as he could. "Little minx." He added.

"Does that mean yer not absolutely repulsed by the thought of love?" Bofur asked, though his voice was muffled because his face was nuzzling Nori's neck.

"Not if it's with you, love. Now come on. Before I change my mind." Nori resumed his march towards his room, Bofur smiling as he followed. Thank Mahal for Dori and beer. After all, a drunken confession of love was better than none. For now.

OOOOO

_AN: There, some sweet short Bofur/Nori fluff to hold you over until I can sit down and work out a plot for a gangster AU. Hope you liked it! Bye! _


	22. We Can Fly Away by Emma Townshend

_AN: Hello! This is a request from Foreverfilikili to the song We Can Fly Away by Emma Townshend. If you can't guess from their user name, it's a Fili/Kili request. It's **rated T** for some good fluffy times. I hope you like it! _

OOOOO

Fili glanced at Kili for a long moment before looking away, back at his plate of meat and potatoes and fruit and all kinds of good, feast food. It was too much food, really, but they were celebrating. The reclaiming of Erebor and the victory over the forces of evil in the Battle of the Five Armies. But Fili didn't feel like celebrating. Not when Kili was veritably swooning all over that red headed Elf! The Elf gave his brother patient, pleasant smiles, but Fili could see she had no interest in Kili. Not like Fili had in his brother.

It wasn't necessarily wrong. Dwarves mated within family units all the time, especially male family members. If he stated his desire to court Kili, Thorin would probably be delighted, as would his mother. But Kili...would he be delighted? Fili didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about any of it! Yet he could think of little else while in the presence of his little brother. When all he could see was brown eyes, so deep for his age, and that brilliant smile.

Kili leaned over and whispered in the Elf's ear, and the woman laughed. Fili couldn't take it anymore. He quickly murmured an excuse to Thorin about not feeling well and stormed out of the feast hall, only managing to give empty smiles to those he came in contact with as he went. He was so...tired. Tired of wanting Kili when it was quite clear Kili did not want him as well. He did not want to see his brother for the rest of the evening, so he went to the one place he knew Kili would not think to go.

The Ravens all looked at him curiously as he arrived in the small circular room they were kept in, but they did not bother him. Rather they seemed content with his presence, a few even coming closer to where he was sitting in a window sill. Roäc even gave him a little nod, though Fili could not bring himself to return it. He was angry, and saddened, and oh so frustrated! How was it possible for Kili to be so close to him without seeing that Fili loved him? As more than a brother. Kili was either aware and just didn't care that Fili was so hopelessly in love with him, or he really was that oblivious.

Either way, Fili was not in the mood to talk to anyone, because whether or not Kili was aware of his feelings did not make it hurt less. The only thing Fili could take comfort in was that Thorin would never in a thousand years let Kili marry some Elf. It didn't make him feel much better, because the caravans full of dwarven women and men would be arriving in only a few months time, and then Kili would have more than enough Dwarves to pick from. Dwarves who weren't Fili. It all made him feel sick.

"Hide little prince." Roäc suggested, and Fili did not doubt his advice. He scrambled out the window and onto the little ledge that was just wide enough for him to sit on. He peeked over the edge of the window to see who was coming into the bird keep, and his eyes grew wide when he saw his brother. Kili looked around before sighing and taking a seat in the window on the opposite side of the keep. "We have had a lot of visitors tonight." Roäc murmured more to himself than to Kili, but it still caught the dark haired princes' attention.

"Someone else came here?" He asked, being the curious Dwarf he was.

"Your golden haired brother." Roäc nodded, and Kili flushed before looking out the window. After a few moments he licked his lips and sighed before turning back to Roäc.

"Did he seem...upset?" Fili tried to tell himself that wasn't hope he was hearing in Kili's voice. Why would Kili want him to be upset?

"He did look angry and hurt. Do you wish for him to be upset little prince?" Roäc asked, and Fili sent a mental thank you to the bird who seemed to know exactly what Fili wanted to know. Kili blushed again and shook his head.

"No! Not really! I just...I can never figure my brother out. I never know if he's upset or just ill. He stormed out of the feast tonight, and Thorin said he was ill, but he looked upset. I think it's my fault." Kili told the old Raven, who leaned forward slightly. Kili saw the invisible question and went on. "I was spending a lot of time at the feast talking to this Elf, Tauriel. And I saw that Fili didn't like it, but I kept talking to her anyways. And then he stormed out and I felt so guilty and I hate that I've hurt his feelings."

"Then why did you continue talking to Tauriel?" Roäc asked with the equivalent of a raised eyebrow. Kili nervously toyed with a string on the hem of his shirt and chuckled humorlessly.

"I like making him jealous. I like seeing how much he cares about me. I didn't mean to take it so far that he would leave, I just wanted to see that he still loves me." Fili felt like he was losing his mind. Kili really...he...did he mean...

"It is not nice to play with emotions, especially not with someone you love." Roäc told Kili patronizingly.

"I know! But lately he's been so concerned with uncle and Erebor and I thought that maybe...he didn't care about me anymore. So I wanted to see if he did." Kili sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"You were jealous that his attention was not on you, so you made him jealous." Roäc summed the situation up and Kili gave another humorless chuckle.

"Pretty pitiful, aren't I?" Roäc did not reply, and Kili turned his attention to the moonlit slopes of Erebor. Fili did the same, trying to process what he just heard. Did this mean that he was completely wrong? Did Kili love him? As more than a brother? "Hey Roäc, do you like songs?" Fili peeked at his brother again. There was a small smile on his face, though it looked sad.

"We all do, little prince. Do you have a song to sing?" Roäc asked eagerly. Kili's small sad smile grew and he nodded.

"It doesn't leave this keep though." He warned.

"Of course little prince." Roäc nodded respectfully. Fili was confused. Kili didn't like singing. He felt it, in conjuncture to his beardless face, made him seem to feminine. Did Kili often sing when he thought no one could hear? Except old Ravens, that is. Kili cleared his throat, rubbed his forehead, and then settled back further against the window sill. And at long last, he started to sing.

"_I have always been searching, things are not always what they seem. Though the heavens stop turning, I'll be holding onto our dream._

_We can fly away, fly away. No more doubt or fear. Nothing left to say, fly away, fly away. _

_From the darkness to the sun, let our spirits be as one. _

_You've heard my word, my hope, my call. We can fly away over. You gave your hand, your heart, your all. We can fly away over it all. _

_In our magical moment, you reached out and touched the real me. Now there is no storm before us, as strong as the love we both feel._

_We can fly away, fly away. If we give our love, love will come our way. Fly away, fly away. From the darkness to the sun, let our spirits be as one._

_You've heard my word, my hope, my call. We can fly away over. You gave your hand, your heart, your all. We can fly away over it all."_ Fili bit his lip to keep his eyes from watering. He wasn't some blushing damsel who teared up at veritable admissions of love. But he was practically bursting with love and happiness and he wanted nothing more than to envelope his brother in a hug. And maybe give him a few big kisses as well.

"You wish for your brother to love you." Roäc mentioned.

"More than anything." Kili agreed. Fili felt like this would be a perfect time to show himself and tell Kili that his wish was granted, but he couldn't make himself do it. Roäc sighed, probably rolling his eyes at Fili and went on.

"Perhaps he does."

"I wouldn't bet money on it. Fili loves me like anyone would love their weird little brother. We have a connection that many yearn for, but I know he doesn't love me that way."

"Then why did he get so upset tonight?" Roäc hinted. Kili still shook his head.

"He was probably just upset that I was "flirting" with an Elf." Kili shrugged.

"If he loved you only as a brother then he would be okay with your flirting if it meant you were happy." Roäc was trying valiantly to get through his brother's thick skull, but Fili knew for a fact how hard that was.

"You obviously don't know my brother very well." Kili sighed. At that point, Fili could no longer keep silent. He stood up on the ledge, showing himself in the window, but Kili was looking out into the distance.

"And you are obviously oblivious." Fili stated, and Kili must have jumped four feet into the air before tumbling out of the window sill and to the ground of the bird keep. He looked up with wide eyes at his brother, who for some reason was on the outside of the bird keep.

"Fee?" Kili was worried now. How much had Fili heard? Did he hate Kili now?

"Kili...you're an idiot." Fili told him, climbing back through the window and into the keep. Kili's head ducked and a blush of embarrassment lit his cheeks. He should have known something like this would happen. Fili would find out and think he was nothing more than a foolish kid. Fili tilted his brother's head back up and smiled at him. "Ravens are smarter than you." He added, and Kili's brows crinkled in confusion. "You should listen to Roäc. He knows what he's talking about." Fili mentioned, apparently having to spell it out for his brother.

Kili's eyes widened and he looked at Roäc, who actually managed to smirk at the young black haired Dwarf. Then he looked back at Fili, hope in his wide brown eyes. Instead of saying anything, Fili chuckled and leaned in to kiss his brother. Half an hour ago, he never would have done such a thing. But half an hour ago, he was sure that Kili did not return his feelings. As it was, Kili was apparently too shocked to return his kiss for a few long moments before his brain started working again and he eagerly leaned up into Fili's mouth.

Kili gripped Fili's tunic and pulled him down so they were at eye level before kissing his older brother again. Fili eagerly returned the kiss, grinning to himself as he did. Neither wanted to let go of the other, but Fili at least recognized the need for a different location. Roäc was giving them the most annoyed look, as if daring them to continue sharing their affections in front of all his Ravens.

"Kili." Fili chuckled, and Kili pouted at the loss of lips against his own. "Come. Let's go to our room." He suggested, and as much as Kili wanted to keep kissing him, he agreed after a glance at their feathery audience.

"I think that's probably a good idea." He murmured, standing and pulling insistently at Fili to hurry up. Fili chuckled and humored his brother, letting Kili tug him through the halls.

"Did you enjoy your little game of making me jealous?" Fili questioned as they half walked, half ran. Kili's blush was starting to spread down his neck and he stuttered out an incomplete denial, though Fili knew that Kili had indeed enjoyed it. He loved attention, especially Fili's attention, it would appear. Fili pulled him to a half and backed him into the wall. "It's okay brother. I enjoyed it too." He remarked with a smirk. Kili swallowed thickly and tried not to let his voice sound surprised.

"You did?"

"Oh aye. If I had not become jealous and hurt I never would have gone off to the keep. And you never would have either. And I never would have heard your beautiful admission of desperate love for me." Fili smiled cockily, and Kili flushed indignantly.

"It was not a beautiful admission of desperate love!" Kili exclaimed, but Fili only smirked. "It was a stupid song, nothing more!" He insisted.

"Of course brother. A stupid song that saved the both of us from more awkward days filled with the belief that we would never love each other." Kili bit his bottom lip, and Fili had to use excellent self control to keep from attacking his brother's mouth right then and there.

"So maybe it wasn't so stupid." Kili murmured.

"It was lovely Kili. Just like you." Fili whispered, his lips so very close to his brothers. "Next time you want to get my attention though, maybe you should just talk to me." He proposed with a raised brow. Kili rolled his eyes, but a small smile was threatening to curve up the corners of his mouth.

"As long as it ends this way, I have no objections." Kili remarked challengingly. Fili growled low in his throat, capturing Kili's lips in a short but fierce kiss before resuming their walk to their room. The door closed behind them with an enthusiastic slam and it did not open for many, many hours. And no one was going to be the one to knock and interrupt whatever was happening within. No one was even close to brave enough.

OOOOO


End file.
